Pirate's Lullaby
by TeaPartyPoison
Summary: It was the last thing in the world that Lovino Vargas wanted. To fall in love with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. But when the pirate takes him aboard his ship, Lovino learns that maybe it's not so bad to be a pirate. Pirate AU. spamano
1. Chapter 1

**How 'bout some Pirate!AntonioXLovino action, hm?**

**Here's the full summary: The Spainish pirates land in the Italian port of Napoli one night. The son of the captain, Antonio, meets a beautiful boy named Lovino, and swears on his life that he will come back and make him his. When Lovino turns seventeen, Antonio is back. And he isn't letting anyone take Lovino from him, including the British pirates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except plot line.**

I remember the day I had my first encounter with those scurvy-ridden seamen, pirates if I may, almost as clear as a first kiss, a first love making, meeting the 'one,' you get the idea.

It was the beginning of Summer in my eleventh year. It was 1709, I lived in a large, busy, Italian trade port with my little brother and my grandfather. People came from all over to taste our exquisite pasta, indulge themselves with our signature aged wine, try some of our pizza, made with only the freshest of tomatoes. Business was great for our little Italian family. Me and Feliciano, my brother, would often spend our days along the shores, reenacting battles we have heard of in the New World (He always made me be the British, of course.). Or chasing stray animals down the streets of Napoli, only to be scolded by the tramps in the alleys.

On a day where we were helping our grandfather soak cork for the wine was when the rumors were going around town; the Spaniard pirates were coming. People were either excited or terrified. I wasn't so sure what to think of it. I never knew that that day would change my fate.

"Fratello," My little brother tugged on my sleeve. He was eight. Most preferred him over me; he was much more calm and cute. It made me jealous sometimes, "Luciano says you can see the pirate ships from shore. Can we go see them?"

"Why would you want to see a filthy pirate ship," I scowled, "We've seen tons of ships. Why would a pirate ship be any different?"

"Luciano says they're cool."

I grimaced. Luciano, Luciano. Feliciano practically worshipped that kid as if he were God. If Luciano says it's cool, then Feli must think it's cool. If I told Feliciano no, I'd get an earful of whining from my brother, and a scolding from Grandpa. Feli WAS his favorite after all, "Fine, fine." I took my brother's hand and slipped my shoes on and grabbed my tattered newsboy hat.

"Ve~ thank you, Lovino!" He smiled brightly and hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get back before they actually get into port." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the back of the restaurant, Feliciano following close behind me, little curl bouncing in the wind.

"Fratello, look! You can see the ship!" Feliciano squealed in delight as we got closer to port. He broke into a little run and stopped short at the safety ropes.

Feli was right. The ship was pretty cool. The Spanish pirate flag waving proudly in the wind, the way it gracefully moved about the seven seas. What it must be like to be on a beautiful ship like that everyday... A new adventure beginning at early dawn each morning. Wait, what was I thinking? Being a pirate would suck more than hearing Feliciano whine. I put my feet on the thick rope and leaned over. And accidental movement would send me into the dark water.

"Ve, you could probably swim out to the ship!" Feliciano exclaimed, reaching out as if to grab it.

"Don't get any stupid ideas!" I scolded him, "They'd skin you alive as soon as you set foot on that stupid ship! Let's just go back. Grandpa probably needs help." I jumped off the safety rope, back onto the ground. A strong gust of wind came rushing from the ocean, taking my hat with it.

"Ah, Fratello!" Feli frowned, "Your hat!"

"Come back, bastard!" I jumped for it, but the wind was carrying it far above my reach. I liked that hat. It was one of the few things I had remaining from my parents before they left, "Damn.."

"L-Let's go home..." Feli said softly, eyeing the ship as it got closer, "Grandpa can buy you another."

"I guess so." I sighed and followed my brother. I watched my disappearing hat with sad eyes as we walked back. A plan soon formed in my brain. I'd sneak out after curfew tonight and go get it. Surely no one would be out. Not even the pirates, right?

Evidently I was wrong.

**YAAY! Good? Bad? Please tell me! Next chapter shall be Antonio's and Lovino's first meeting. WOO. Sorry if this chapter was boring. I just need to tell about this because it wouldn't make sense if I didn't write about Lovi losing his hat. Just bear with me for a few more chapters before the yaoi and excitement!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be prepared for a chapter I rushed though! Yes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The orange sky had faded into a dark blue, and you could hear the plundering of the pirates outside of our restaurant. Grandpa had fallen asleep in his bedroom, and Feliciano joined him. I was the only one awake, joined by the dim candle on my bedside. I slipped out of my night gown and into my play clothes. I looked outside; the sky was pitch black. "I guess I can look for father's hat now." I decided and took the candle in my left hand, a dull pocketknife in my suspender's pocket. I carefully tiptoed down the stairs quietly, hoping not to wake Grandpa and Feliciano, and walked out the back kitchen door.

I took a deep breath as I headed out of the alley, hearing the cries of the pirates in the distance. The police will surely catch up with them. The large glowing sphere in the sky was a much better guide than my little candle, so I blew it out and left it on the doorstep.

Judging by the way the wind blew earlier today, my hat would most likely be away from the Mediterranean, also away from the pirates. Luck was on my side that night, so I started my trek up the street. Unfortunately, luck had started to turn on me after about an hour or so. I remembered that the wind was also blowing my hat upwards, so it would most likely be on someone's roof, "_Merda_!" I cursed the hat and looked for a chimney sweep's ladder. My hat better not be any more ruined than it already was!

I found an old ladder and pulled myself up onto a roof. How I'd jump from roof to roof was still a mystery to me. After resting for a few moments, I jumped onto the closest one with a loud bang.

"Oi!" Someone called from inside, "Damn pirate! I'll tear you to shreds and feed you to the mutts!" I heard loud footsteps as they got closer to the window. I scrambled to stand up and skittered across the roof, the sounds of my little feet making quite a ruckus to the inhabitants of the building.

"Ah-hah!" The man had found me. He climbed up from his window, gun in hand, "You're a small one, ain't ye? Doesn't matter. They'll pay me royally for any pirate."

I broke into a sprint, and tripped on one of the roof tiles. I whipped my head around to the older man, who was cocking his small gun, "I've got you now, you dirty little thief." I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared to meet God.

The next thing I heard was a gunshot. I didn't feel the impact though. I opened my eyes. Did he notice I wasn't a pirate? Did he see an adult pirate and-!

The man was on his knees in front of me, sword sticking through his stomach. I screamed as his bloody body tumbled off the roof. A few roofs away, brunette hair of Spanish ancestry glistened in the moonlight.

A pirate. He was much older than me, 17 or 18 years old, I guessed. I blushed in admiration as he skillfully jumped the rooftops over to me, who was too awestruck to run away.

"Are you okay?" He asked, thick Spanish accent flowing gracefully from his words. I noticed something about him, besides those emerald eyes that told endless tales, and the strong smell of alcohol on him; he was wearing my hat!

"That's my hat!" I reached up for it, with an angry scowl on my face. Pirates should never wear father's hat!

The pirate stood up and gave me an intoxicated smile, "I will give it back, once you help me with something. I did save your life after all."

"Tch," I spat, "Grandpa taught me better than to trust the likes of any pirate!"

"Then I guess you can't have you precious hat back, can you?" He turned towards the moon, "Shame. It probably looked cute on you."

I blushed even more, and opened my mouth to protest. But what would that do? I had to solve this the Feliciano way, "But that was my Papa's hat..." I whined and reached upwards, "Please..."

"I'm afraid not, boy," He kept his gaze on the moon, "Help me hide that body," He nodded to the ground, "and it's all yours."

I felt my gag reflex give in, and a bit of bile rose in my throat, "Y-You want me to hide a dead body? You're a crazy bastard."

"If I were sane, I wouldn't be fit to sail the seven seas."

I couldn't argue with that. No one in their right mind would want to spend their days on the ocean. Especially someone like me, who never learned to swim. But father's hat... I needed it back...

"J-Just tell me where it should g-go."

The pirates face brightened and he turned to me, "Wonderful!" He swooped me into his arms and jumped back to the ladder, "What shall I call you?"

"Lovino!" I answered with an irritated tone, "Just put me down, pirate bastard!"

The pirate only held me tighter, as if I was a rabbit trying to run, "Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, at your service."

I don't remember much of the rest of that fateful night. Antonio pushed the body into the ocean and reclaimed his sword from the body. The damn pirate actually kept his word and gave me back my beloved father's hat. Antonio took me home, and I didn't hear from him for many years.

"Lovino," I whispered to myself over and over, as the sun rose above my home, the ocean. My father's crews had quickly retreated to the ship, and I followed far behind. Lovino, what a beautiful specimen.

"Mark my words, my little Lovi. I will come back for you."

I guess there is more I desire then a life on the seas.

**Like it? Tell me some ideas, please! I'm going to try and update this story frequently. I have a busy life. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU WILL HATE ME. OHOHO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, sadly.**

On midsummer's day in 1715, I had become engaged to my Isabella. She was small, fragile, and extremely beautiful. I still had my occasional dreams of that night with Antonio the pirate in my eleventh year. I had become engaged in my seventeenth year. Isabella seemed to be the only one who could see though my rude attitude and see the true me. I thought I knew her so well when we became engaged. It's so funny how just a few days can put a whole different impression on an individual.

Almost a year had passed after our engagement. It was the end of Spring, and our wedding was to happen on the first day of Summer, at the town's Catholic church. Isabella had been spending most of her time with her friends, giggling and doing whatever women do a few days before a wedding.

Feliciano had not taken an interest in women yet. I've noticed him spending time with that muscular German down at the dock. Whatever makes Feli happy, as long as he's not shunned by our grandfather.

The day of the wedding had finally come, and I was waiting anxiously for my Isabella to walk down the aisle. I looked at the audience; Feliciano and his German friend, Grandpa and the woman he was currently flirting with, my fellow workers from Grandpa's restaurant, and everyone else. All of them, they approved of me and Isabella, and I felt as if I couldn't be happier.

The music started to play and my wife-to-be strolled down the aisle, that pure white veil covering her beautiful face. He father accompanied her left side and she held a bouquet of dark red roses. Grandpa had tears in his eyes, and the woman that accompanied him giggled and wiped them away. Isabella stepped up the small steps and stood across from me, removing the veil from her pretty green eyes.

The Catholic priest smiled at us and opened his bible, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. "

I glanced around the room for anyone who would speak against me and Isabella. No one stood and spoke, so the priest continued, "Lovino, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? "

"I will," I stated proudly and glanced at Isabella, who had a troubled look upon her face. She quickly wiped it away when she noticed I was looking.

The priest then turned to her, "Isabella, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I-I will," she replied quietly and studied the pattern on her dress.

"Like hell this will happen!" A familiar Spanish accent came from outside. The bloody body of a nun fell in the doorway, and a sword was pulled out of her. The guests screamed and gasped. Isabella stood behind me.

Antonio and his motley crew of pirates. The guests went into chaos. Some were starting to fight back, and others were running away. Isabella escaped through a back door and I shoved our wedding rings in my pocket. Antonio got closer and closer. I stood my ground. This bastard was going to pay for ruining my wedding!

"I'm back, my little Lovi~!" He sang in a cheerful voice.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I roared at him and backed up a bit.

"Don't be like that," He frowned and snaked his left arm around my waist, "After all, I've been waiting for this day for six years." Antonio's right arm held onto my chin. I kicked and squirmed and did everything to get away, but that pirate bastard is strong.

"I think you deserve a proper wedded kiss." He whispered and pressed his lips roughly against mine. His tongue invaded my mouth and pushed him away with a slap to his left cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I wiped my mouth with a sleeve, "First of all, I'm a MAN-"

"You're a boy."

"Shut up! And second, I'm MARRIED to Isabella!"

"Nope, I crashed your wedding. And I don't see any dreaded ring on your finger."

"I'm not gay! And even if I was, I wouldn't be attracted to you in any way!" I slapped him again and that's where he just about had it. Antonio shoved me against the piano and pressed a handkerchief to my nose. I inhaled the drug and started to feel drowsy.

"Fratello!" I heard Feliciano scream as the German man swooped him over his shoulder and carried him to safety.

"Feli.." I whispered and slipped into unconsciousness.

**ANTONIO THE SEXY PIRATE WEDDING CRASHER.**

**I had to look up what a priest says at a wedding, because I haven't been to one since 6th grade.**

**DO YOU HATE ISABELLA TOO? I can't ever see Lovino with a woman, so this was difficult for me. When she reappears, you'll hate her.**

**Are Feliciano and Ludwig just friends? WE SHALL FIND OUT. OHOHOHO. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I'm still learning about pirates and whatnot for this fic so... Yeah.**

**Next chapter will probably be rape. Haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Get ready for some fail rape!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, sadly.**

I woke up later that same evening on a luxurious bed. Silky red sheets stuck to my cream white legs. Wait, when had my clothes been removed? I sat up and held onto the red silk. There was a small circular window to the right of the bed. I quickly wrapped the sheet around my body and ran over to it. Outside was the black water of the Mediterranean. Above was the pitch black sky, lit only by the pale sliver of a moon. I fell down on my knees and clutched the blanket tightly. Tears came and I wiped them on my naked arm. I thought of Feliciano, and Grandpa, and Isabella. All of them must be worried sick. I thought of the worst possibilities, they'll think I've been raped, killed, and my body thrown out into the bay.

I sat there for what felt like hours and slowly retreated back to the large bed. I pulled the larger and warmer blankets up above my head and screamed into the pillows like a child in a tantrum. I hated Antonio, I hated Antonio, I hated Antonio so much. That fucking pirate bastard! All I wanted was a normal life; get married, have some kids, and take over Grandpa's restaurant when he passed. That asshole ruined it all in one single day!

I heard a door open and close, footsteps coming down stairs, and a weight on the right side of me. A strong arm wrapped around my blanket barrier, "What are you doing, my little Lovi?" I heard that fucking annoying Spanish accent once again, "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? What's wrong? What the fuck was wrong with him?

"What the hell do you think is wrong, you stupid bastard!" I cried, "Take me home! I don't want to be here! I want to go back to Italy and be with Isabella!"

Antonio yanked the blankets off of my body. Only the thin silky red remained around my waist, "Don't ever speak her name around me," His soft, sweet voice went angry and dark, "You're mine, now. Forget that piece of jailbait."

"Don't call her that!" I sat up and slapped Antonio across his face. I felt my nail on my index finger slice something. I opened up my eyes and there was a little scratch on Antonio's cheekbone.

We sat there for a moment, a long awkward silent between us until Antonio touched his finger to his bleeding cheek and spoke my name.

"Shut up!" I felt the tears run from my eyes once again, "Just shut up! You don't know anything about Isabella! I'll never feel the same way about you as I do about her!"

I could tell just by the look in Antonio's eyes that he had it with me. The next thing I knew, Antonio grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me against the mattress, "If that's the case," He tied my hands above my head with a strip of cloth, "I guess this is my only option."

"What the fuck are you doing, you pirate bastard?" I squirmed and tried to kick him in the crotch, but he grabbed my feet and showed no intention of letting go.

"Taming this wild little Italian," He took off his belt and tied my left leg up against my thigh. He quickly got up and looked around though the mess on the ground for another. I screamed protests and moved around to the best of my ability, but the pirate was quick with his work and my right leg was secured as well, "You need to learn your place, Lovi." He whispered in my ear darkly and took a nip at it, "You never speak to your captain like that. You'll get punished."

I felt cold fingertips prod at my nipples, and the heat rise to my cheeks. I then felt something warm and moist on the left one. I looked down and that fucking pirate was licking my chest! A frustrated groan escaped my lips, and sadly, Antonio's perversive act was making heat radiate between my legs.

"Is this your first time ever, Lovi? Man or woman?"

An embarrassed blush rose and I turned away, "None of your business! We're not fucking! I absolutely and utterly refuse!" Shouldn't a guest be treated with more... You know, hospitality?

A smirk spread across Antonio's face, "My, you've been a good little Catholic boy, haven't you? Waiting until marriage and all that crap." He pulled his slacks down around his knees and I looked away. I didn't need to see Antonio's member to know it's bigger than mine.

I felt another cold finger press up against my entrance. I screamed and jolted away from Antonio's finger. But the pirate just turned me over onto my stomach and squeezed his finger inside. I screamed in pain and tossed and turned my head, "Stop! Stop! Please just stop, Antonio!"

"You brought this upon yourself, my little Lovino. You only had to obey and play nice, and none of this would be happening," He stated, "Plus, now that I know you're a good little virgin, I want to steal that away. I am a pirate, after all." Another two fingers were added, and I felt a small amount of blood trickle down my leg. I kept begging Antonio to stop but his mind was set, "Good. Looks like you're almost ready," He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head into his lap. I heard the sound of a sword sheathed and cold metal against my neck. Antonio looked down at me and caressed my cheek.

"How beautiful you are; your crying face with that red blush, and a sword pressed to your neck." He laughed a bit and pointed to his member with his eyes, "Suck," I felt the sharp metal barely slice my skin. Antonio wasn't messing around. I squeezed my eyes shut and closed my lips around his cock. I had no clue what to do; I've never even touched a woman before. I sloppily rubbed my tounge against his shaft and the sharp feel of the sword faded away. I quickly retreated away and Antonio grimaced, "You're bad. Looks like I'll have to teach you how to suck dick as well. That can wait until next time, though."

I felt Antonio's member press against my entrance. I screamed again and cursed the pirate. He jammed himself inside and thrusted fastly.

"Antonio!" I screamed loudly, "Please! It hurts! It hurts really bad!" The pain started to fade a bit, and it felt... Pleasurable. I did my best to hold in my moans, and continued to beg him to stop, "Nn... Haaahh... A-Antonio, just s-stoooop..."

"Why? You look like you're enjoying yourself," He wrapped his left hand around my erect member and pumped vigorously. I felt his cock rub against my pleasure spot again. It felt good, but I was being unfaithful to Isabella! The thought made me burn with rage once more.

"Antonio! Quit it!" I screamed and tears streamed off my chin. The heat between my legs got more intense, and I felt myself cum.

"Haah... Little Lovi. How I love you so." I felt the pirate's seed fill my insides and he pulled out. He pulled up his pants and laid down, falling asleep beside me.

I cried myself to sleep beside Antonio.

…**I'm so ashamed! I hated this!**

**To be honest, I only write smut and stuff in roleplays, so this was my first shot. I'm going to try and get better for this fanfiction. And I know they both seem pretty OOC in this chapter. I wrote it at 2 AM on my iPad while half asleep this morning, okay? Mkay.**

**Have you ever heard Yo Ho by Blood on the Dance Floor? Hahaha, I always think of mindless pirate!Antonio X Lovino sex in while I listen to it.**

**Next chapter will be up soon! I'm running out of ideas so please gimmee some! I love ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for all the reviews! I'm so glad to know that people are interested in my stories.**

**Queen Happo: Psssh, giiiirl. I'll use proper grammar when you use proper grammar in your reviews! Haha, just kidding. I'm trying my best!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia. But one day… *shakes fist and looks off into distance***

Over the next few days, I had spent my hours in Antonio's Quarters. I truly didn't want to see the other pirates, but also being around Antonio made me really nervous. I wasn't sleeping on the bed anymore; whenever that pirate bastard fell asleep, I'd grab a blanket and pillow, and doze off on the wooden floor. I'd always wake up the next morning in his bed though.

One day, I had enough of entertaining myself with books and staring out the window all day. I had found some clothes small enough for my stature; a billowy white long sleeve button up shirt that dipped deep along my chest, and exposed my collarbones. Some dark brown slacks that outlined my thighs perfectly, and your traditional leather boots. I quickly pulled the clothes on and walked up the three steps. I opened the door and welcomed the cool breeze of the ocean.

The crew of pirates seemed too busy to notice me. I walked along the forecastle deck and looked at all the ocean thieves hustling and bustling around, trying to get their duties done on the main deck. Antonio wasn't in sight, so that was a good thing, right? My stomach started to feel queasy. Uh-oh. Ocean sickness. I leaned over on the wooden railing and felt bile rise in my throat. I looked down at the saltwater rise and sink, that wasn't helping.

"You're Lovino, right?"

I lifted my head up a bit and felt a hand on my back. A Spaniard with curly black hair and a long scar stretching from his nose to his right cheekbone was smiling up at me. An eyepatch covered his left eye socket. He was probably a few years older than Antonio. In his early thirties, most likely, "Y-Yea-" I leaned back over the railing and vomited out into the blue water.

"Not used to it yet? Don't worry. I had the same issues when I got on my first boat."

I coughed and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Why was he being nice? Aren't pirates cold, perverted, violent, and vicious? I didn't understand.

"I'm Esteban," He ruffled my hair and I quickly backed away. Antonio's little 'act' last week still had me on the cautious side.

"What? Do you think I'm going go touch you like Antonio did?" He cocked his head and stepped towards me.

"You knew about that?" My face flushed dark red and I glanced around for that perverted Spaniard. Where the fuck was he?

"We all sort of heard you two. You're pretty loud in bed," This guy. He was seriously pissing me off! "We were all sort of waiting for you to come out and see what you looked like," He admitted with a little laugh, "Antonio was going on all week about how beautiful you are."

"An-Antonio said th-that?" I looked down at my feet. No one's ever said that. I don't recall Isabella ever telling me that either. It was a nice feeling, knowing someone thought that I was beautiful. I just wish it wasn't Antonio who thought that.

"Yeah. So if Antonio ever lets you under the forecastle deck into the forecastle with the rest of us, just let me know. I won't let any of these guys bother you."

"Esteban!" Antonio's voice. I whipped around and watched him walk down the steps of the quarter deck, where the steering wheel resided.

I looked back to Esteban who was keeping his one-eyed gaze on Antonio, "Anything wrong, Captain?"

Antonio closed his distance from us. His hand was on the holster that held his sword around his waist, "I think it would be in your best interest to get back to your duties." I felt the gaze of Antonio's forest green eyes burning into the top of my head, "No need to mingle with my Lovi."

"Your Lovi?" Esteban laughed, "Cute little nickname. But I doubt Lovino is fond of it."

Antonio was quick to unsheathe his sword. He pointed it at Esteban's chest, who had jumped back quite a bit in surprise.

"It's your best interest to get back to work." Antonio said with that dark tone he used on me last week. This had gotten all of the pirates' attention. Esteban glared with his one eye and retreated back to his post.

I looked up at Antonio quickly. He thought I was beautiful. My cheeks had a pink tint as he sheathed his sword back into the holster, "Just come with me, Lovi," Antonio reached out and grabbed my left wrist, but I quickly pulled away.

"I can walk myself." I told the pirate and held my left hand against my chest.

Antonio gave me a deep frown, "Fair enough," He walked back up to the quarter deck and took over his position of steering the boat. I dragged my feet and stomped my way up the steps, making a big scene to show Antonio how much I didn't appreciate being on the Spanish pirate ship.

I sat on a wooden crate as far away from Antonio as possible, just warding the crew go about their daily work. Another ship could be seen in the distance. I observed Antonio pull out his pocket telescope and examine the other ship.

"_Los piratas ingleses_," I heard Antonio order his crew in Spanish, "¡_Prepárate para la batalla!_"

The pirates started to run about in a frenzy. Some were going down into the hold. I noticed Esteban running down there with cannonballs in hand. He looked up and noticed me, gave me a wink, and went down through the hatch.

Antonio grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the Captain's quarters, where I had just spent a week reading maps and books, "Oi!" I tried to hit his arm, "What the hell is going on, you bastard! Everyone's seeming like they're in a panic!"

Antonio picked me up and threw me onto that luxurious bed, "Stay down here," He commanded and started to walk out.

"Antonio, you pirate bastard! Tell me what's going on!" I sat up and started to follow him.

"I said stay here!"

"I deserve to know!" If I knew any Spanish, I wouldn't be asking. I'd just know what was happening from his announcement earlier, "I'm on this ship too!"

Antonio stopped and pushed me back down onto the bed, "The British pirates are here," He leaned over me and caressed my cheek, "So I'm not sure if I'll be back."

"A-Antonio... Get off," I tried to push him off, "You're just trying to make me worry for you."

"Am not. Did you see Esteban's face? The long scar and the missing eye? The British did that to him. He barely escaped with his life."

I frowned deeply and moved my hands off his toned chest, "That doesn't mean I should worry about you."

"I'm not asking you to worry. I'm just asking you to please stay here, where I know you'll be out of harm's way."

"I promise," I quickly nodded and pushed his hand off my cheek, but he moved it right back.

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

"I want a good luck kiss from my beautiful Lovi."

I gathered my strength and pushed the man off of me, "Tch! Not even in your dreams, you fucking bastard!" I jumped off the bed and started to push him out, "Get the hell out of here! Go kill some British or someth-!"

Antonio wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a gentle kiss. It wasn't like the rough, controlling ones I was used to getting from him. This one was more... loving.

His lips parted from mine and he whispered in my ear, "You're beautiful, little Lovi." He smiled and turned and left.

I sat back down on the bed, stunned. I stared at the floor for a while, pressing two fingers to my lips. My mind was blank. I was pulled out of my trance by a violent shake of the pirate ship. The shake caused me to tumble onto the ground and hit my head on Antonio's desk. I crawled my way up the steps and pressed my ear to the door. The sounds battle cries and clashing of swords and the firing of guns invaded my eardrums. Another violent shake. I guess we were firing cannons as well.

A few hours later, the fighting seemed to cease. I had fallen asleep after getting adjusted to the sound of the fighting and the rumbling of the ship. I had also attempted to read some of the maps. Apparently, we were heading in the direction of Singapore, for reasons still unknown to me. Currently, I was reading Antonio's log. It was a quite difficult, the whole journal being in Spanish and all. I had seen my name written down as 'Lovi' numerous times though from the past weeks' entries.

I heard the door knob slowly turn, and I quickly hid the the diary, in fear of it being Antonio. I jumped out of his chair and back onto his bed. Watching as the door slowly opened.

I was greeted with a mess of blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. The man wore glasses and held a bloodied sword in hand. I saw Antonio come up behind him, a preditorial glint in his eyes, similar to the one you'd find in an animal protecting his family. He held a weapon, one I've never seen Antonio wield. It looked like a giant axe.

I observed as the blonde haired man quickly whipped around and stabbed his sword into Antonio's stomach, going right through his appendix and out the other end. He slowly pulled out and Antonio fell onto his knees, dropping his axe and clutching his stomach.

I screamed his name.

**And if you just know that Antonio is going to live since he's one of the main characters, FUCK YOU. Get a sense of imagination! One thing I would like to throw in, I pictured Pirate!Spain with a ponytail. His looks are actually based off of a piece of fanart I saw. Look up 'Pirate Spain' and the picture should be the first one on the third row. Also, my grandpa (Grampy) that I haven't seen since first grade is coming to visit for 10 days on Friday! I'm sure he'll be glad to know his granddaughter has grown up to be a yaoi obsessed, emo shit. I can't wait to see him! I'm going to an Oakland A's vs. Boston Red Sox game tomorrow. GO SOX!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MAH GAWD. There were a ton of reviews I want to respond to!**

**Altias- DEANNA! HOW DARE YOU UNCOVER MY SECRET IDENTITY! I am SPAIN! SPAAAAAAIIIINNNN! Russiaissecret,da?**

**Mila Mai- No, I live in Sacramento, sadly! I wish I lived in the bay area! I love it there so much!**

**Cifer10- Ah, but if I did that, it would mess up the ending, da? You'll just have to wait and see…**

**Lindy12- Ah! Better not let your parents see this then! Naughty child!**

**Lillialyce- Thanks for your kind review! I'm glad you like the story! And that you didn't think my rape scene was failure! I've actually been writing sex scenes since I wrote that chapter to try and get better. I send them to my dear friends, Prussia & France, and they edit them for me and tell me what to improve on. XD**

**Queen Happo- … I think I'm going to make fun of you every chapter. GRAMMAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Hetalia**

"Antonio!" I screamed and lunged forward to the Spaniard. I was stopped by the blonde man who had stabbed him. Instead of helping Antonio, I continued to hit Blue Eyes in the stomach, tears streaming down my face, "Why did you do that? You hurt Antonio! You fucking bastard!"

Blue Eyes held onto my shoulders and pressed me to the wall. He didn't move until I had calmed down and stopped crying. After that had happened, he grabbed my wrists and dragged me out of the Captain's quarters and across the main deck. The fighting had ceased, but there was still much tension between the Spanish and English. I saw Antonio splayed on the deck. Esteban and a female pirate, who I had learned was named Alicia, were tending to his wounds. As me and Blue Eyes walked, I saw Antonio's eyes closed. I guess that's why he wasn't attacking. If he was conscious, the battle would still be going on. I overheard Alicia say that the one through the appendix wasn't fatal, but it'd take quite a few weeks to recover. Why hadn't Blue Eyes killed Antonio. He was his enemy, after all.

Blue Eyes had dragged me all the way to the forecastle deck. There was another blonde with lighter hair, turned towards the ocean. I looked up at Blue Eyes, who had a loving glint in his eyes as he watched the shorter man. Was he in love with him?

"Arthur," Blue Eyes spoke gently, "Found him."

Arthur turned around and smiled grimly at me and Blue Eyes, "Thank you, Alfred." Alfred let go of my hands. I didn't run though. I stood my ground and inspected Arthur. The Englishman was obviously a pirate, and the captain at that. He appeared to be about Antonio's age. He had a pale complexion with bushy eyebrows and light blonde hair. Arthur's eyes burned with that same green fire I saw in Antonio when the ships were in battle. But he turned his gaze up to Alfred, and the green fire was put out. The fire had turned into a luscious green forest that seemed harmless. These two were obviously in love.

"Didn't expect to find ye on a Spanish ship," Arthur walked closer to us, "The Cossacks seem the type to kidnap young boys." He greeted me with a cold tone and the forest in his eyes had set back on fire. He gave me a deep glare.

"What are you talking about, you tea-loving bastard?" I greeted him back with an amber fire from my eyes. I almost wanted to step on his foot. One look from this English bastard pissed me off.

"There's an extremely generous reward," He inspected my curl and twirled it around his index finger, "For anyone who can bring back the kidnapped boy from the wedding in Napoli, Italy a few weeks back. There's not much of a description. Italian, brown hair, small, a single curl. I think you fit the description well."

I blushed and surpassed a moan when he played with my curl. My weakness. I pushed him away and looked out to the ocean. They were looking for me. Grandpa, Feliciano, Isabella. Everyone was looking for me. I could go home and go back to Isabella. I could get married. I could have children and take over Grandpa's restaurant once he passed. I could live my life as I dreamed. This was my free ride out of here.

But Antonio came to my mind. What about Antonio? Would he come back for me? I shuddered at the thought of my first night here. I didn't need a repeat of that. But Isabella… surely she missed me. If I didn't go home, that would only cause more trouble. I had to do the right thing. I looked up to Arthur, "Take me home."

My words were muffled by the sound of a cannon. Everyone jumped up and ran to the left side of the boat. A ship was coming.

"It's the Cossacks," I heard Alfred yell, "Retreat!" The British started to retreat back to their ship. Alfred swooped me over his shoulder and held onto a rope. He looked back to Arthur, who was still on the forecastle deck, frozen in shock, "Arthur! Come on!"

While Alfred was yelling for Arthur, I saw Antonio starting to wake from his slumber. He held onto his abdomen and saw Alfred carrying me away. Alfred needed to hurry!

Antonio had gathered all of his might and stood. He clutched onto his sword and ran at us. He had the green fire in his eyes that appeared when he was enraged. Arthur was running to catch the rope now. He jumped onto Alfred's back and the American jumped off the ship. We had started to swing over the open water to the British ship when a weight was dragging us downward. I looked down past Captain Arthur and saw a scarlet red long coat with a matching scarlet tricorn hat. The face looked up to us. A dangerous green blaze, brown ponytail swaying in the wind, sword held by the blade in mouth. Antonio was ready to kill.

Arthur had noticed the rival captain and held onto Alfred's back with one arm. He pulled out his sword and aimed it at Antonio. But Antonio dodged his swipe by swinging around the rope. He had one hand holding onto the rope, the other on his bleeding stomach. Antonio scooted himself up the rope and grabbed onto my arms quickly, pulling me off the rope with him.

The two of us continued to fall. I screamed and cursed Antonio. I was going to die, I was going to die. I couldn't swim! No one ever taught me how!

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me in midair. Antonio pulled me into his chest and I stopped screaming. Everything seemed like it would be okay now. Antonio made everything seem okay. I felt our bodies slam against the water and we quickly resurfaced. I went into a panic again. I flailed about but Antonio kept a firm grasp on me, kicking his feet below the water to keep us above the surface.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," He whispered weakly and kissed my forehead. I was going to protest, but decided not to.

"Hey! Antonio!" One of the crew members from Antonio's ship called down. He threw a rope down into the dark blue water.

"Lovi, we have to swim to it."

I shook my head no.

"Lovino," He told me sternly. He held onto my chin and forced me to look at him. I didn't want him to see me cry once more so I closed my eyes, "Just try to swim. For me."

I was completely silent. I couldn't talk, it felt as if I couldn't breathe. I just slowly nodded and felt Antonio let go. I watched him swim over to the rope as I flailed about, slowly and barely making my way to the rope. Waves splashed in my face, making my eyes blurry. I could make out Antonio's hat floating on top of the water in my path. I grabbed onto it and continued to 'swim.' I finally reached the rope and my arms had turned to pasta.

"Hold on tight," Antonio whispered and took his hat from me, placing it back on his head. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Antonio's chest. He seemed to sense how tired I was and wrapped his strong arm around me. I felt us being lifted out of the water. It seemed to take forever to get back onto main deck, but we made it. And once we got there, I laid down on the wooden planks and relaxed. I felt something cover my body and looked down to see Antonio's red long coat draped over my body. I looked over to him out of the corner of my eyes. I had never seen him without that coat on before, not even when we slept. It seemed like something he wouldn't give up to anyone. It was his pride and joy.

"_Te Amo,_" He said quietly, "_Te Amo, Lovi._"

**YAY FOR FLUFF ENDINGS! Just who are the Cossacks? I actually looked into is and guess what? Cossacks are Russian Pirates! I got terrified when I heard of them, I mean, Russians are already scary enough. At the end, Antonio told Lovino that he loved him pretty much. TOO BAD LOVI DOESN'T SPEAK TACO BELL MENU. I'm sorry. That was really racist. I used Google Translate so it's probably wrong. I don't take Spanish, or any language. At my school, you just have to take a form of art, and I take visual art every year so I d**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so embarassed about the Ti Amo drama from last chapter! It's all Google Translate's fault! Happy Easter to all my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

I laid stretched across Antonio's silky bed once more. Despite how cold and wet his coat was, I held onto it. Antonio was still out on the ship, he and Esteban had gone to the Cossack ship to try and uphold an alliance. Dammit, Antonio! He shouldn't be moving around! He has a fucking hole in his stomach!

But why should I even care? I held onto the coat tightly and closed my eyes. I inhaled the scent of Antonio; rum, tomatoes, ocean breeze, and something I couldn't quite identify, yet I think it was my favorite scent. What the hell was I doing? Missing Antonio? The fucking bastard kidnapped me and raped me not that long ago! He took me from Isabella and the simple life I dreamed of having!

Yet I couldn't find myself mad at him, the complete opposite actually. I sat up and rolled the coat into a ball and threw it across the room. I slid off the bed and picked up Antonio's journal, reading one of the entries that seemed really descriptive. I read my name quite a few times, and those words Antonio spoke to me earlier, 'Te amo.'

Te amo. What did that mean? It seemed important. If only I knew. Trying to decipher the meaning gave me a migraine.

I threw the journal across the room and it settled with the long coat. I couldn't stay in this room anymore! It just made me think of Antonio! I muttered curses in Italian and sat up, noticing a black heap in the corner of the room. Curious, I inspected it.

My tailcoat from the wedding. I frowned and remembered my fiancé's terrified face when Antonio and his crew entered the Catholic church. I wonder...

I slid my hand inside one of the pockets and felt two cold metal rings. Smiling slightly to myself, I pulled one out and slipped it on my ring finger. It felt right. I set the tailcoat back down and stepped up the steps onto the main deck.

Our ship still hadn't moved; we were right next to the Russian pirates. If I desired, I could have spotted Antonio's scarlet hat aboard the allied ship. I just ignored it and walked along to the forecastle deck. The pirates had stopped going about their duties when I walked by. I casted them curious glances. Some of them appeared a bit hostile towards me. I advanced forward quickly and just hoped Antonio and Esteban would be back soon.

"Hey," I turned around to be greeted by a gruff looking older pirate.

"C-Can I help you?" This man seemed to be rather intimidating.

"You're the Lovino kid that we kidnapped a few weeks ago. And you're also the reason our captain's injured, aye?"

I looked down at my feet, I'm the reason Antonio took that stab? N-No, Antonio wouldn't do that for me. No one would.

"I think it's ye best interest if you keep away from Captain Antonio. We don't need him getting caught up in anything scandalous."

"I-I think you're getting the wrong impression of this," Lie. Lie to save yourself any trouble. I never noticed Antonio and Esteban jumping off the rope onto the pirate ship, "Antonio and I have nothing to do with each other!"

No... that didn't sound right. I didn't want to admit it but...

"Really now? I'm glad to hear it," The bearded pirate gave me a toothless grin, "I guess Antonio just got you on this ship for the sake of mayhem, then." He turned around and nodded to Antonio, "Captain," and walked back to his post.

Antonio just looked at him for a moment and then turned his head to me. He heard what I said; that we had nothing to do with each other. Antonio just walked to me with a serious look on his face, "The Cossacks are sailing with us to Singapore. If you're going to be on my ship, I suggest you learn to sword fight."

"Antonio?" My voice was small. I can't believe Antonio heard that.

"Esteban will teach you. No one on this ship is allowed to be useless."

Useless? Useless? I haven't even been on this ship for a month! I thought Antonio wanted to take care of me! I thought he'd be the last person in the world to ever call me useless! Again I asked myself, why did I care? Antonio wasn't Isabella. He couldn't provide me with the emotion of love. Or lust. Or anything but fear and anger.

I just stomped off. I couldn't escape Antonio. We were on the same ship. Anything I did would probably be reported to him, he was so fucking controlling.

"What's wrong?" Esteban's smooth voice followed me to the quarter deck.

"Nothing! Antonio's being a Spanish bastard! Like always!" I sat down onto a wooden crate.

"What'd he say?" Esteban took over steering the ship. He leaned against the wooden wheel and looked back at me with his single eye.

"Just... just..." I sighed and told him the story.

"I see," He turned around and steered left. The Cossacks followed us, "He'll cool off. Just give him a few days. If you really want him to stop being an ass, find a tomato and give it to him. Or point out a sea turtle."

"Why?"

"Antonio loves those things. Tomatoes and turtles."

I looked out at the setting sun. I didn't know where the Hell I'd find a tomato out in the sea. And I couldn't stay near the edge of the boat without vomiting long enough to spot a turtle. I just stood up and looked at Antonio who was up in the crow's nest.

"Going to sleep?" Esteban looked at me.

I slowly nodded.

"Sleep well," He patted me on the head and I headed down into the captain's quarters and slept on the wooden planks next to the bed.

I didn't wake up the next morning on the bed.

**MY POOR ITALIAN BABY! Antonio usually carries him up onto the bed when he falls asleep on the ground. I feel like i rushed through this chapter. Ivan and Matthew will make their debut next chapter! Maybe Hercules and Kiku as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Have you ever heard that song, I Won't Say I'm in Love? ROMANO RIGHT THERE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia yet!**

The leather boot kicked me in the ribs. I fell down against the wooden planks and dropped my weapon. My enemy stood over me, his single hazel eye staring into my amber ones. He rose his sword rose to my neck, "Give up?"

I grimaced and scooted away. I regained my balance and picked my sword up, assuming an en garde position. The Spanish pirate laughed at me and sheathed his cutlass back to its holder, "Very nice. You're learning fast, Lovino. Just guard your right side better. It's your weakest point." Esteban took a swig from a bottle of rum that rested on the wood.

I slowly nodded and dropped my borrowed weapon, "Okay."

The orange evening sky had started to grow darker over the Atlantic Ocean. Esteban had been teaching me to swordfight for the past week, ever since Antonio told me to learn. Damn pirate, he was still being a bastard.

"What's on your mind, Lovino," Esteban snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Pissed about Antonio?"

I slowly nodded. How'd this guy know?

"I can just tell. Let me tell you something, Lovino," He took another swig of rum, "just forget all your worries and drink your night away. That's how a pirate solves it," Esteban held out the bottle of rum to me. I bit my lip and inspected it. Have I ever drunken alcohol? Yes, but only wine. Quickly, I snatched the bottle out of his hands and took a large gulp.

Yuck. Antonio liked this shit? It was worse than potatoes! I quickly swallowed it and shuddered. Fuck this, I wanted my wine! I shoved the bottle back at Esteban, who laughed and took a swig.

"Don't like it?"

"Fuck no! It tastes like total shit, you stupid pirate!"

Esteban ruffled my hair like usual. But this time, I pushed his hand away. He just gave me a light smile, "You'll get used to it," He handed me the bottle again, "Try it again. Just keep drinking until you can't even taste if."

"In other words, until I'm drunk?"

"Yes."

I looked at the cold glass in my pale hands and back to Esteban once more. I guess he was right. I DID need to get Antonio off my mind for a bit. I took another swig of the revolting drink and made a disgusted face.

"No I'm not," I slurred and pressed myself into Esteban's chest, "quit sayin' things like that."

"You're completely wasted," I felt his hand run through my hair, "control yourself, Lovi."

I looked up at him and frowned deeply, "Yer not allowed to go 'round callin' me that."

"What? Call you Lovi? Why not?"

I gave him a drunken smile and felt my cheeks get pink, "Only Antonio can say that."

I heard Esteban's soft laugh. He twirled his index finger around my curl, "Do you have a soft spot for Captain Antonio?"

"Ahn... D-Don't touch that," I moaned and lazily swatted his hand away, "it makes me horny."

Esteban laughed once more. His hands slid down to my waist. In my drunken state, I had no issue with it. If I was sober, I would have ripped his dick off, "Does Antonio know about that?"

It was my turn to laugh, "No, he'd be all over me if he knew 'bout the curl." I reached for the bottle of rum beside us. This was my second bottle. Esteban had drunken three, if I remembered correctly. And he was still sober.

"Who 're the people on the other ship? Are they Spanish?"

"No, they're Russian. They're traveling with us to Singapore. Trading ships are less likely to attack pirates if they're traveling together."

"Pussies."

"Hm?"

"Pussies! The damn 'ussians are too pussy to travel alone," I yelled and laughed right afterwards.

"...If you say so," Esteban moved his hands away from my body, "You know how you said you had nothing to do with Antonio the other day?"

"I don't 'member much," I grumbled and closed my eyes, "Except 'Tonio's pissed at me."

"Stay awake," He whispered to me, "But anyways, do you feel anything special for the Captain?"

I opened my eyes and poked Esteban's cheek, trying to make the world stop spinning, "I like it when he tells me 'te amo.' Don't know what it means though," I felt heat rise to my cheeks, "He speaks nice Spanish."

"Of course he does. It's his native language. His father always nicknamed him Spain."

"My daddy called me Romano."

"I'll call you Romano too, then."

I pouted at him, "Fiiine," I took another gulp of rum and closed my eyes once more, "What does it mean?"

"Te amo?"

"Yeah. You're a Spainish-talker. Tell me."

"I really shouldn't. It's something you need to find out on your own."

I groaned and felt sick to my stomach, "Esto," I wanted to give him a nickname as well.

"Hm," He brushed his index finger along my cheek, caressing it softly.

"Don't feel good," I grabbed onto his shirt and he helped me up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and helped me to the edge of the boat, where I vomited today's share of tack and salted meat.

"Just let it all out, Romano," He rubbed my back and whispered soothing words.

Once I was done, I leaned on Esteban for support. The pirate picked me up bridal style, "You're done drinking for tonight," I remembered him carrying me to the captain's quarters before I passed out.

I hadn't moved out of my room all day. The healing in my appendix was a slow process, and all I had done was drink rum and write in my journal all day. Lovino hadn't spoke to me almost all week. I guess I was perhaps a bit cold with him last week. But what he said… It irritated me.

I always knew Lovi wouldn't completely be mine. No matter how many times I referred to him as 'beautiful Lovi' or 'my Lovi' he wouldn't completely accept my feelings. He still thought of Isabella and his family and friends on numerous occasions.

I loved the boy. I loved the boy deeply. His harsh exterior meant that there was a soft, loving boy on the inside. His deep amber eyes and chocolate brown hair. His slender figure and his quick temper. Everything about him just… beautiful. Not hot, or cute, or pretty, or sexy. But the highest standard of them all. Beautiful

I heard the door open and I tilted my head up. Esteban walked in with my Lovi in his arms. I clenched my fists as he dropped my delicate angel on my bed. I quickly took notice of his state of being; passed out drunk, "What did you do to him?"

"Calm down, Antonio," He scratched the back of his head, "I was just showing him how to pass the time. Romano's a complete lightweight."

"Romano?" I quickly sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in my abdomen.

"He told me I could call him that. It's what his father used to call him."

I gritted my teeth together and took a deep breath, "Get out. I'll be teaching Lovi how to fight from now on."

"Captain, I'm sorry—"

"Just get out," I commanded, "Do you dare disobey my orders, Esto?" I sneered

The pirate turned and stomped out.

**RAAH. I have to cut here because my dad is coming downstairs and I'll be FUCKED if he sees me on the computer. GOOD NIGHT, DARLINGS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SPAIN NEEDS A BIGGER PART IN THE HETALIA MOVIE. HURR. This took my a while because I was getting distracted by VOCALOID AMVs for three hours. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hetalia!**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and awake. I sat up and gazed down the angel beside me. Lovi looked sick. I blamed Esteban for telling him to drink. Slowly, he opened his amber eyes. The usually bright color was dull.

"A-Antonio..." He turned his head up to face me, "Shit... My head hurts." He pressed his hand to his forehead and threw the blankets over him.

"Just relax today, Lovi," I whispered and stood up, "The alcohol gave you a bad head cold. Stay down here."

The young boy slowly nodded and groaned in pain, "What in God's name happened last night?"

I sighed and pulled on my red long coat, "Esto got you dead drunk last night. You passed out."

"Bastard.." He whispered and pushed the blankets away from his face.

I chuckled to myself and leaned over the small boy, "Good morning, Lovi," I placed a kiss on his cheek, much to his dislike.

"Get off! You're a bastard too," He pushed me lightly and that's when I took notice; Lovino was wearing a silver wedding band on his ring finger. I backed up and stood up, quickly grabbing my tri-hat and walking out, leaving the Italian in the expensive stolen bed.

What was that? I know he wasn't wearing the ring when I stole him. I leaned over the railing on the main deck and took a swig of rum.

"Drinking this early in the morning, Comrade Antonio," It was the Cossack captain, Ivan Braiginsky.

"Aye. Like you aren't doing the same, Ivan."

"True," The Russian man gave a creepy laugh and took a sip of vodka that was hiding in his thick winter coat, "That boy with you," He started with his thick Russian accent rolling off his tongue, "He's the one that the British want, da?"

I frowned, "No. They want his younger brother. I've heard from word of mouth that Lovi's brother is with Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Isabella and his grandfather have assumed Lovi is dead."

"What if Ludvig and Gilbert are in Singapore? The boy will surely see his little brother."

I only shrugged and look another gulp, "It's not like Lovi will run away with him. He knows I'll just come back for him again."

"You're really intent on making him yours, da?"

I grinned smugly and stood up. I started to walk back down into my quarters, "I love him. That's all there is to it."

…o0o…

My head was pounding. My nose was runny. I felt like shit, and it was all Esteban's fault. Well, according to Antonio at least. My body was telling me to sleep, but my mind wanted to be awake. This was the absolute worst!

The only good thing was that Antonio finally seemed to stop being mad at me. I mean, I was in his bed after all. The sunlight caught on the silver band around my ring finger. I looked down at it and sighed.

Would I really need this anymore? I had a doubt in my mind I woulnd't be seeing Isabella again. Closing my eyes, I slid the ring slowly off my finger and placed it on the pillow beside me. I felt my eyes well up and my throat had a great lump in it. Small tears fell and I covered my face with the blankets. Why was I crying? Because I wouldn't see my Isabella again? Because I was in a pirate ship? Because I had sinned, by going to bed with another man? It's not like I wanted to though, he forced me! All these feelings and thoughts, I felt them just attack me all at once, and handling them all wasn't something I was capable of doing.

I thought of God and how I had sinned ever since Antonio kissed me at mine and Isabella's wedding. I would surely need to get to a confession booth. I then thought of Isabella and found my mind blank. It seemed that we had grown more distant. I didn't feel that warm, fuzzy feeling of love in my chest when I thought of my bride. Just… nothing. No feeling at all.

But Antonio was a different story. When he came to mind my head raced with thoughts, both good and evil. My cheeks heated up and my heart ached. I had the secretive desire to sleep with him once more. Feel that expert tongue run across my body. Those strong hands caressing me softly while he twirled my curl around his finger…

What the hell was that? Did I really just daydream of having sex with that damn pirate? Surely it was the hangover making me think of such lewd things. I hit the pillow in frustration, "Lord, forgive me," I heard the door open and the captain stepped in.

"How're you feeling, Lovi?" Antonio sat on the edge of the bed and tugged the blanket down to my legs. I could feel his intent gaze on my crying face, "What's wrong my beautiful angel?"

I wiped my eyes, "N-Nothing," I sniffled, "And don't give m-me stupid nicknames either, b-bastard."

Antonio laid on top of the wedding ring beside me and ran his left hand through my bangs, "You can't look like that and tell me nothing's wrong," he spoke with a gentle voice, "Tell me anything. No, just tell me everything. I'll keep it a secret."

I stayed silent for a few moments, well, besides my crying and sniffling noises, "E-Everything's wrong! Me being on this ship! You! Esteban! Isabella!" I brought my hands up to my eyes. This stress and depression was getting to me. I started to scream Italian profanities at him, "_Bastard! E 'tutta colpa tua! Tu sei un fottuto stronzo! Io ti odio! Ti odio così tanto, Antonio!_"

"Lovi…" Antonio moved my hand away from my eyes and pulled me into his chest, "_Te amo mucho, mi angelito hermoso. Por favor, no llores más. Tu cara sonriente es hermoso. Y me encantaría volver a verla._"

That Spanish language again. Whenever Antonio spoke it to me, all my worries shut seemed to fade away. But this time, not completely. I hit Antonio's chest over and over, just trying to let loose some of these bottled up feelings, "_Bastard pirata ... È colpa tua se io sono così. Tutto ciò che fate tutto mi fa incazzare._"

We stayed like that for quite a while, speaking to each other in our native languages. Neither of us knew what we were saying, but it didn't matter. I had started to drift into sleep when I heard a call outside, "_La tierra, ho!_"

**Aren't cute fluffy endings the best? I was just about to squeeze the life out of my computer for the ending to this one! Will Lovino see his family ever again? Just what had happened to Feliciano, and why did Antonio know the ****Beilschmidt brothers? You'll just have to wait, heh.**

**TRANSLATION TIEM!**

**Bastard! E 'tutta colpa tua! Tu sei un fottuto stronzo! Io ti odio! Ti odio così tanto, Antonio!- Bastard! It's all your fault! You're a fucking asshole! I hate you! I hate you so much, Antonio!**

**Te amo mucho, mi angelito hermoso. Por favor, no llores más. Tu cara sonriente es hermoso. Y me encantaría volver a verla- I love you so much, my beautiful little angel. Please don't cry anymore. Your smiling face is beautiful. And I'd love to see it again.**

**Bastard pirata ... È colpa tua se io sono così. Tutto ciò che fate tutto mi fa incazzare.****-** **Bastard pirate... It's your fault I'm like this. Everything you do completely pisses me off.**

**La tierra, ho!-** **Land, ho!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Take a hand, form a circle, that's… that's a circle. **

…**.BIN LADEN IS DEAD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

The call was made clearly in Spainish. Antonio and I just stayed in the comfort of each others' arms, listening to the sounds of the pirates above us getting ready to pull into port. I shivered, noticing how cold it was even with Antonio and the blankets. The pirate laughed at me and wrapped his scarlet coat around me.

"I need to go help, Lovi," Antonio whispered and started to get up, "Do you still feel sick?"

I gave him a small nod and pulled the blankets over my head.

"You'll be okay without me here?"

"I'll be perfectly fine, stupid asshole!" I wiped my nose on my arm and listened to him chuckle and walk out. As soon as Antonio was gone, I sat up and looked out the circular window. Land was in view, Singapore, I think. After almost a month, I could get off this fucking ship!

Well, that's what I thought. When we pulled into port, Antonio told me to take a siesta, as he called them. I was the only one left on the Spanish ship, and I couldn't fucking fall asleep!

…0…

"Captain Fernandez-Carrideo. I am honored be your acquaintance," The small Japanese man sat on his knees in front of me, "Why have you called for an assembly of pirates? I am curious."

I took my crew, and Lovi, into Singapore for a bit of... assistance. The British were slowly taking over our seas. If I wanted Lovi to be safe with me, they needed to be stopped.

"Kiku-San, I am sure you are aware of the British trading companies taking over the seas. Executing any and all pirates, and taking them back to England to be hanged. I've heard even the British pirates are being executed."

"I am aware, and it is an issue that must be taken care of," Kiku had an emotionless stare as he looked at the Greek in the corner of the room, who was holding onto a small cat, "But what should we do? Fight?"

"I'm just suggesting for a council of pirates to decide what we should do."

"A council is a good idea. If the Russians are already here, surely the English and the French will follow," He stood up and started to walk to the doors, "But one more question," He turned to the Greek and he set the cat down and exited the small room, "I found a Prussian thief running about my port last night."

The Greek came back with the Prussian, hands bound behind his back. Gilbert! How'd he get to Singapore? The Greek threw Gilbert down onto the floor in front of us.

"Do you know this thief?" Kiku pulled his katana out from its holder.

I took a deep breath, "...Never seen him before in my life."

"I see," He lifted Gilbert's head up by his bangs and held the blade to his throat.

"Antonio! Come on, man! You're being a really unawesome pirate right now," Gilbert looked up to me, "Tell him to stop!"

I stood there with stone eyes. One of my friends, about to be murdered right in front of me by this quiet Japanese man. I couldn't save him, no matter how much I wanted to. I had to stay on good terms with the pirates in Singapore for Lovino's safety.

"Bruder!" A deep voice, thick with German accent. A masculine blonde, crashing through the window. Ludwig Beilshimidt, Gilbert's younger brother.

The Beilshmidt brothers were no pirates, but two men who worked on ships, at ports, anywhere they could get work. They were also thieves. But not the sort of thieves you'd classify as a pirate. Gilbert had been a big help on quite a few of my raids, although.

"Hercules!" Kiku looked at the Greek. In the midst of the chaos, Gilbert had gotten loose. Hercules nodded and unsheathed his cutlass. Ludwig did the same.

"Go, bruder! Look for Feliciano, I've lost track of him," Ludwig yelled to his elder family member as he deflected a blow from Hercules.

"Lugwig, you can't take them both on!" Gilbert looked at his brother

"Just go! I'll be fine!"

"Lud-"

"GO!"

Gilbert took a few steps back and just nodded. He jumped for the window and just barely made it. He climbed out and took off down the streets of the pirate-ridden port.

"Antonio-San! Quit standing around and go catch him," Kiku ordered me to leave. I was about to protest, but I needed to see Lovi. If the Beilshmidts were here, Feliciano was probably snooping about my ship, trying to find my Lovi!

...0...

I groaned and rolled out of the silk red bed. When was Antonio going to come back and get me? I was fucking sick of staying on this ship!

I heard footsteps up on the main deck. Was Antonio back? Esteban? Anyone? I buttoned Antonio's coat up to my chest, it was the only thing I was wearing besides my undergarments, and walked out onto the deck. Only, it wasn't Antonio waltzing around aimlessly. Or Esteban. It was my dear little-

"Fratello," Feliciano squealed and jumped onto me, "Fratello! Fratello! Ludwig was right! You are here!"

"F-Feli," I wrapped my arms around my annoying brother tightly. He was a pain, but I still loved my little fratello. It made me happy just to see a familiar face, "How'd you get here?"

"W-Well, after you got kidnapped," He wiped some tears away from his eyes, "Ludwig stayed with me for a few days. He said that he didn't like how depressed I was being. Grandpa was really sad too. Isabella thinks you're dead. But anyways-"

"What... Isabella..." I was awestruck. Being gone for a few days and my fiancé thinks I'm dead and moves on with her life, "Isabella, my Isabella would never think that..."

"Ve... Fratello, she's marrying again. She moved on, I-I'm sorry."

"The damn tramp!" I screamed, "It's been four fucking weeks! I haven't been gone that long! The fucking hussy just goes and marries some random man? Damn the tart to Hell!"

"Fratello, calm down!"

I fell onto my knees and cried. Isabella... How I loved her so. Why? Why did everyone have to be against me?

"Just..." I wiped my eyes on Antonio's coat, "Just finish the story, Feli."

"O-Okay," He sat down beside me, "Ludwig said he didn't want me to s-stay sad, so he told me we'd go and find you," I took a deep breath, "I-I left Grandfather a note, telling him where I went. Me and Ludwig left at night. I-it was Ludwig, his brother Gilbert, an Austrian named Roderich, and a few more men. W-We have a small ship, but it still gets us go to faraway places. And I found you, Fratello. We can go back home to Grandpa!"

I looked over at him with wet eyes, "...Y-Yeah."

Truth be told, I wasn't sure I wanted to go back home just yet. Maybe I wanted to see the world. Maybe I wanted to learn how to be strong, instead of being a wimp. Maybe...

Maybe I was in love? Truly and deeply in love? But with what or whom? The ocean? The ship? The fresh air? Open skies?

...Antonio?

I shook the thought from my head. No one loved me. It was something that just came with being Lovino Vargas.

"Fratello," Feliciano looked at me, "Do you even want to come home?"

I pulled my knees into a chest. This was my little brother. I could be honest with him, "I don't think I'm ready, Feli. When I'm out here, on the sea I mean, I get to see so much of the world I can't see in Napoli."

Feliciano had a small smile on his lips, "Are you in love, Fratello?"

My cheeks had an embarrassing pink tint to them, "Of course not! Has being out on the sea made you even more of a dumbass?"

"Ve~ you'll fall in love again soon," He blushed a bit and the wind blew his bangs out of his face, "I'm in love with Ludwig."

I snapped my head towards him, "He's a man, Feli! And a potato-bastard too! Being with a man is blasphemous!"

Like I was one to talk. I slept with Antonio. Forcefully, though.

"But, Fratello! Ludwig is so cool," He whined, "He protects me and keeps me warm and safe! I love Ludwig!"

"It's still a sin," I told him, "If the church knew, they'd be pissed." I knew something wasn't right about the potato-bastard the moment Feliciano invited him to dinner a few months ago, "You're only fourteen, Feli. You don't need to fall in love right away. Meet a nice, pretty girl."

"But you're seventeen, Fratello! And you almost got married!"

"Doesn't matter. He's a man. How old his he, anyways?"

Feliciano grumbled his answer.

"What was that?"

"Twenty-two," He spoke a bit louder, "But it's okay. I don't mind!" He stayed cheerful. How could he be so happy? I guess that's what love does to people.

"Lovi!" I perked my head up as I heard Antonio's voice down below.

"Feliciano! Are you up there?" A German accent followed Antonio's smooth Spanish accent. I suspected the potato lover, but it sounded a bit different. I stood up and looked over the railing. Antonio and an albino man were climbing up the plank that let us board the ship.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano cheered and smiled down, "You're safe! But where's Ludwig?"

**YUS. I stopped right here. MUHAHA. But I've noticed something. When I check my hits for each chapter, they're gradually decreasing with each chapter so I'm like... **

**My first chapter I have 2,00+ views, and the second one dropped to 700+ views. It just makes me a bit sad. Anyone have any ideas on how to attract more readers?**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLY SHIT. 65 REVIEWS? I LOOOOVE ALL OF YOU! Also, one of my reviewers (I forgot your username, Jocelyn.) sits next to me in Science. My dear Jocelyn gave me a pirate hat just because I was writing this FanFic. I LOVE YOU, JOCELYN. YOU'RE ONE OF MY MANY TURTLES. Meh. Was going to update this yesterday, but I was teasing my pregnant dog because she couldn't jump on my bed. She's a mini Australian shepherd. I was also watching Adventure Time. AND NOTHING GETS IN THE WAY OF ADVENTURE TIME. Not even Hetalia. Let's see how many times Lovi says 'bastard' in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia**

The four of us sat on barrels and leaned on the edges of the ship as we surrounded the Quarter Deck. I took my seat on a barrel while Antonio leaned on the wooden railing right next to me, constantly reaching for my hand and trying to grab my curl. I was going to murder the bastard the next time he reached for my curl.

"Ve, Gilbert you still didn't tell me where Ludwig is." Feliciano rocked his feet back and forth as he looked at his potato-bastard boyfriend's potato bastard brother.

The albino just shrugged and looked at his shoulder when a small yellow bird landed on it, "Don't know. I wouldn't worry about West. He's a strong guy, thanks to me raising him, after all."

"West?" Feliciano looked confused, "Who's that?"

"Ludwig. It's a super awesome nickname thing that only us brothers can know about."

I scoffed and swatted Antonio's hand away. Gilbert was just one of those annoying bastards who was full of himself. What the fuck was with that yellow bird on his shoulder anyways? The stupid thing stared into souls!

"It's been a long day," The Prussian man stood up, "Me and my awesome little bird deserve a beer. I'll be at the bar." Gilbert walked down the wooden stairs and down the loading ramp. He took off up the pier and towards the pirate-ran port. I looked down at my little brother. He looked trouble and worried.

"Fratello, do you think Ludwig will be okay?" Feliciano looked up at me with a slight frown.

I glanced at Antonio out of the corner of my eye. The captain kept a steady gaze on my younger brother, and quite frankly, it made me a bit jealous.

"He'll be fine! Like the potato-bastard's brother said, don't worry about him! Just let your pedophile boyfriend figure it out himself!" Antonio reached for my curl again, "And don't fucking touch me there, or I'll break your stupid finger, bastard!" I stood up and faced Antonio, who just smiled at me.

"Aw, does my Lovi need a hug?" He opened his arms and reached for me.

"Go to Hell, dumbass!" I snorted at him.

"Ve~ Let's give big brother a nice hug!" My idiot brother came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest. Antonio's arms snaked around my waist, crushing me with his strength. I called them both idiotic dumbasses, pushed them away, and stomped off the ship.

...0...

I watched Lovino stomp off the loading ramp and down the pier, mumbling things in Italian. The boy's fiery attitude was what made him so irresistible. I was left alone with his little brother.

Feliciano was almost as cute as his elder brother. The single flyaway curl sticking out of the side of his head, Italian accent, short, and brunette hair. Although Lovino's was much darker. He was airheaded, cowardly, and extremely friendly. The opposite attitude of Lovino. How old was Feliciano when I met Lovi? Eight? Nine? The Italian boy, however, was staring at me like he was terrified to be alone with me, "What's wrong?"

"Wh-Why did you take Fr-Fratello, Mister Pirate S-Sir," Feliciano seemed almost too scared to speak to me, "I-I mean... B-Big Brother doesn't seem like the type to talk with p-pirates. A-Ah! Not that I don't think y-you're like the o-others... Ah! Not like y-you aren't as scary and old as them. Ah! B-But you're not old! O-Or scary! I-It's not a b-bad thing though!"

I listened to the boy ramble on and on, trying to apologize in his own way, "It's not like I never knew him before I kidnapped him, Feliciano. Lovi was what I wanted for six years. I waited and waited for him to be older, almost tempted to come snatch him away when he was twelve. But I kept my patience, and came into port the day I learned of his marriage to Isabella," I spat out her name like it was Davey Jones himself, "I couldn't let Lovino get married to such a tramp. So I killed the nun who screamed when we came closer to the church, and snatched Lovi before it was too late."

"When'd you'd first meet Fratello?"

"When I was eighteen. I'm twenty four now. When we first came to Napoli when my father was still alive, he was the captain of our ship back then, I met my Lovi on that night. When we left the next morning, I swore that I'd come back and take Lovi."

Feliciano was quiet for a moment, "Please take care of Fratello."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him to come home with me, but he said he didn't want to," I felt my cheeks heat up and a smile form on my lips as Feliciano spoke, "Maybe he likes you." The Italian smiled a bit, "Like how I like Ludwig."

…0…

I sat in the bar down in one of the alleys. Esteban saw me wandering the streets and took me in here. Luckily they had wine, I'd kill myself if I drank that shit rum again, but it was really cheap. But still, it was better than nothing.

"What's wrong with you now, Romano," Esteban looked over at me from his stool, "More drama with Antonio?"

I shot him a glare, "Why do you keep on calling me that?"

"Romano? You told me I could call you that when you were drunk."

I grunted, and took another sip of the cheap alcohol, "Whatever. I just don't like the way Antonio looks at Feliciano."

This seemed to catch the pirate's interest, "And how does he look at him?"

"Like he's something just there for his pleasure. It bugs the shit out of me! Feliciano has that stupid potato bastard! Antonio needs to just leave him alone!"

"Are you jealous, Romano?" He teased me and ruffled my hair. I just pushed his hand away when it got too close to my curl.

"Of course not! Just…" I thought of a good excuse, "Feli's too damn good and innocent for a pirate bastard like him!"

"And this 'potato bastard' is good enough for your brother?"

"No way in fucking Hell! The guy's a total creep! Feliciano's only fourteen. Ludwig's obviously taking advantage of him!"

"Hm," Esteban smiled a bit, "Maybe it's just because you and your brother look alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Romano, it's not really any secret. It's quite obvious, actually. Antonio has feelings for you."

My cheeks felt hot, I leaned in a bit closer to Esteban, "No chance! Anto—"

"Quit denying it, Romano. Why would he randomly kidnap you? Just for another member of the crew? If he wanted one, he could just pull any man working at port onto his ship. There's obviously a special reason he wanted you."

I stayed silent. I really didn't know what to say.

"But be extremely careful. The captain's a dangerous man, you should know that. I'll watch out for you, though."

...0…

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, "...I can't believe we're staying the night here."

It was almost nighttime, and I had found Antonio and Feliciano. They were joined by that Gilbert guy again, and some French pirate whose name was 'Francis.' The French fucker creeped me out. But, Gilbert and Francis _were_ Antonio's two friends, so I just stayed away.

Still no sign of Ludwig, and Feliciano was getting extremely uneasy. He constantly glanced around frantically for the German and kept asking me if we could look for him. I just told him we'd be okay. And now here we were.

In front of a brothel.

"Aw, come on, Lovi," Antonio gushed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "It will be fun! You get to stay in a house full of lovely women who will be all over such a handsome Italian boy like yourself, _sí_?"

"It's not like you'd let them anywhere near me, bastard," I muttered and shook his arm off of me, "Besides. This place is stupid. It makes me think of Isabella."

"Ah? Are you calling your fiancée a harlot?" Antonio sounded cheerful to the confession

I shrugged, "Guess so. And that's ex-fiancée, thanks to you."

"Don't be such a downer, _peu Italien_," Francis told me, "It'll be fun!"

I scoffed and walked inside the building. A Chinese man, or woman. I couldn't tell, stood in the hallway. The asian walked up to me and wrapped its thin arms around my shoulders, "I'm good, aru."

A man. It was obvious by the voice. Antonio and the rest followed in after me. Antonio shot the Chinese a glare and he back off of me. Francis stepped forward and spoke to the man in fluent Mandarin, obviously flirting. After a few moments, the two sauntered down the hall and off into one of the bedrooms.

This place was disgusting.

Gilbert had disappeared once we got to our room. Feliciano told me he saw him go off with a blonde man with green eyes and a brunette man with a mole below his mouth. I made a disgusted sound and flopped onto the broken in bed.

"I'm going to go speak with Kiku again," Antonio announced to me and my unusually quiet brother, "Will you be okay with me gone, little Lovi?"

"Go to Hell, pirate."

"I'll take that as a yes," He snuck a kiss onto my cheek and ran out, "_Buenas noches, mi amo_!"

"Bastard!" I yelled after him, "Don't fucking kiss me!"

Feliciano sat on the bed beside me, "You're in love, Fratello!" He cheered, "You're in love with Antonio!"

"Am not!" I pushed him onto the floor.

"Are too! Just say it!"

The two of us bickered in Italian for at least an hour over the subject. I finally got up and walked to the window, "Get off my case, I won't say it!"

Feliciano stood behind me, holding his arms out for a hug, "Come on and be proud. It's okay, you're in love, Fratello. You'll be much happier if you just admit it."

The two of us fell asleep afterwards in the same bed. My damn brother smelled like garlic and pasta. In the middle of the night, I felt the weight shift next to me and heard little footsteps run out the door. I woke myself up and wrapped the sheet around me, standing by the window.

Outside, Ludwig was coming down the street with Antonio. The German's arm was wrapped in bloodied bandages, but other than that, he looked pretty alright.

My idiot brother ran out the door and squealed in delight when he saw Ludwig. Antonio disappeared into the brothel, leaving the two alone. My brother and his partner hugged for what seemed like the longest time. Finally, Feliciano reached up for a kiss, and the larger man gladly kissed him back.

I blushed out of jealousy and quickly closed the curtain. I turned around and retreated back to the bed, throwing the pillow over my head, "This is all Antonio's fault," I muttered into the worn mattress.

I felt a large weight beside me and warm hands wrap around me. It wasn't Feliciano, but Antonio. He planted a kiss on my shoulder, assuming I was asleep. Slowly, I let myself fall asleep in his arms.

..At least I won't say it out loud.

**MOAR FLUFF. I'm honestly too lazy to count the 'bastards.' Some of you thought I was going to quit if I didn't get more views on this. THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'm so determined to finish this story! It's not like my Junjou FanFics where I completely gave up from lack of interest XD I swear, I updated those like… every three months. I have a question. What's the fanfic where America is a child and England like… rapes him and stuff and France and Canada (I think it's them) come to save him? I MUST KNOW. If you know, please PM me or something! Also, since I'm such a FanFic n00b, do documents get deleted from stories after their life expires? 'Cause it says it stays in the system for 60 days…**


	12. Chapter 12

**The pirate meeting! YAY! I really needed to get the pirate meeting over with, so I could move along with the storyline. So this is an important chapter! 7 bastards in the last chapter XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia**

Over the next week, I had only grown closer and closer to Antonio. When I called him a bastard, it was taken as a light joke. And when he tried to kiss my cheek, I just complained and hit his arm playfully. The days had also grown into a routine. Wake up, get something to eat, watch more pirates arrive at port, play cards with Antonio or Esteban, go to the beach with Feliciano and the others, get some lunch, drink, and get some dinner, and then go to rest at the brothel.

Antonio's friend Gilbert annoyed the shit out of me. And then his other friend Francis arrived when the French pirates came. Francis humped everything that moved. And Gilbert referred to himself as 'Awesome Me.'

The meeting of the pirates had finally come. Feliciano, Ludwig, and Gilbert were not going to be there, since they weren't pirates. Esteban was going though. He said it was for captains and their best mates only. It pissed me off a bit that I couldn't know what was happening. Antonio just said that there was going to be a battle and all the pirates needed to agree on it. Truth be told, when he told me that, I got a little scared.

…0…

"Everyone settle down!" The fellow Spanish captain to my right announced, trying to calm down the rowdy group. Esteban sat to my left. And next to Esteban, Kirkland and Jones, "Let Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo speak. He's the one who called the meeting."

Gradually, the pirates settled down, and I was allowed to speak, "As many of you know, the trade companies are growing more and more everyday. The biggest problem of all, "I glared at Arthur out of the corner of my eye, "the British companies. They're taking us captive, and getting rid of us like we're not even human beings. I, for one, will not just sit around and watch my comrades be killed without mercy right in front of me. I say we stand up to the companies, and let them know we're stronger than them." A loud roar rippled throughout the pirates, mostly fighting over what was right.

"We'd be killed!"

"No, we need to face them!"

"M' crew 's stay'n out 'f th's one, aye."

I bit my lip and turned to Arthur. The Brit stood up right away and held onto his cutlass from its holder. I gripped my axe firmly, just in case anything got bloody.

"I wonder, Arthur. How come no one from your crew has been reported missing or dead yet," The Brit stiffened. Ah, yes. I hit a weak spot, "Other British crews have been completely erased from existence. But yours stays together no matter how many encounters with the trade companies."

After that statement, all seemed to quiet down. I had the floor once more, "Would you like to explain that to all of us, Captain Kirkland?"

Arthur looked back at his American partner. Esteban smiled grimly at me. A gunshot was heard, Esteban had fired it. And many more followed. Sailors and soldiers crashed in through the windows, from the halls, and from the most random hiding places. Kiku said we'd be safe here! We were found.

Quickly, I lunged at Arthur. He was the one who told them! He was with the trade companies all along! Fucking tea lover! I swung my axe like a madman at Arthur, who nimbly dodged my attacks. He deflected a few with his sword and tried to get me to quit, "It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"

The Brit backed up into the wall. I had him now. My archenemy, soon gone from my life forever. His American lover wasn't paying attention to him, Alfred was too busy fighting the British tooth and bone.

...wait.

Alfred fighting the British? Weren't they on their side? This made no sense... Who made that first shot? Obviously it was a signal for the Brits to come.

"It wasn't me, you git!" Arthur squirmed underneath me, finally pushing me off. I stepped back a bit, "Me and my crew have nothing to do with this! It's as much of a surprise to me as it is to you!"

...0...

"Fratello, are you going to be in that fight?" Feliciano swung his legs over the open water. The two of us sat on the pier, legs swinging over open water. No one was around us, but we heard about a fight in Kiku's house. Me and Feliciano decided it'd be best to stay away. It was probably just a brawl amongst the pirates, anyways.

I pulled my knees into my chest, scooting away from the water a bit, "I-I don't know... Esteban taught me how to swordfight."

"Ve... I hope you'll be okay." He placed his hand on top of mine, "Grandpa put a reward up for me. He thinks Luddy kidnapped me."

A deep frown formed on my lips. Of course he didn't want to find me. When Arthur had tried to bring me back to Italy, he wanted to bring Feliciano back. He thought I was him, "R-Really?"

"Yeah."

I stood up and turned away, "Feli, y-you should go back to Italy... If Grandpa's really that w-worried, you shouldn't make him worry. A-After all... He's done so much for us."

"Frate—"

"Just stop!" I shouted, "Grandfather obviously loves you so much more!" I ran away from my brother. '_Just like always, Romano. Just keep running away from your issues!'_

I found myself running to Kiku's shack. I also found myself wanting to see Antonio. He seemed like the only person to be happy to ever see me. I wanted him to hold onto me and try to kiss me while I just swatted him away. But I stopped halfway. What was I doing? They wouldn't let me in. Instead, I turned around and trudged back to the brothel.

…0…

"A-And what sucks the most," I hiccupped, "Is that none of them even cared that I was gone!" I slurred to Gilbert. The sun was setting and still no sign of any pirates that were at the meeting. I had stumped into the bar after whining to the harlots at the whorehouse for a bit and met Gilbert in here. I was wasted already. Fuck Feliciano. Fuck Isabella. Fuck Grandfather.

"Wow, such a sad story," the Prussian rolled his eyes and took a gulp of beer, "You're wasted. Get back to the whores."

I pouted and took another sip of my drink, "Maybe I should go live with the whores! No one cares about any of them. Roderich, Vash, Yao, Elizabetha, no one cares about 'em!"

A scream was heard from outside and Gilbert jumped up from his seat. British soldiers entered the bar and the few pirates and other customers that had weapons about them pulled their weapons out. I got scared and hid in the corner like the drunken coward I was. Where the hell was Antonio? He was supposed to be the night in shining armor! He needed to save me!

A fight started to break out, "Lovi, get out!" I heard Gilbert's voice in my drunken state, "If you're going to be a burden on everyone, just get out!"

I looked over to the door and started to feel dizzy, slowly falling into drunken unconciousness. I saw a familiar figure enter the bar; one with black hair and a missing eye.

"Estebaaan…" I whined and reached for him, "Save meee…"

I watched Esteban's figure loom over me. He picked me up into his arms, "He's the one." I heard him say. The next thing I knew, Esteban had thrown me onto the table roughly. My conciousness was getting smaller and smaller. I felt rope around my wrists and the feeling of being picked up again.

"Put me down, Esto." I kneed him in the chest, "I can walk back to the whores by myself. Drunk I am not. You don't needa tie me up."

"We're not going back to the whores, my sweet little Romano," I heard him whisper. My vision went black, but I would hear Gilbert calling my name in the distance, "Lovino Vargas," Esteban stated, "I hereby arrest you under the name of the Queen for crimes of piracy."

**OOH! Drama! Cliff-hangers! Crappy chapter! I wrote with while trying to watch Scott Pilgrim and stuff, so it's crap. Nothing really makes sense. BUT WHAI IS ESTEBAN WITH THE BRITISH. Y U DO THAT ESTO? Oh! One of my readers told me she wanted to make Pirate's Lullaby into a doujinshi! You don't know how excited I was when I got that message! I was like, "."**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT. YUSH. Views are going up! That makes TeaParty a happy fangirl.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia**

My left cheek was pressed against the cold stone. I closed my eyes and hoped. I hoped Lovi was okay. I hoped he was somewhere safe, where the British couldn't find him. My hands were roped behind my back and slender hands felt their way up my body for weapons or any other possessions. It was all stripped from me. My gun, my cutlass, my rum, my axe, anything I could use against these men. I slowly reopened my eyes. Kiku stood to my left, same position as me; face pressed to the wall, hands bound by rope behind his back. Hercules stood next to him. To my right was Arthur. Earlier tonight, we were rival captains with a thirst for each other's blood. Now, we were fellow pirates being stripped of our pride as captains.

This was Esteban's fault. The pirate had betrayed me. Betrayed my crew, betrayed Lovi. Betrayed all pirates. He was on the side of the trade companies all along! He had told them of the gathering in Singapore, letting them attack us when we were unprepared.

But, why? Had Esteban wanted to be captian? Certainly not. If he did, he surely wouldn't get the British army involved. Was it something more? Ever since my father took me out of Spain when my mother died, I always looked up to Esteban as an older brother. When I was a child, I wanted to be exactly like him. In the eyes of a young lad at sea, what wasn't to admire? Esteban was strong, handsome, and loyal to my father's crew, despite how young he was. When my father was killed and the ship along with the crew was left to me in the will, I think that was where Esteban snapped. He wanted me out of the picture.

He played his charade well.

But he had won. What was left of my life? A trip to London in the hold of a British ship? An unfair trial? An execution for the crime of piracy? The same fate awaited the captains lined up along this stone wall. God, what would happen to Lovi? Would he think I abandoned him in this port? What if he gave into prostitution to get easy money? I didn't want to think of it. Lovi spending his days in that brothel with Roderich, Vash, Yao, Elizabetha, and whoever else was in that cathouse. Spreading his legs for any passing man or woman just to make a quick dollar. Urgh... The thought repulsed me. I could only hope for the best and assume he gets back to Italy with his brother. Maybe marry a pretty girl and have a nice family. My Lovi deserved to be happy and safe.

Obviously I failed with that.

"Aiiyaah, aru!" I jerked my head in the direction of the whorehouse. The harlots were being dragged out by the British. The boy whose name I learned was Yao was putting up quite a fight.

"C'mon, lovely," One of the men coaxed the Chinese, "You should be used to this. It's your job after all. Just spread your legs and pull up that kimono like a good boy."

I observed as poor Yao spat vulgarities at the soldier, who then proceeded to shove Yao against the ground and rip his foreign outfit to shreds. It was probably something the boy wore proudly, after all, there were tears falling out of his eyes even before the man assaulted him. When the rape actually began, Yao screamed and begged for him to stop. In the midst of it all, he only seemed to remember his native language as he yelled at his fellow coworkers to help him. These whores would be executed too for helping

Was that what I had done to Lovi? Did I look like a monster when I touched him? Was Lovi like Yao? Did Lovi take pride in his virginity in the way Yao took pride in those expensive clothes? I wish I could take it all back. Right to the first second I laid eyes on Lovi. Then... Then he could truly be happy.

I brought my gaze over to one of the bars, where I saw the dreaded black-haired figure stalking out with a delicate figure in his arms. I strained my eyes a little more. Lovino! My _ángel_! My _tomate preciosos_! My Lovino! Passed out in my enemy's arms. I wriggled my arms around and found out that the man who tied the ropes did a lousy job. Forget what I said about taking it all back! Now was now! And I was the only one who could save the little Italian angel!

"Alright, let's bring them onto the ships!" I heard Esteban announce. The sailors cheered and pushed us onwards up to the pier. They were taking dividing us equally throughout the two vessels. And if I was correct, I was headed to the one opposite of Lovi's. I devised a plan in my head. I'd wait until I boarded my assigned ship. Once we were aboard, I'd untangle myself from the rope and find a weapon, and make a break for it.

Luck was against me that night. As soon as I stepped onto the wooden plank that brought me up into my ship, Lovi's ship took off into the ocean. I acted as quick as possible. Without attracting much attention, I freed myself. Then there was the commotion. The pirate captains were cheering me on, pushing me to escape. The British… not so much. They unsheathed their swords and came after me.

How do you kill a man without a weapon? My father taught me when I was fourteen. Confuse them, whip around them, and snap their neck from behind. And that's exactly what I did. I confused the nearest soldier, whipped around him in that split second of confusion, and snapped his neck. I looked back at the water. My angel was getting out of reach. I took ahold of my fallen enemy's sword and ran to the water.

"Lovino!" I screamed and dived in, swimming frantically to the boat in a useless attempt. Lovi was gone. Out of reach.

I floated back to shore, far away from the pier. The sailors had probably assumed me dead. Once I reached shore, I slowly trudged my way back in my drenched clothes. The boat was gone.

…0…

Where was I? I had expected to wake up back at the brothel, but I was somewhere completely different. I was in a rusted cell, bound by chains at my wrists and ankles. A bottle of rum sat in the corner. Arthur and Alfred were in the cell as well, but they were dead asleep, curled up with each other. This place scared me, but who wouldn't be scared? I looked over at the other pirates longingly. That's what I wanted to be like right now. Not with them, though! …I wanted that stupid pirate bastard, Antonio. Where the fuck was he? Dammit, my head hurt…

"Romanoo~" A cheery voice called and a face came into view from the other side of the rusty bars.

"E-Esteban!" I stood up and pressed myself against the bars, "Where the Hell are we? The last thing I remember is being on the pier with Felicano! Where's Antonio? Why are we—"

"Forget Antonio," He growled, sounding animalistic, "You're a criminal."

"What? I did nothing wrong!"

"You associated with pirates, Romano. Any association with them is a crime."

"Liar! If that was true, you'd be behind bars like the rest of us."

The pirate laughed, "Silly Lovino. It was me who put you in there."

I was shocked. How was this possible? Esteban seemed like a loyal man to his crew! He'd never sell them out!

"I'll spare you the reasons, but I need Antonio to be hurt in the worst way possible. And the one that would hurt the deepest if he found out his little Italian angel was stolen away and executed for being mistaken as a pirate," He paused for a bit, "Also, I've taken quite a liking to you, Romano." He twirled my curl around his finger, "We've got three months before your unfair execution. Let's have fun, shall we?"

I slapped his hand away and backed up, so I tripped over my sleeping cellmates, "Not even in your fucking dreams! You're a fucking unloyal pirate bastard with no morals! You're the lowest of the low! You don't even deserve the shitty title of 'pirate!'"

Esteban laughed again, "That's the thing, Romano. I'm not a pirate by standards, anymore. The Queen cleared my crimes since I told her navy where the captains were. Your cellmates are just a few of the many wanted murderers I've captured yesterday afternoon," He stalked off into the darkness, "I'll take joy in watching you die, my sweetest Romano."

**SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. Maybe I will post one tomorrow? HEHEHEHE. Also, I MAY do like… two chapters on Antonio's past, just to give a bit of backbone to this part in the story. OOH! I'm going to the SacAnime Japan Relief charity convention this weekend! VIC MIGNOGNA… will… be… there. I'm fucking excited! Tell me if there are some fellow Hetalia fans going this weekend that are reading my fanfic!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SHOOPDAWOOP****. Please read my AN at the bottom of this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia**

My hands gripped onto the cold, rusted bars. I hissed in pain as Esteban shoved his cock up my ass, no preparation whatsoever. The pain slowly subsided as my blood served as a lubricant, making the torturous process a bit easier for me to bear. My cellmates sat in the corner of the cell, watching the rape proceed. They wouldn't help. This was a daily occurrence to them.

Two months ago. Two months ago I became prisoner on this ship. Esteban had been abusing me in this way ever since. The first two weeks were bearable, the Spaniard would watch me with a lustful gaze and try to touch me, but he'd soon give up if I fought back and screamed enough. He eventually started to ignore my screams and kicks, and just fought back with me until I was too weak to do anything but beg for him not to touch me.

Antonio. Oh, Antonio. I still hadn't heard anything from him, but what would you expect? I've been stuck on a British ship! A small glimmer of hope still flickered inside of me though, hoping the pirate would save me. Where was he? Was he dead? Back in Singapore, wasting his days in the comfort of whores? I hoped the brave captain was on his pirate ship, scouring the seas to find me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my body hit the ground. Esteban had thrown me down. My cheek scraped across the splintery wood. It was bleeding. But I've suffered worst from Esteban. I sat my bruised body up and looked at the Spanish with dull, lifeless eyes.

Esteban had hurt me.

Esteban had raped me.

Esteban had broken me into a million tiny pieces.

He just looked back at me with greedy, lustful eyes as he pulled his slacks up, "I've shaped you into an ideal boy, Romano," He walked closer to me, his face lit only by the dim candle in my cell, "I've captured Antonio's angel and tore away his wings. I've taken your angelic figure and carved it into a tortured creature of sinful pleasure. You're the Romano I want to see. A tempting, broken angel."

I backed up into the wall. He scared me. He scared me. I just watched as Esteban laughed at me and left.

What had this man done to me? The true Lovino Vargas wouldn't let a pirate talk to him like that! The true Lovino Vargas would kick Esteban's ass! Or at least try to!

But no, this weak creature Esteban had turned me into just huddled in the corner, not even bothering to gather his clothes. I felt warmth surround me. I looked up and noticed Arthur. The man had wrapped his blue long coat around my shoulders. I gave him a nod of thanks and timidly leaned against him.

"Alfred, you bloke," He said to the American affectionately, "Come over here and help me comfort the lad."

I watched Alfred stand up from the opposite side of the cell and walk over to us, "I'm sorry I haven't been the hero for the past months, Lovino." He whispered, "Me and Arthur will watch out for you from now on."

"Th-Thanks, I guess." I whispered and closed my eyes, letting myself get one of the best rests I've had in two months. These two would watch out for me. I actually had to depend on other people now! This was the fruit of Esteban's labor.

...0...

"Any sign of the ship?" I looked up to Ludwig from my sitting position.

Ludwig looked out of his telescope down to me, "No."

I sighed and looked at my feet. Two months I've been on Ludwig and Gilbert's boat. We've been in a race against time to get to London. If we didn't get there in a month... Lovino would be gone. We had also kept a lookout for their ship, just in case we needed to hide. This boat was small, made for a small crew. But it got around faster than any ship I've ever been on.

"Ve, Antonio," Feliciano smiled weakly at me, "We'll find Fratello. Don't worry."

I gave him a bright smile. Yes, that's right, Antonio. Stay your positive, cheerful self. Plan Esteban's demise. How about keel hauling? Oh yes. I couldn't wait to watch as that traitor get sliced open by razor sharp barnacles, pulling him out of the water slowly, only to make him drown.

Or he could easily be marooned. I thought of leaving Esteban out on a small island with nothing but a bottle of rum and a pistol. The bastard would slowly starve to death.

I shuddered in anticipation. Esteban stole my angel, the boy who I had planned to spend my whole life with. The bastard would pay. He would pay dearly.

The second I laid eyes on Esteban, a cruel, slow, torturous death to my ex crew mate was sure to follow.

...0...

I blinked my eyes rapidly as I felt the first sunlight for weeks hit my forehead. It was one of those rare occasions where we were let out of the cold, dark hold of the ship. Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Kiku, Hercules, and Yao accompanied me.

They were just a few of the many captured pirates. Although Yao wasn't a pirate; just a common prostitute. He let Antonio and the rest of us stay at the brothel, though. So he associated with pirates. That meant he was to be hanged.

"Move, brat!" I was tossed aside by an older man. As I hit the ground, causing me to scrape up my elbows, I just about had it. Esteban's abuse had gotten to me. I whirled around and punched the sailor square in the nose with all the little might I had left. The unnamed sailor stumbled back a bit, holding onto his nose.

"Don't fucking touch me, you old bastard!" I screamed profanities in Italian at the man. My native language seemed to be the only one I could remember in my moment of rage. Ever since Esteban broke me, I hadn't called anyone 'bastard.' Fuck, I hadn't even mustered the courage to yell at anyone. I guess this unlucky fuck just pushed me over the edge.

"What's going on here?" I slowly turned around to face that growling voice. Esteban. And boy, was he pissed.

"That undisciplined child," The sailor pointed to me, "He defied me!"

I scowled at the man, "Fucking snitch," I growled and felt like the old Lovino Vargas once more. It felt good. I felt above Esteban. I felt like I could take him on.

But that feeling soon faded once I felt the pain of Esteban's boot kicking me to the ground, and heard the sharp crack of a whip, "Have you not learned your place, boy?"

I felt my body shake. I was going to be whipped. I witnessed Vash or Roderich getting whipped on numerous occasions when they refused to have sex with some of the sailors or slapped them or something like that. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alfred trying to step forward, but Arthur was holding him back.

"100 lashes." Esteban spoke sadistically.

"No, wait!" Alfred spoke.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur hissed at him.

Alfred put a hand over Arthur's mouth, "I told Lovino to hit the sailor," Alfred spoke clearly, "Give me the lashes, not him."

Esteban stared at him for a moment. He stepped away from me, "...Very well."

"A-Al..." Arthur whispered as Alfred stepped forward and unbuttoned his shirt. I scurried over to Arthur, who put his arm around my shoulder.

Esteban ripped Alfred's shirt off of him. The American leaned over on the railing and braced himself. Esteban gripped the cat 'o nine tails and brought it down onto Alfred's back as quick and hard as he could. The American hissed in pain as nine red streaks bled down his back. Alfred endured the punishment as silently as he could.

"Alfred..." Arthur sighed, "Always having to be the hero."

I looked up at Arthur, "Whaddaya mean?"

"I'm going to be blunt with you, Italian," The pirate looked down at my body, "You wouldn't survive that in your condition."

I frowned. My condition obviously wasn't the best. I'd lost a great amount of weight. My ribs could be seen through my skin. My skin had become sickeningly pale and I was covered in bruises, scratches, bumps, and nips and hickeys thanks to Esteban.

Alfred F. Jones was my American hero that day.

**I looked into the punishment that pirates got by their captains. Keel hauling is when a pirate is tied by his hands and feet and thrown off one side of the boat. He has to be pulled out on the other side of the boat. Now, usually, if the pirate's crewmates pulled too fast, the keel hauled pirate would get sliced open by razor sharp barnacles that were on the bottom of the boat. If they pulled too slow, the keel hauled pirate would be drowned. Also, 100 lashes is NOTHING to the pirates. The Cat 'O Nine Tails was a whip that had nine whips at the end of it *shudders* Baah, I can totally picture Al and Iggy taking care of Lovi like he was their son! Especially when poor little Lovi is all torn and broken! It's so sad! DAMN YOU, ESTEBAN! Esto was originally supposed to just be a normal pirate, who was like an older brother or mentor to Lovi. BUUUT, this was more interestin' to me. OOH! I've been wanting to ask you guys, how would you feel if I put a bit of fantasy into this story? Not like Peter Pan fantasy, but Pirates of the Caribbean fantasy. And if you did want to see fantasy in here, what creature(s) or ideas do you have?**


	15. Chapter 15

**WHOAAA! 100+ reviews! YES! This chapter has fail wet dreams in it XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or the dialogue taken from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**

"Hey, Arthur," I pulled my knees into my chest and looked at the Brit, "How close are we to England, do you think?"

Arthur sat next to me. The two of us observed as Alfred cleaned the open wounds on his back, "Hard to tell. There's no windows down here. But when that incident up on the main deck happened two days ago, it seemed that we were right off the coast of France. It'll be any day now. Maybe even today."

"Oh..." I closed my eyes and held back my tears. I didn't want to die. Not now. I still had so much to do in my life! I shouldn't even be convicted of this! I did nothing wrong! If anyone, Antonio should be the one being hanged! He kidnapped me!

Was I still pissed about that? How could I be? When I thought about it, Antonio had practically saved me from marrying a woman who probably didn't love me. But now, the results of his escapades. Death, staring at me straight in the eye. Were these past months really worth it?

Alfred was buttoning up his blood-soaked, once white shirt when the ship came to a sudden stop. The next thing we knew, Esteban and a few of the others were chaining us by our hands and feet. Our cell was the last. I brought myself closer to Arthur for a sort of comfort as I felt Esteban's lustful gaze burning through me. The Spaniard reached down and gripped onto me by a handful of my bangs. He yanked me up onto my knees and I whimpered quietly in pain. Everywhere still ached. I didn't need this sort of abuse!

"Well, my dearest Romano," I felt the thick metal cuffs around my wrist, "This will be one of our few moments we have together. I'll miss you terribly. But, seeing Antonio distraught face will make everything completely worth it."

I kept silent. I did not want to find myself screaming under Esteban once again, begging for him to stop. I just closed my eyes and stood up. I heard rustling and assumed Arthur and Alfred were soon joining me. I opened my eyes when the three of us were escorted off of the ship by Antonio's traitor.

...0...

The boy in front of me was irresistible.

The little Italian was sprawled across my silk bed. A large red blush spread across his cheeks and one hand trailed down between his legs. Lovi squeezed his eyes shut and let out a few shallow moans as he pushed his long index finger inside of himself.

"A-Ahn... A-Antonio~" I heard him quietly whisper my name. Damn, why was he so.. so... Lovino? I wanted to jump on the bed and fulfill Lovino's desires of making love with me. But my feet weren't letting me move at all! Lovi seemed to take no notice of me only thing I could do was loom over the bed and enjoy Lovi's little show.

"A Antonio! P-Por favor... No puedo aguantar más!" Lovino tossed his head to one side as he let out a pleasured moan. He added another finger as he mumbled in Spanish. When did Lovi learned Spanish? He sounded so sexy, speaking my native language to the best of his ability.

"Hey! Antonio, wake up!"

Quickly, I snapped my eyes open and grabbed onto my sword and pointed it at the person who ruined that wonderful dream. Gilbert.

"Calm down, man!" He stepped back a bit, "The ships! They just got into port!"

Quickly I stood up and ran down to the dock from the inn we were staying in. We had arrived late last night and it was the only place open. Hey, a least it was close to the piers!

"No, Antonio!" A deep German voice stopped me from running straight at the ships. Ludwig kept his strong arms wrapped around my ribcage and he dragged me into a hiding place behind some cargo boxes. The two of us watched as fellow pirates were brought off the ships.

Kiku, Hercules, Ivan, Matthew, Vash, Yao, Roderich, Elizabetha, Tino, Toris, Ravis, Arthur, Alfred. I never saw Francis or Berwald. They were a few of the lucky ones that had gotten away back at the fight in Singapore. I saw Francis' lover amongst the many of the pirates that were captured. I never learned her name. She just told me to call her 'Seychelles.'

Where was Lovi? Had he gotten sick and died? Wait, here he came now. But I didn't like what I saw. My angel looked broken and scared. His body was obviously covered in bruises and hickeys and he had obviously lost a great amount of weight. He looked like he was going to fall over and die at any given moment! Esteban would pay. He would pay dearly.

"Now isn't the time to attack," Ludwig whispered, "We need to wait a bit. There's too many people around and we don't even have a plan."

I gave a frustrated sigh and kept my gaze on Lovi. My poor, poor Lovi. He needed me, I needed him. But I would need to wait a bit longer to ensure his safety. Quietly, I stood up and headed back to the inn to devise a plan.

...0...

The crack of dawn. I felt the burn of the rope around my wrist and the cries and prayers of the pirates around me as we trudged our way up to the gallows in groups of seven. I felt heavy tears fall off my pale cheeks. I observed Alfred holding onto Arthur's hand in front of me tightly. The Brit leaned onto Alfred's shoulder for support. I could hear his quiet sniffles and cries as Alfred comforted him. Arthur always seemed so strong and as if he feared nothing. I guess the execution had gotten the best of him.

" In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for the Singapore territories," Several pirates walked up to the gallows, and the executioner brought the nooses around their necks, "By decree, according to marshal law the following statutes are temporarily amended. Right to assembly, suspended. Right to habius corpus, suspended. Right to legal council, suspended." The lever was pulled and the pirates were hanged.

The next row of pirates walked up. My group of seven took one step closer to death. I could see Esteban watching the whole thing along with a British soldier. The Spaniard was clothed in the nation's uniform, "Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended. By decree all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

After what seemed like an eternity, once the smell of the piles of burning bodies of the pirates and the pile of clothes had become quite large, I stepped forward onto the gallows. Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Hercules, Yao, and Ivan joined me. I kept my gaze on the ground as I felt the rope slide loosely around my neck.

"I love you, Artie," I heard Alfred whisper quietly to Arthur. I brought my gaze over to them. They were still holding each others' hands. I took a deep breath and braced myself, ready to meet my parents in Heaven, if they were even dead. Or worse, if I was even going to Heaven. I watched as the executioner took his sweet time and slowly gripped the lever. It ever slow slightly pulled and we were lifted for a slight moment. The sound of a gun was heard, and the executioner fell dead in front of us.

**Short chappie, yes. But it MUST BE POSTED! IDK what magical creature's I'll use yet…**


	16. Chapter 16

**R.I.P. Scott Santana. You'll be dearly missed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.**

I had just escaped Death by a single hair. The executioner fell before he could completely pull the lever, so the other pirates and myself had been lowered back onto the wooden boards safely. I breathed a sigh of relief, just happy to still be alive. Yao looked ecstatic. He cheered and cried in his native language, while Alfred and Arthur looked around suspiciously. Kiku had reached up and remove the rope around his neck. Hercules helped him. Ivan was watching his partner, Matthew, who hadn't had his turn at the gallows yet.

"Don't just stand around," I heard Esteban snarl, "Find the source of the gunshot! Although, I'm pretty sure I know who it was..." He scanned the empty street of London where the execution was taking place. He held onto his pistol in one hand, a sword in the other, "Antonio!" He yelled, "Stop being a coward! Come out and face me! Fight me! Fight me, you great coward!"

I glanced around nervously. What if it wasn't Antonio who had shot the executioner? But I didn't think so. It had to be Antonio.

"No answer, huh?" Esteban smirked, "If you don't come out of your hiding spot," He turned to me, pointing the gun directly at my chest, "Lovino Vargas will pay the price!"

A scarlet red blur zipped past my vision and tackled Esteban down. I heard a gunshot, and felt the bullet race right between me and Kiku. A large, silver axe gleamed in the early morning sunrise. Antonio held the demonic weapon high above his head. He had a sadistic smile on his face that made him look completely insane. He swung the axe down onto Esteban, but Esteban was faster. He rolled out of the way of Antonio's attack.

As if on cue, more pirates flooded the once-empty street. French pirates, of course. I noticed the two German thieves amongst the French. Who ever thought the French would be brave enough to do an ambush? But, it's not like Italy would attack either. Where was Feliciano? His potato-bastard lover probably made him stay away.

"Hey, Italian!" I heard that annoying French voice that belonged to Francis, "Here!" He ran up to me and handed me a sword, "Antonio mentioned you at least know how to do basic maneuvers with a sword. Fight if you need to! I must find my Michelle!"

I watched him jump back into the fray, calling out the name of his lost lover.

"Don't just stand around!" Arthur turned to me. He was taking on a British soldier in fist fighting. Blood was trickling down his forehead, "Fight, Lovino!"

...0...

"The problem with your attacks," My enemy assumed an en garde position, blade in his right hand, gun in his left, "Is that you're attacking only with the drive of emotion."

I grunted and took another swing at Esteban, who had ducked out of the way and made my axe collide with the rock wall.

"Your love for Lovino, your hatred for me, it's making you blind in your attacks. You aren't focusing, child."

"Shut up!" I snarled and heard the pop of his gun. I blocked the bullet with the blade of my axe, "I don't need a lecture from a traitor like you!" I finally kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground. Esteban's gun skidded away from him and his sword dropped out of his hand. He gave me a pleading look. No, too late for that! This bastard almost took away my Lovi! I brought my axe down on him.

I missed.

Esteban had used that rolling trick on me again. This was going to be a long battle. Esteban was the one who had taught me how to fight, other than my father. He knew my tricks.

...0...

I looked around me. The pirates had started to weaken. Especially Francis. He had found Michelle AKA Seychelles. Dead. His lover was in one of the first groups to be hanged. Francis was currently holding the lifeless body close to his chest, crying and grieving for his lost love.

The pirates that were going to be hanged after my group were fighting as well, using their fists, and weapons from the lifeless bodies of pirates and British soldiers. The more and more we fought, the larger the British seemed to grow.

Well, I can necessarily say I was fighting. Since I wasn't all that good with a sword yet and I wasn't all that great at fist fighting either, I only fought when it was absolutely necessary for me. Like when a wounded soldier attacked me, that was when I fought.

"Francis! Antonio!" Arthur called in the midst of taking on two soldiers with Alfred's help, "If we're going to escape, we must do it now!"

Francis wasn't paying attention. All his focus was on the corpse in his arms.

Antonio didn't have time to answer. He was too intent in his romantic battle with Esteban. What? I couldn't think that it was romantic? Fuck off!

"Are you even listening, you gits? Nevermind, just lead us to the ship or however the Hell you plan to save us!"

Francis took off his blue coat and wrapped Michelle in it, "To the ship!" He announced. His crew gave one last battle cry and the French crew and many of the prisoners retreated. The whores came out of hiding and scuttled away from the battle with them.

"Antonio!" Gilbert called as he ran with Ludwig and Feliciano to get out of the fray. Wait, when did Feliciano get here? "The horse is in the alley!"

"Lovi!" Antonio screamed at me. Esteban had kicked him down to the ground. He loomed over Antonio with a triumphant smile and pressed his sword lightly to Antonio's throat.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Sure, I had try to run away with the rest, but who wouldn't? Now, the only ones left the square were us three.

Esteban Cortez, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, and me. Lovino Vargas.

"Say goodbye to your great amor, Antonio," Esteban hissed.

"Antonio, no!" I cried, "I'm not leaving without you, you fucking bastard!"

"Lovi, don't be fucking stupid! Get the Hell out of here!"

"You came here to save me, right Antonio?" I wanted to hit him so badly. To think I'd leave him here to die! "Well, fucking save me already, you damn pirate!"

Antonio closed his eyes for a split second. He grasped a handful of dust off the ground and threw it in Esteban's eyes. Antonio rolled out of the way, only suffering from a deep scratch on the side of his neck that would surely scar. He stood up and ran into the alley, axe in hand. He burst out on the back of a midnight black stallion. Most likely stolen.

He pulled to a halt in front of me and reached his hand out. A warm smile was spread across his blood-spattered face. Esteban's blood was splattered across his left cheek, onto the bridge of Antonio's nose, and ended at the corner of his right eye. This bastard freaked me out. How could he be so serious a moment ago and now Antonio was all fucking warm smiles and cheerfulness? Nonetheless, I took his hand and he lifted me up onto the stallion.

I wrapped my arms around his abdomen, for safely of course, and he started to trot off.

"Ir al infierno de mierda, Antonio! No descansaré hasta que cayó muerto frente a mí!" I heard Esteban scream.

And a gunshot.

And a sharp, burning pain in my left shoulder.

"Lovi, are you okay? Did it hit you?" Antonio whispered softly to me.

He was my night in shining armor.

Or in my eyes, my pirate in a bloody red coat.

**Last night, a boy at my school named Scott Santana got in a car crash and died. Today was sad, obviously. We will all miss you dearly.**

**On a lighter note, I've decided to start a new fanfiction. It will be USUK. The storyline: Alfred, a guide along the Oregon trail, has to guide a wagon train full of immigrants (the rest of the nations obviously!) from Independence, Missouri to Sacramento, California. Along the way, he falls in love with a certain British man named Arthur. It'll be told from Arthur's POV, and have a journal entry of that day before I actually type what happens. It will be so much more exciting than is sounds, trust me folks! I will probably upload a chapter tomorrow or the next day. I don't know. Also, my dear friend, retirWdesufnoC, is writing a Gerita-Romeo & Juliet story! Check it out when she posts it! GIVE MY FELICIANO HER LOOOOVE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ve…. Sorry for the late update! I had a SUPER busy weekend! This was supposed to be posted on Friday! Also, I saw the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie last night and I need to ask you guys a question. So the question is at the bottom! Pleeeaaase answer. Even you lurkers! Yeah, I know you're out there!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.**

"Hey, Lovi," Antonio turned his head around to look at me, "Lovino!"

I pressed my bleeding shoulder into his back to try and hide it. It only made it worse. The scarlet color spread even more on my once-white shirt, "Just keep going! They're going to catch up."

Being the oblivious idiot that Antonio was, he just nodded and pulled the horse into a full out gallop. I pressed myself against Antonio's back. The long, winding streets of London seemed to get narrower. I started to feel dizzy from all the bloodloss when I head a call.

"Oi, Antonio!" Gilbert called from the docks. I wearily lifted my head and saw the huge French ship, ready to sail. Gilbert flailed his arms about on the loading deck.

"Time to get out of here, Lovi." Antonio held onto my hand and slid off the stolen horse. I tried my hardest to stay conscious and slid down after him. When my feet hit the ground, I fell onto my knees, holding onto Antonio's slacks as I pulled myself up with my right arm.

"Lovino!" Antonio held onto me by my waist, "Why didn't you tell me you got shot?" He inspected my gunshot wound. Well, this shirt was ruined.

"Antonio, come on!" Gilbert urged him.

"I need to get Lovi to a doctor!"

"The doctor wouldn't take him, dumbass! Do you honestly think that they would tend to a boy that a pirate brought in?"

"Get on the fucking ship!" I cried, "Or do you want me to get shot again?"

Antonio looked as if he was about to say something, but quickly clamped his mouth shut. He heaved me up into his arms and ran aboard. As I got dizzier and dizzier, I noticed a few of the faces aboard the ship. Feliciano, the Germans, the French pirates, Arthur and Alfred, Matthew and Ivan, most of the pirates that had been captured, and the Singapore port whores were aboard as well. They actually survived?

As the ship started to move farther and farther, the numerous crews of pirates let out triumphant cries. The sky was filled with thrown hats and bandannas. Antonio didn't throw his elegant hat. He didn't even cheer. I felt him lay me down on the deck and many of the pirates started to crowd around.

"Fr-Fratello!" Feliciano cried. He kneeled beside me and grabbed onto my left hand, "Fratello! Don't die!"

"Don't touch him!" Antonio growled and pushed Feliciano away. Feliciano just started to cry more and Ludwig helped him up. Antonio took a deep breath, "Someone bring me some whiskey and a small dagger." He announced, "Quickly! If we want to save him!"

"Antonio..." I grumbled on the ground, "What're you doing?"

Antonio hushed me and straddled my hips, "Just stay calm, Lovi. I'll make you better." He mumbled some things in Spainish and unbuttoned my shirt.

I was quick to react, "No!" I screamed and scrambled to get away. I slapped his hand away with my right hand and tried to push Antonio with my left hand without thinking. I gasped in pain and squeezed my eyes shut. My eyes started to water from the pain of the pain of my wound, "Antonio, please... D-Don't touch me. I can't take it anymore!"

"I'm not going to touch you, Lovi," He held my wrists and laid them down at my sides, "I'm getting the bullet out of you. Just take a deep breath and calm down."

I sniffled and curtly nodded. Antonio removed my shirt and gasped at the deep, bloody hole in my left shoulder, "Give me the whiskey," Vash nodded and stepped forward, handing him the bottle of alcohol. Antonio pulled the cork off with his teeth. He lifted my head up a bit and pressed the bottle to my lips with his other hand, "Drink it all. It'll numb the pain a bit."

I took a deep breath and ever so slightly parted my lips. Antonio tilted the bottle and the whiskey ran smoothly down my throat. I coughed and choked a few times, but eventually drank it all. "Give me that dagger," Antonio commanded and Gilbert handed him the small blade.

"I'm going to dig the bullet out. Are you ready, Mi Amor?" Antonio smiled lightly, "It's going to really hurt, I'll be truthful with you about that."

"Y-Yeah... Just be qu-quick," I whispered and Antonio plunged the blade into the puncture wound.

Oh, the pain! It was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my lifetime, "Antonio! S-Stop! It hurts! It hurts, Antonio!" I screamed and begged him to stop over and over, "Please! Please!"

But the Spaniard ignored me. He kept a determined look on his face as I felt the blade sink in a bit deeper than the bullet. More tears came when I felt the blade cut into muscle tissue, "This is the most painful part, Lovi." Antonio leaned over and kissed my collarbone. I didn't complain though. Anything to get this fucking knife out of me, "I'm going to take it out." The pirate started to pull his hand upwards. I screamed profanities and pleas in Italian at him. The knife started to come out, and the bullet shell rested at the entrance of the puncture. The bloody knife was completely out. Antonio reached down and guided the shell the rest of it's way out. He dropped it onto the wooden boards with a little 'ping!'

I breathed a sigh of relief as the unbelievable pain was replaced with a burning sensation. Antonio picked my shirt up off the planks and tore a large strip of fabric off. He lifted my shoulder up slightly and wrapped the wound, "Feel better?"

I nodded slightly and Antonio stood up. I heaved myself up with my right arm, "Th-Thanks. For everything." Our audience slowly drifted off. Francis went into his Captain's Quarters to mourn for Michelle/Seychelles.

"Ve~ Fratello!" Feliciano wrapped his arms around me tightly, "You're not dead!"

"Of course I'm not dead… Just get off of me!" I pushed him away with my right arm. Feliciano looked over to Antonio and the pirate just frowned.

"I'm sorry for pushing you like that, Feliciano. I was just really worried about Lovi." Antonio wrapped his arm around my waist

"It's okay, Antonio," He giggled cheerfully, "I know how much you love Fratello. You just wanted him to be safe!"

My eyes went wide at the sudden realization. Te amo. Ti amo. They meant the same thing! "WHAT?"

**I love to kill you lovelies with cliffhangers! But anyways, my question! After seeing the new POTC movie last night, I realized one of the parts in the movie was an idea I came up with for this fanfic before I started to post chapter. This next question MAY have some spoilers for this fanfic, so if you don't want to know, leave this page and just review the chapter! But, anyways, in the movie, Jack Sparrow's love interest was the daughter of Black Beard the pirate. Well, one of the ideas I had a few months back was that Lovi and Feli's father became a viciously strong pirate. Remember how their father left when they were little kids? He went back to his crew, and their grandpa was hiding it from the boys. When Lovi meets his dad when they pull into a Spanish port (that's coming up soon), he wants to learn more about his father and… well… things go a little haywire with Lovino and Antonio's feeling for each other. I REEAAALLLY liked the idea, and wanted to put it in. tell me what you think! Also, sorry about the USUK fanfiction I said I would start. I need more time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oooh, hi! Thanks for all the feedback about my question last chapter! I fee like I should acknowledge A LOT of reviews, but I always forget to! This chapter… I'm just too lazy to XD. But, what's going to happen: the Kracken will be in this story! Or another pirate-myth creature that's a lot like the Kracken. I haven't decided yet. Mermaids will be in here too! I just don't know where to slip them in yet. Any other magical creature suggestions, I'd be happy to hear about them! Lovino's dad will definitely be in the story now! I didn't see any reviewers say anything against this new character I will name Dante, so Papa Vargas will be here! Maybe this chapter, maybe the next chapter! Just depends where we get. Don't you lovelies worry… Esteban is going to get a VERY painful visit from karma. Ehehehe… Just have patience, my lovelies! Does anyone want to help me with ideas for my USUK fic? I'm rewriting the first chapter because when I reread it, I thought it was crap. I would replay the Oregon Trail for it, but I lost the disc. You know those sexy little outfits Penelope Cruz wears in POTC: On Stranger Tides? Lovi's gettn' a wardrobe change :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. Just the manga and Seasons 1&2 DVDs…**

The deep blue sky of night set out over the ocean sky. My left shoulder was wrapped tightly in bandages and it was starting to be a bit sore. I stretched out on a hammock down in the forecastle and wrapped Antonio's red coat around myself. So that pirate bastard really did love me. I thought my f-f-feelings for him were one-sided, and whenever Esteban teased me I thought he was seriously just messing around. But when Feliciano spilled the secret earlier this afternoon, I had tried to keep my distance from him. I needed to clear my head. Fucking pirate! If he had something to say to me, he should have just said it directly! I shouldn't have had to get kidnapped from my wedding, taken to Singapore, kidnapped by a seemingly-trustful handsome pirate traitor, almost hanged for a crime I didn't commit, shot in the shoulder, and going through the most unbelievable pain of my life just to understand that he loved me! If he just said 'I love you' directly, instead of speaking in his confusing-ass language, then this would be so much less complicated!

I groaned and sat up. I pulled on the leather boots that rested underneath my makeshift bed and walked up the steps.

"Fratello?" Feliciano looked at me groggily from the hammock he shared with that potato-lover.

"What is it?" I stopped halfway up the steps and looked back at my younger brother.

"Are you mad at Antonio for loving you?"

I felt pink tint my cheeks and I shuffled my foot, "N-No…"

"Ve~ that makes me happy," He smiled lightly and removed Ludwig's arm from around his waist. He stood up and walked over to me, hugging me tightly, "You must love him a lot then. If it was anyone else, you'd be really, really mad."

I scowled and glared down at my annoying brother, "Being Antonio's lover is an honor I dream not of."

"But that doesn't mean you don't love him," Feliciano giggled, "It just means you don't dream of being his lover. Don't scowl like that, Lovino. This is a time of happiness."

"Yeah, try telling that to Francis," I grumbled, "He's still mourning over Michelle's loss."

"Michelle?"

"The one who told everyone to call her Seychelles."

"Oh…" He finally let go of me and reached up to fix my messy hair, "But it's still a happy time for you. Oh, Fratello, you could be in love with someone again!"

My cheeks grew to a dark red and I swatted his hand away, walking up onto the main deck with the pirate's scarlet red coat. On the deck of the boat, there wasn't a single person in sight. It was just me and the cold ocean winds.

The serenade of a Spanish guitar interrupted the rhythmic sounds of the waves. I buttoned up Antonio's coat a bit more and let my steps guide me to the source of the serenade. Antonio sat one of the steps of the Quarter Deck, watching his fingers carefully as they wove the different sounds together to make a romantic rhythm. He suddenly stopped playing and looked up at me with a gentle smile, "Hello Lovi," He said in a warm tone, "Are you warm?"

I nodded a tiny bit and the Spaniard motioned for me to sit beside him. I hastily sat down beside him and kept my eyes on the guitar, "I didn't know you played."

"Eh, this? My father taught me after my mother died and he took me aboard the ship. I can't spend all the time being a bloodthirsty, devilishly handsome pirate."

"Who ever said you were handsome, you jerk?"

"Tons of people, Lovi," He laughed, "I know you were thinking it too!"

"Self-centered idiot," I grumbled and pulled my knees into my chest.

"Hm? What was that, _mi amor hermoso_?"

"Nothing! Why are you even speaking Spanish to me? You know I don't understand it!"

"But, Lovino! Spanish is the language of passion!" He snaked his arm around my waist, "And if I want to be passionate with my love interest, I must speak my native language!"

"Who ever said I _wanted_ to be your love interest, _mi amor hermoso_?" I spoke his strange language in the best way I could.

"Ah! So I am your beautiful love, Lovi?" He planted a kiss on my cheek, balancing the guitar on his knee, "That makes me so happy!"

"N-No," I blushed a deep shade of red, even darker than Antonio's coat, "I take it back! Y-You tricked me! I didn't know wh-what it meant! Pirate bastard!"

"You're so cruel! Even though I know your cruel words mean that you fancy me as well!"

A long silence was shared between us, when finally I broke it, "U-Um… Thanks for everything, again. You don't know how scared I was when I was on Esteban's ship."

Antonio's happy smile faded, "Do not thank me. I needed you back with me. That traitor will die a painful death for what he did to you."

"B-But, Antonio…" I sighed, "There must be some way I can repay you."

The happy grin was back again, "Say '_bésame__._'"

I leaned on Antonio a little bit and looked up at him, "_Bésame_."

"Of course." He whispered and held onto my chin lightly and gave me a passionate kiss that send chills down my back. Antonio ran his fingers through my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck, after a bit of protest. He lifted me onto his lap and the guitar fell down the few steps. His hot tongue slipped into my mouth and the muscles fought over dominance without much of a fight. Antonio had dominated me. After what seemed like a heavenly eternity, the pirate pulled away and gathered his breath, "That's as far as we'll go tonight, _mi amor hermoso_."

I could only nod and close my eyes as Antonio set me back down beside him.

"Do you want me to play you a lullaby?"

Again I nodded.

A cold wind made me shiver as he got up and picked up his instrument. He sat back down beside me and I leaned on his shoulder. I heard the jingling of a necklace and cold metal around my neck. I opened my eyes and looked down. Antonio had dressed me in his expensive, golden cross medallion, "Promise to keep it on, so I'll never lose sight of you again."

"Promise," I murmured tiredly and closed my eyes again.

Antonio chuckled and I listened to the sound of him tuning his guitar. The romantic, calming music coming from the instrument, along with the sexy twinge of Antonio singing softly to me in Spanish was enough to make me tired. As the song got a bit slower, I was lulled to sleep by the pirate's lullaby.

**No cliff hanger this time! Now you know the meaning behind the title of this fanfiction XD here's the song Antonio was lulling Lovi to sleep with. I'll leave the singing to your imagination: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = P C q k z Z x u Z K c & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d


	19. Chapter 19

**Ah, I finally posted my USUK story! It's called 'Behind His Eyes' and it's a bit different than how I originally described it, but I'm still excited to write it! Also, I finally figured something out with the fantasy creatures! It's an awesome idea! But I'll ask you guys about that later! I was gonna post this last night but… the Jessicox's house… and the weed. SPAIN HAS GOOD TIMES WHEN SHE IS STONED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia**

I was back in Napoli, Italy. Everyone in the pews stood and smiled as I walked down the aisle of the church. Arthur, Alfred, Feliciano, the Potato Brothers, Kiku, Heracles, Francis, Ivan, Matthew, Vash, Yao, Roderich, Elizabetha, Grandfather, even Isabella. Where was Antonio? Surely he'd show up to my wedding! I grumbled and walked up to the priest. I turned my head a bit and looked at the guests. Grandfather gave me a thumbs up and winked. Isabella looked like she was jealous. I grinned slightly and looked back at the priest.

...Wait.

Why was I standing in the bride's spot? I could have sworn I was standing on the opposite side just a moment ago! ...WHO THE HELL PUT ME IN THIS DAMN DRESS?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and his love, in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The Priest spoke proudly. It didn't take me long before I realized it was Francis who was speaking! He was just in the crowd a moment ago! What the Hell was going on?

I tried to sneak a glance at my 'fiancé.' But when I looked, the sun got in my eyes.

"...ino, wilt thou have this Italian boy to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Damn, I missed the name. I hoped this was just some bizarre dream!

"I will," Oh god. Don't tell me I was getting married to who I thought it was!

It was my turn next. Francis turned to me, "Lovino, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

No, no, no, no! I would NOT be married to that bastard! But my lips moved on their own, "I do."

Francis smiled widely, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

My fiancé took my hand delicately and held onto it with both of his, "I, Antonio Fernandez-Carrideo, take you, Lovino Vargas, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

I tried to look at him again and I could finally see him. Antonio flashed me a smile of sheer happiness. I knew what came next... My lines. I did NOT want to marry the pirate bastard! But once more, my lips moved on their own. I scowled as I spoke, "I, Lovino Vargas, take you, Antonio Fernandez-Carrideo, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

A small child of about five years of age walked up to us, two silver wedding bands resting on the satin red pillow he carried. Antonio reached down and took one of the rings. "Take good care of Mama, Papa." The little boy whispered to Antonio in Italian. He bounced off to Feliciano. That little boy called Antonio 'Papa.' And he told him to take care of 'Mama...' Was I 'Mama?' Now that I thought about it, the boy did look like me! What the fuck was going on?

Antonio slid the ring onto my finger, "My beautiful Lovino, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Oi! Lovino!"

I jolted up, expecting Esteban. I fell out of the hammock and onto the wooden planks. I jumped up and gave my awakener a scared look.

It was just Antonio, "Whoa there, Lovi," He stepped towards me a bit and I backed up against the wall of the ship. I slid down onto the floor, "What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you..."Antonio came to a conclusion, "Did you have a dream about that night that I kidnapped you?"

Antonio walked up to me and kneeled down beside me. I cringed a bit as he cupped my face with his hands, "Never again. I'm sorry about that night. I don't know why I did that. I guess I was just letting my emotions do the talking. I was just... just so desperate to make you love me."

I looked away. It wasn't that I was scared of Antonio. Quite the opposite. But all the things that happened lately, with Esteban and the hangings, and getting shot. Reality was starting to set in on me. Two nights ago, the pirate lulled me to sleep with his lullaby.

Two nights ago was a fantasy.

Today was reality.

Last night was a nightmare. That fucking dream scared me shitless! I had Antonio's kid! We were getting married!

"Do you forgive me for that?" He whispered softly, his thumb caressing my cheek. I gave him a shallow nod and kept a straight face. He smiled and kissed me, "Thank you, Lovi," Slowly, he stood up and brushed himself off, "Francis wants us to pay our respects to Michelle. Come on."

He extended his hand out to me and I just stared at it and helped myself up. I walked out of the forecastle and onto the main deck. Antonio followed closely behind.

A crowd of the pirates were gathered around the left side of the boat. Francis stood in the middle. I didn't see Michelle's body, but then I noticed some ropes going over the railing. I looked down and saw Michelle's body in a little rowboat, surrounded by flowers. Her sword and compass rested beside her. She was dressed in an elegant dress. Francis had tried to really make his love look spectacular on her funeral day.

Depression dawned over me as I stood next to Arthur. I turned my gaze to him. The pirate was bowing his head in respect. His eyes were closed and Alfred had his arm draped over his shoulder. Antonio appeared on my opposite side. He tried to hold onto my hand as the boat was lowered into the water. I just pulled my hand away and crossed my arms. I turned my attention to Francis, who was bawling like a baby.

After the boat hit the water, Francis raised his sword and cut the ropes to free his lover, "_Adieu, ma douce Michelle_." I heard him whisper. Antonio stepped forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Gilbert did the same. The two of them comforted their French companion as the crowd dissipated. Arthur, Alfred, and I decided it would be best to leave the trio alone, so we started to walk away. I heard swift footsteps behind us and cursing in French. I whirled around to witness Francis kicking Arthur to the ground. Arthur gave him a scared look. He didn't have his sword on him. Francis stepped onto Arthur's chest and held his sword high above his head.

"_Votre type a fait ça! __C'est votre faute si elle est morte_!" Francis cried, about to bring his cutlass plunging into Arthur. Alfred raced forward to tackle Francis down, but Antonio was quicker. He grabbed Francis from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"Peace, Francis, peace!" He pulled his friend back, "You're speaking nonsense! Arthur did nothing wrong! Do we really need to start an unnecessary battle right now? We have bigger things to worry about!"

Antonio held him like that for a bit longer, before releasing his strong grip. He stepped in front of Francis and gave his dear friend a disapproving look. Francis turned around for a moment, "So you're on his side."

"Francis..." Antonio took a step towards him.

"Silence!" The Frenchman growled. I never knew how serious this guy could get. He whirled around and threw his sword at Antonio. The weapon just barely missed the Spanish captain. It stuck into the wooden planks beside him.

Francis started to walk back to his quarters, "Do not call me your _'cher ami'_ any longer."

Antonio just stood there, shocked. He kept his gaze upon the ground. I'd never seen him like this. He was usually so cheerful. But now, just... shocked.

I knew I had to do something. I stepped towards him and reached for his hand. But he just rejected my gesture in the same way I had earlier. When our skin just barely touched, he moved his hand away from me.

"Antonio..." I whispered.

"No," He said in a sorrowful voice, "Just leave me alone."

**Francis went a little whacko there. FUSOSOSOSO. I think he's going INSANNNEEEE.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Top of the World- The Cataracs feat. DEV. SEXIEST MUSIC VIDEO EVER. Yeah, I've been hanging around Jessicox too much. I'm actually starting to like her music, along with my 'crap' screamo. Like… that music video is so sexy, I would fuck DEV. And that's saying a lot, because I'm not into other girls. Anyways, I was trying to update all weekend! I've just been so busy because I'm done with my Freshman year, and my sister graduated, and a lot of my friends are seniors so Spain's been partying it up all weekend. It was a great weekend.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

The time on the French ship had become more and more depressing in the month that we were on it. Antonio didn't talk much to anyone when Francis was around. But he did talk my ear off when he was around me. The things he usually said were stupid and pointless. Yeah, the bastard was still trying to seduce me and 'make me his.' Whenever he did though, that freaky dream from a while ago came to mind. I couldn't look at Antonio without blushing anymore! Don't laugh! Shut the fuck up!

On a cold day in September we pulled into Spain, finally. This lured me into a false sense of security. That I was safe from Esteban and everything bad. When Antonio made that first step off the ship, and back onto his homeland, a blissful grin spread across his face. I could tell Antonio loved his country.

"Ve, land!" Feliciano cheered and ran onto the dock, "Come on, Luddy!" He called the muscular German that wasn't that far behind.

I still stood up on the deck of the ship. It would be so weird, staying on land for a while until Alicia brought the ship to Antonio. When we got the ship back... Who knows? I did hear Antonio mumbling things about the 'New World' and 'voyage' so maybe that was our next destination.

"Hey, Lovino."

I turned around and Alfred and Arthur were standing behind me. I realized then that the two wouldn't need to watch over me any longer. In fact, while I was on a Spanish ship, they would be one of my greatest enemies, "U-Um, thanks for everything. Alfred, you've been my hero many times lately. And Arthur, thanks for scaring off that bastard Esteban a little bit."

"It's all in a hero's day's work," Alfred grinned obnoxiously. I just rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder playfully.

"But Lovino," Arthur stated on a more serious note, "You know as soon as you and Antonio get back onto his ship, we'll be your biggest enemy once more. And if our ships come in contact and we have to battle, I won't hesitate to kill you or Antonio or any other Spanish for that matter."

"Don't tell him that, Arthur!" Alfred scolded.

"Who's the captain here? Shut your mouth!"

"I already know that," I crossed my arms, "You Brits love to torture the Spanish."

Arthur smirked slightly to himself, "That's so true, Lovino. So," He looked around awkwardly, "I guess I'll see you around." With that, he walked off the ship.

Alfred looked at him go, "You two are quite alike. It takes a while to melt your cold exterior. But once you do, you both are really cute and wonderful."

"...What the fuck are you getting at, Alfred?"

"Nothing!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Take care, Lovino! I'm glad I got to know you!" He ruffled my hair and ran after Arthur.

"Jeez..." I grumbled and fixed my hair. I walked down to the dock and looked around for Antonio. He wasn't in sight. I assumed that he went to look for an inn or something to do. Or for a tomato. Sighing, I took a seat on the edge of the dock. What did Alfred mean when he said that to me?

"Ah! Ludwig! HELP!"

I turned my attention to the sandy beach. It was completely deserted, except for Kiku, Heracles, the potatoes, and Feliciano. Feliciano had a crab pinching his hair curl, and was blushing like crazy. He cried for the German's help until the blonde finally came and helped him out. After the crustacean was removed from his hair, he gave Ludwig a loving hug and kiss to his cheek.

I scowled and turned my body to the opposite direction. Feli was so much cuter than I could ever hope to be. Why had Antonio fallen in love with me? Why not Feliciano? He was so much more adorable and nice than me. He was everyone's favorite. Grandfather, Grandfather's girlfriends, everyone wanted him as their waiter when they came to our restaurant. I bet Isabella even liked him more! Why Antonio loved me would forever be a mystery.

"Ah! There you are, Lovi!" Antonio came running down the dock to me, all smiles and that annoying shit. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I let him keep it there.

"I've been here the whole time, dumbass." I scowled.

"Guess what?"

"You found a tomato? Good for you!" I said sarcastically.

"No. Not yet. But, anyways, there's a festival going on right now all throughout Spain! We get to celebrate!"

"...What's the festival about?"

"It's the Grape Harvest Festival, my love! That means we drink wine until we're drunk, dance to flamenco music, fight bulls, and do lots of fun things! It'll be great! I haven't celebrated since I was a boy! I'm so excited! Especially since you're here with me, Lovino! We will celebrate this festival together!"

A small blush crept across my cheeks. No one's ever invited me to a festival. Well, besides Feliciano, Grandfather, and my friends back in Napoli. But I meant like this. Going on a date sort of thing. Was it normal to go to a festival? Or just Antonio's weird courtship technique, "A-Are you asking me on a date?" I asked quietly.

Antonio wrapped his arms around me tightly, almost pulling himself into my lap, "Ah! That makes me so happy, Lovi! I love that you consider celebrating the Wine Harvest Festival with me a date! This'll be wonderful! This is why I love you so much, my beautiful Lovino! You always make me so happy!"

"It was just a question, fucking dumbass! I do NOT consider this a date!" The weight of Antonio on me was too much, and I couldn't hold on. We tumbled off the dock and into the water. Naturally, I panicked. Yes, I still couldn't swim.

"Lovi, it's okay!" Antonio held onto me, "I have you!"

"Antonio you asshole!" I hit his chest, "Why'd you do that! I can't fucking swim!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Bullshit! This is some stupid 'romantic' idea you came up with to try and have sex with me!" Yeah! That had to be the reason! Antonio wanted to fuck me in the water! I reached up for the deck. My fingers barely grabbed a hold of it, "Fucking push me up! This water is freezing!"

Antonio gave me a little nudge and I scrambled up onto the wood. But, I lost my grip and fell back into the ocean. Antonio held onto me, "Let's just float back to shore, Lovi."

"No! I'd probably drown!"

"Then can I carry you?"

"No!"

"How are you gonna get to land, then?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but the Spaniard was right. I scowled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled again and started to swim back. When it got to the point where he could touch, he stood up and carried me bridal style. I was going to yell at him to put me down, but I might as well just enjoy this pampering.

Antonio threw me down onto the dry sand and collapsed beside me. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. I sat down beside him, "Thanks for carrying me."

"No... problem," He said in between breaths. When he was finally rested, he stood up and brushed the sand off himself. I did the same and we walked to the inn.

**Yeah… Daddy Vargas will FINALLY be in the next chapter! And I have a question, have I been taking too long with the smut? I just really want to develop their relationship before they do the dirty again. But what is this? The 20****th**** chapter? But then again, my chapters are usually 4-5 pages long. I just feel like I've been taking so long. Are you guys growing impatient with me? I just don't want to lose my readers AT ALL because of it. Just give me some feedback. You too, lurkers! I know you're out there! If this FanFic gets an average of 800-1,000 views per chapter, I know I have a ton of lovely creeps out there! Just… Review, all that fun shit.**


	21. Chapter 21

**OH MAH GOOOD. I'm so late with updating! My computer was broken! But you know, I'm still not sure what to do with the smut. I mean, we had some pretty mixed feelings in the reviews. There was one anonymous reviewer, OWARI, who mentioned mpreg, that's funny because that's what this story was originally going to be. XD**

**I'm not sure if I'll still put it in, unless you guys want it. It freaks some people out, and I don't wanna lose readers because of it. I think for the smut, I'll count up the reviews, people who want smut right now and people who say they want the relationship to develop more, and see which one gets more votes. If the smutty pervs get more votes, I'll put in the chapter of smut I wrote soon! If that happened, it'd probably be two or three chapters away.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

I woke up at the crack of dawn and looked to the lazy lump on the left of me, arms clutching me tightly. Being in this small bed was uncomfortable, and it didn't make it any better that Antonio had insisted on sharing a bed with me. I groaned and tried to fall asleep again, but the faint stream of sunlight streaming though the curtains prevented that. I groaned and pried Antonio off of me, pulling my shoes on and walking out of the room. I decided to get out of the inn, before I woke anyone up. I stilled down the early morning streets, buying an empanada from an early vendor, who I'm pretty sure ripped me off for the chicken-filled pastry, using my lack of understanding the Spanish language to his advantage. Swindling bastard. There were some people milling about, getting ready for the festival today and whatnot.

Hm. What was the festival going to be like? It was my d-date with Antonio, after all. And I got to drink my beloved wine again! It would probably be quality wine as well, not the cheap shit I've been forced to drink. Though nothing was ever as good as the alcohol back home. I stopped walking and looked down at my feet. I wondered how everyone was doing back home? Did Grandfather stop looking for Feliciano? Had that German with the long blonde hair confessed his love to Grandfather? How was Isabella doing? Was she married to her new husband? Suddenly, I realized I wasn't getting upset or pissed over her. I guess I was completely over that harlot now. A blush rose to my cheeks. D-Did I really want to be Antonio's l-lover?

"Gaaah!" I screamed and tried to pull the thought from my mind. I chomped down on the empanada. "Let's see..." I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my future bride. Light tan, sexy curves, nice rack, and silky brunette hair. But the face... Oh the face was the toughest. Ah, um... green eyes always looked lovely with brown hair. I smiled to myself. I was liking my ideal woman so far. My smile formed into a frown though. The face on my figment of imagination changed around, and formed into Antonio's. I snorted in disgust and opened my eyes. Antonio with boobs. And in a dress. Disgusting.

"Hey, Lovino."

I turned around. Alfred was walking towards me, yawning tiredly. It struck me that this was one of the first times I'd seen him without Arthur. He was eating an empanada as well.

"Good morning," I grumbled, still a bit freaked out by that mental image of Antonio.

"Are you going to the festival later on with Antonio?"

"Y-Yeah," I blushed a tiny bit, "are you? W-With Arthur, I mean! Not with Antonio!"

Alfred laughed his obnoxious laugh, "Of course I am! But don't tell Arthur. He'll just deny how much he loves me."

I tore my gaze from the man and back to my feet, "Really?"

"Yeah. That's another way you two are alike. You'll always deny your feelings of love!"

"Are you trying to imply that I'm in love with you, Alfred?"

"Not at all, Lovino!" He laughed again, "Of course you're in love with Antonio!"

"No I'm not!"

"See? You're doing it! You're denying it! You're totally in love with the guy!"

"Sh-Shut up!" I scowled at him, starting to walk away.

"I'll take that as your confession of love, Lovino!" Alfred yelled to me and took off down the other direction, "I'm gonna go tell Antonio!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "W-Wait! You fucking American bastard, get back here!" I chased him down an alley when I finally lost track of him, "Dammit..." I whispered, catching my breath. I looked at my surroundings and saw a tavern door open. I gasped and hid behind a crate.

A pirate captain stepped out. But it wasn't any normal pirate. This one was extremely familiar to me. His reddish-brown hair shone when the sun hit it, and he had the same eyes as Grandfather. Two little curls danced in the sunlight. He had the same olive colored skin as me. He was dressed handsomely in his captain attire. He'd look impressive to even a lord or a duke. I took a step back and cracked a stick under my foot. I covered my mouth when the man stopped walking and turned around in my direction. I wasn't in his view just yet. The wooden crates and barrels kept me hidden.

"Who goes there?" He said with a thick Italian accent. He pulled out his sword and stepped towards my hiding spot, "You will not pickpocket me, boy!" He kicked the crates out of the way and found me. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to hit me with the sword.

But I didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes and stopped trembling. The man stared down at me with wide, surprised eyes. I gave him a confused look. He dropped down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Romano... Oh, my little Roma," He dropped his sword and rested his forehead on my shoulder, "How big you've gotten..."

This guy was so nostalgic... I closed my eyes and remembered. Remembered a man with auburn hair and golden eyes. And he had an olive complexion. He was giving me a newsboy hat. I was a child, back in Italy, in our little apartment above Grandfather's restaurant. I sat on the corner of my bed, smiling up at him. Feliciano, still a baby, slept peacefully up on the pillow. I pulled the hat onto my head and hugged the man's legs. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. I giggled and wrapped my little arms around his neck, _"Papà, ti amo così tanto!"_

That's when it hit me. This pirate… this man was Dante Vargas, my father. Only two people in the entire world called me 'Romano.' My father and Esteban. It was my father who had given me the nickname. I had found him. He had found me. I returned his embrace and closed my eyes, "_Papà…_"

…0…

"Romano," My father looked over to me as we walked down the street together, "I never asked how you got to Spain. Is Romulus here for something? Or is this something you did all by yourself?"

I stiffened, "U-Uh, not exactly…" How was I going to tell him about Antonio? 'Hey dad, there's this really sexy Spanish captain who kidnapped me right when I was about to marry this insanely hot girl who I am now in love with but I won't tell him. I hope you're okay that I think I'm gay.' Yeah, that'd work out wonderfully.

"Ah, there you are, Lovi!"

"Oh God, why?" I groaned and turned around just in time to get a kiss from Antonio. I pushed him away and scowled at him, "What the fuck, Antonio?"

The Spanish frowned at me, "But, Lovi! I'm just expressing my feelings!" This was when I noticed he wasn't dressed up like usual. First, his coat was gone, and he had a sword tucked safely in its holster instead of carrying around his huge axe. Antonio didn't have his hat on, either. He just had on a white button-up that exposed his chest and his usual pants tucked into his boots.

"Romano," My father tapped me on the shoulder, "What was that?"

"O-Oh, um…" I blushed and shuffled my feet, "A-Antonio's just… just messing around. D-Don't mind him, _Papà_."

"_Papà?_" Antonio blinked in realization, "Lovi! Is this your father?" He nearly pushed me out of the way and smiled at my father, "Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. And I would like to marry your son." He held his hand out and my dad took it.

"Antonio!" I blushed deeper and punched his shoulder.

My Father gave off an irritated vibe, putting a fake smile on, "Is that so? Tell me, do you love my dear son, Romano, with all your heart?"

"_Papà_!" I turned to him. It was official. I was going to die of embarrassment, "You're not actually considering it?"

"_Ci_!" Antonio nodded.

"And what is it you do for a living?" He squeezed Antonio's hand tighter.

"Ah, I am the captain of _Rojo Escarlata_!"

"So you're a pirate? I knew your father quite a while ago."

"My father was a good man, was he not?" Antonio girnned, "There was actually this one time whe—"

"I hated your father." My dad interrupted. He let go of Antonio's hand and gave him a hostile glare, "And I don't fancy you either, Carriedo. Stay away from Romano."

**Yay! For those of you reading Behind His Eyes, I'll try to update this weekend, but I'm more focused on Pirate's Lullaby right now! Also, I'm going to Kintoki-Con with some of my friends on the 18****th****, so if you go, I'll be the girl fangirling over An Café and Hetalia. And yaoi! Don't forget yaoi!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah, like… five minutes after I posted the last chapter, I thought about the M-Preg. It'd totally ruin this story. So, maybe after I'm done with this one and get about halfway though Behind His Eyes, I'll do an MPreg thing. I don't like prego manbellies. They're kinda scary to look at… I just like the thought of a little Spamano baby. XD**

**Anyways, I went to my aunt's house the other day to watch her baby while she was at work. She gave me some advice I'd love to share with you all, "Be a lady on the streets and a whore in the sheets." **

**I love my Aunt.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia**

I gasped a tiny bit when my father said that and looked up to Antonio. He looked like he was a puppy and someone had just kicked him. My father on the other hand had a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"C-Captain Vargas... I'm sorry," Antonio said slowly, reaching for the sword in his holster. "But I cannot stay away from Lovino." I couldn't see his eyes anymore, and it worried me quite a bit.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" My father scowled, "Going to fight me?" He was more than willing. My father hastily unsheathed his huge cutlass, "Be my guest. I've been itching for a fight!"

Antonio pulled his sword out as well. He had an angry, yet determined, look on his face. His sword was smaller than Papà's, but only by a bit. I looked back and forth between the two dumbasses. Spectators started to gather around the three of us. I recognized a few of the pirates that were on board with us upon the French ship. Tino, Heracles, Kiku, Ivan, Matthew, and some others as well. Of course Alfred and Arthur were there. They wouldn't miss this for the world.

An animalistic growl rose in Antonio's throat and he lunged forward. He swung his sword vertically, and father nimbly dodged it. He whirled around Antonio and waited for him to turn around.

"Papà! Antonio! There's other ways to solve this, you bastards!" I yelled at them and felt someone pull me into the crowd.

"Lovino..." Feliciano held onto my upper arm tightly, "I-Is that really Papà?"

I looked down at my little brother. His big brown eyes shone with tears. I looked back up for signs of Ludwig, but he was nowhere to be found. I brought my gaze to the fighting men, and then to Felicino. I slowly nodded and he smiled widely, hugging my waist. He buried his face in my chest and I listened to the muffled sniffles and cries.

As the fight progressed, I realized that Papà wasn't in this for a street fight. He wanted to kill Antonio. That snapped into my mind when he kicked Antonio square in the chest and sent him stumbling to the ground. Antonio's sword fell out of his grip when he fell, and slid across the ground. He looked up at my father with a pleading look. Papà stood over him, about to bring his sword plunging into his chest.

"No... Antonio!" I gasped and rushed forward, tears threatening my eyes. I wrapped my arms tightly around Papà's waist and tugged him back a bit, "_No, papà! __Pezzi di Antonio! Per me, per favore!_"

"_Romano, rimanere fuori di questo_!" He snarled at me and tried to push me off.

"_No! Non c'è bisogno di ucciderlo! S-Sa di stare alla larga_!" I pleaded, tears rolling down my face. I'd have to make up a great story to Antonio later to explain why I saved his ass. A-And why I was crying over him.

Papà just stood there for a bit, considering my words. He sheathed his sword and I stepped back, "You're spared. But only because Romano begs me."

I blushed to the tip of my ears when he said that. Antonio didn't need to know that! Antonio just smiled inwardly and stood up. He grabbed his sword and raced towards me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the street with him. The swears and calls of my father faded away as we ran away.

"Oi! Antonio! Slow down, you bastard!" I pulled my hand out of his grip and stopped walking, "What the fuck were you thinking back there? Trying to fight Papà? He would have killed you!"

"Ah, but you saved me, Lovino!" He said happily and pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Hey, stop it! We're in public, you dumbass!" I scowled and pushed him away. The Spaniard just came right back, bent over and kissed me softly.

"No need for profanity, Lovi." He said softly.

I blushed again and looked up at him. The bastard was a little over a head taller than me, "Y-You know if anyone sees you kiss me, you'll be punished for sodomy."

"Lovi, I'm already wanted for so many things. Will one act of sodomy make it any more different?"

"Not just one act of sodomy! How many damn times have you violated me?"

Antonio just laughed and looked down at the large gold cross dangling around my neck. He held onto it gently between his thumb and index finger and held it up a bit. He completely ignored my question and changed the subject, "No matter what your father says, you're mine," He held waved the cross in front of my eyes, "for the rest of your life."

I scowled and smacked the cross away. Antonio let go of it and the cross fell against my chest, "Lovi, do you know how to dance?"

"Where the hell did this come from?" I growled, "But, yes! I do know how to dance!"

"Great!" He beamed, "There's a flamenco dance tonight for the festival! We should go!"

…How stupid could this guy be? No way was I going to dance with him! "They wouldn't let two men dance together! Plus, I've never danced flamenco!"

"But I had this whole plan in my head, Lovi!" He closed his eyes and smiled pervertedly, "We could ask Elizabetha or Roderich or Vash or Yao or any of the whores for a dress and then we could go! What do you say, Lovi? Let's dance, yes?"

"…You know my dad will probably be there. And, no! I'm not wearing a dress!"

"But Dante wouldn't know it's you if you wore a dress! This plan works perfectly. Just give it a try!"

"I'm NOT wearing a dress!"

**Oh yeah. I just love it when I try to write when I have Writer's Block. I truly despised this. That's why I stopped right here. I just need to get on with the story. So, short chapter! I want to put Lovi in a dress… DON'T LAUGH! Lovino, Arthur, Matthew, Yao, pretty much all the ukes of Hetalia. THEY'D LOOK SOOOO CUTE IN DRESSES! Especially Artie. Hehehe. Oh, I'm fangirling.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, someone said that I was getting all the Italian right on the last chapter! I'm so happy! Actually, I downloaded this translator app onto my iPhone, so that's probably why. This whole entire fanfiction has been typed up on my iPhone in the Notes thingy, I type up the chapters whenever I have some free time, and then I send them to my E-Mail and edit the chapters on word. I wrote this chapter when I was working out today XD**

**ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL KINTOKI-CON! I'm so excited! Hey, since so many people were asking, I'm going to put smut in! If we get 25+ reviews on this chapter, I'll post the next chapter and the smut tomorrow morning, as early as I possibly can. That's something to love, is it not?**

**I might make a Hetalia fanfiction out of this movie:** h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i S S E q n v i S B 8 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d** JIM STURGESS. WHY IS YOUR ACCENT SO SEXY?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

"Again. Do it again." The American frowned at me.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and scowled. Alfred was teaching me how to dance flamenco, tango, and salsa. He said it would probably be the three main dances of the night. I couldn't ask Antonio to teach me. The bastard would probably get some perverted ideas.

I twirled in a circle again and Alfred held onto my hips lightly. I reached back and wrapped my arms around his neck. The blonde slid his hands down slowly and I stepped away, Alfred trailing after me and holding onto my hand. I blushed and swayed my hips side to side. This part of the dance always embarrassed me. Alfred twirled me around for one last time and our bodies pressed together. His hand rested on my waist again and I pressed my hands against his chest. I slid my thigh up around his upper leg, my inner thigh pressed against his outer one. The dance had ended. I parted from Alfred and looked up at him, "Thanks."

"No problem," He shrugged, "Just don't tell Antonio who taught you. He'll probably want to kill me."

I gave a quick little fake smile. Knocking came from the other side of the hotel room door. I opened the door, to be greeted by Vash, Roderich, Yao, and Elizabetha.

"We heard about your little date with Antonio tonight," Elizabetha giggled, and the four harlots stepped inside, "We could be of some... assistance."

"Alfred." Vash, the Swiss whore, spoke up, "If you value your life, you would leave right now." The American just nodded and ran right out of there.

I was left alone with the four of them. They gave me excited smiles and giggles, "You know how it's the death penalty if someone catches you with a man? Do you want to know how we get around that law, aru?"

"Oh, please do tell," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "I'm just dying to know."

"We crossdress, aru! Well, except for Elizabetha. She's got nothing to worry about," Yao shrugged, "But, that's not the point! The point is, we found a lady who runs a Molly House nearby who said she'd help us!"

"...What the hell is a Molly House?" I gave them a confused glance. I've never heard the term before in my life.

"It's a bar for men who prefer other men over women, aru. It's also a homosexual brothel. Lots of men crossdress at them!"

"Was the brothel we stayed at in Singapore a Molly House?" I sat down on the bed and watched the Chinese man.

"Heavens, no!" Roderich butted in, "We have much more class then one of those filthy places!"

"But anyways," Yao glared at Roderich, "The lady who said she'd help is here, aru. Say hello to Mama Femke!"

I glanced at the woman who walked through the doorway of my room. She was pretty, with golden hair and green eyes. A ribbon was wrapped around her hair and she wore an elegant green dress. She smiled at me friendly and squealed, "You were right, Elizabetha! He's adorable!"

"I know!" The Hungarian woman joined her cooing over me, "If he just got rid of that rotten attitude, we could have a field day with finding him a man!"

"I'm sitting right here!" I stood up and yelled at the duo.

"You're Lovino, right?" Mama Femke blushed a tiny bit as she examined my embarrassingly woman-like figure, "You're such a little cutie! I can't wait to see you in the dress I brought!"

"N-No!" I blushed in embarrassment, "I'm not wearing a-" Yao grabbed onto my waist from behind and Vash unbuttoned my shirt, ripping it off of me, "Let go of me, you stupid whores!" I kicked and struggled, but Roderich held my wrists above my head and Elizabetha rushed over and wrapped her arms around my legs. The prostitutes continued to strip me down, until I was completely naked.

Mama Femke blushed in embarrassment and whistled. A man, or woman (they might have been crossdressing.), walked in with a suitcase and examined my naked body. The person whispered in Mama Femke's ear and the Belgian woman giggled once more. She reached down into the suitcase and pulled out a black corset.

My eyes widened in fear at the contraption, "N-No! Anything but that! P-Please! Not a corset!"

"Don't worry, _Liefje_." She loosened the black ribbon on the back of it, "You'll just feel a bit of a squeezing sensation."

...0...

I glanced around for Lovino. I told him to meet me in front of the pier at nine! It had been nearly fifteen minutes and there was still no sign on my little Italian!

What if he decided not to come? Even worse, what if that douche Dante kidnapped my precious Lovino and sailed off into the ocean with him? Scenarios started to whirl around in my head and and I got worried. If Dante took away my Lovino Vargas that I worked so hard to make sure he'd end up mine, oh, I would hunt him down. Quickly, I pulled my sword out of it's holster and started to run down the street to find Lovino. I was soon stopped by the group of dresses coming towards me.

"Don't play too easy, aru!"

"If you guys end up having sex, make sure to use olive oil!"

"Don't drink too much! You want to remember tonight, right?"

"Be sexy! But not too much! You need to stay classy as well!"

"If he starts to make advances and you're not okay with it, I'll be there with my gun!"

"Alright!" Came the voice of my lost little Italian, "Just shut up already!" Everyone was silenced by Lovino's outburst.

"...You look beautiful _Liefje_," Said one final voice, "I'm proud of myself!"

That's when Lovino came into my view in the dark night. He was clad in a short black and red dress, one that exposed his smooth thighs. The sleeves of his dress showed his sun-kissed shoulders. Long black gloves covered his arms up to his elbows, and he wore black stockings that didn't stop until they got to his mid thighs. A scarlet rose was sitting happily in his hair. Thin makeup lined his large eyes. He wasn't wearing any jewelry, except for the gold cross I had given him. Only, he had put the cross on a shorter chain. Oh, how much strength it too me to not grab Lovino and make passionate love to him right there in front of everyone.

"L-Lovino..." I just stood there, completely speechless, "you... you..."

Red rushed to his cute little cheeks and he looked at the ground, "I look horrid, I know."

"No!" I reached forward and grabbed onto his hand, "Quite the opposite!" I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it gently, "You look like my little _ángel italiano_."

Lovino's lips pulled into a pout, "I don't know what that means. Let's just get tonight over with." I watched his eyes carefully. Ah, Lovino was so revealing with his eyes. They always showed what he truly felt. He could be screaming at me and calling me a bastard, but his eyes would be screaming at me 'I love you!' This was one of those moments. He didn't seem too excited for our night together, but his eyes said 'I'm excited! I hope tonight never ends!'

I just offered my arm to my date. Lovino huffed at me but took my offer. I looked at his eyes, 'You're such a gentleman.' They said. The two of us walked arm in arm down the road to the flamenco dance.

**Here's the link to Lovino's dress: h t t p : / / w w w . s h o p m a n i a . c o m / s h o p p i n g ~ o n l i n e – w o m e n – s – l i n g e r i e ~ b u y – s e x y – s p a n i s h – d a n c e r – s e n o r i t a – l o l i t a – c o s t u m e ~ p – 1 5 0 2 3 1 4 6 . h t m l I love the whores! They're probably some of my favorite characters to write! You want to know what I love more? Lovino in a dress! What do I love the most? Fanart. You guys should totally draw it for me. Because you love me. And I'll post links to all fanart in my profile. Also, there's going to be a little intermission thingy coming up soon. During that time, I'm going to post a 2-3 chapter long story about the following: Dante and Antonio's father's past, Antonio's life as a child(Starting from the day his mother died to his life aboard his dad's ship with Esteban), Lovino's life as a child, Alfred and Arthur's past, or how Ludwig and Feliciano fell in love. I put a poll on my profile, so go vote! It'll last until the final chapter before the interlude happens. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Aww, no one's voted for the short story yet. But I think something may be wrong with it, so you guys tell me what you think the short story should be in your reviews. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but smut is going to come next chapter! That's right, a whole chapter of smut! I thought you guys would like that more than just some rushed smut in this one. Also, some of you guys said you're going to Kintoki-Con this weekend! If you can find me, I'll give you a hug! I'll be the girl running around with a robot backpack on,I'm not that hard to miss XD**

**Ooh! For all you Black Veil Brides fans who read this, there's going to be an album release party for 'Set The World On Fire' tonight on Stickam! I'm gonna go all made up in my BVB Army warpaint and wearing every BVB-clad thing that I have. And that's a lot of stuff .**

**For those of you who have never listened to them, here. LET THEIR SEXINESS BLOW YOUR MIND. ANDY SIXX. Y U SO SEXY? **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = C E b 3 G Q q d H D 4 & f e a t u r e = r e l m f u

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia**

I would never tell Antonio, but I was having the time of my life at this dance. I think he could already tell by the extremely rare, genuine smile on my lips. Screw the fact that I was wearing a dress. Right now, I didn't care. The lively, sexy music, the way all the dancers swayed in tune with their partners, the drinks, all of it was just great. A few guys tried to hit on me, but Antonio just scared them away. Heh, I didn't blame them for hitting on me. When we got here and I saw myself in the mirror, I realized I made one damn good-looking girl. That didn't mean I was going to cross dress again, though!

"Whee! Come on, Ludwig! Dance with me!"

My happiness was only increased at the sight before me. Feliciano- I mean, _Felicia_, was twirling that stupid German around like a madman! Ludwig looked like he was about to puke. Served the damn bastard right! I glanced around a bit curiously. Alfred was dancing beautifully with a cross dressing Arthur, who was going by the name of Alice for the night. The English pirate was clad in thick makeup, a purple dress, and a blonde wig that flowed down to the center of his back. Alfred saw me peeking, and gave me a thumbs up followed by a wink.

I looked elsewhere. Kiku, who was still going by Kiku despite his disguise as a woman, was having a drink with Heracles. I noticed Ivan dancing with Yao, who looked a little frightened, instead of Matthew. My eyes darted around for the sight of Matthew, and I noticed him walking down the street with Gilbert. I blinked in confusion. I wonder...

"Having fun, _Lovina_?" Antonio came back from his journey to find me a decent glass of wine. He handed me one of the glasses and took a sip of his own.

I nodded and brought mine to my lips, "I'm having fun, but..." My eyes wandered back to the two figures who were slowly retreating from the celebration.

"But what," Antonio asked me with a bit of a panicked tone, "Is there anything else you need? Food? Do you want to dance again? Let's go dance then, my love!" He grabbed onto my hand and started to pull me towards the dance floor.

"I-It's not that, Antonio," I stopped walking. Now, usually I would have gotten mad at him for acting this way, but tonight was special as much as I didn't want to admit it. I was having fun, he was having fun, I couldn't find it in my heart to hurt his feelings right now, "I just saw Matthew and Gilbert walking off, and Ivan was with Yao. Can... Can I go see what happened? It'll take me like, three minutes. I'll be right back, I promise."

Antonio gave me an understanding smile and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Ah, you're so caring, Lovi! And yes you can go! Gilbert's a good friend, and Ivan scares me quite a bit, so I think you should go see him and... and, uh..."

"Matthew."

"Right, Matthew."

"Alright. Just..." I looked around for something to keep Antonio busy while I was gone. I spotted Francis standing around with a bottle of wine, with some girl urging him to dance. Surprisingly, the Frenchman was refusing, "As much as he annoys me, I want you to go make up with Francis."

Antonio opened his mouth to protest and I gave him a little glare. The pirate just nodded and planted a quick kiss on my bottom lip, "Come back soon, Lovi!" He waved and walked off to his old French amigo, as Antonio would put it.

Now where was I? Ah, following Gilbert and Matthew. They weren't anywhere to be seen, except for the small flicker of a flame not that far away. I assumed that was them, and walked in that direction, my heels clacking against the cobble street.

"Give me that again." I heard Gilbert's voice when I got closer. It was followed by a coughing fit, "That shit's awesome!"

"L-Let me see it again, Gil," Came Matthew's quiet voice. After another cough by the Prussian, he started to whine, "Stop! You're going to smoke all of it!"

"Calm down, Mattie," The albino sounded much more... relaxed, "You have more. I saw it." The strange smell in the air was a bit familiar. All those memories of Esteban rushed back to me. It smelled a bit like him whenever he came down into my cell.

"Hey, Matthew," I piped up.

"Oh, hi!" He laughed when I came into view. The blonde was leaning on Gilbert, holding something similar to a cigarette in between his fingers, "Have you ever tried hashish, Lovino?"

"No," I admitted, "But I was just wondering why you weren't with Ivan."

Matthew frowned and his eyes started to water, "That stupid... stupid fuck," His voice cracked, "I'm better off with Gilbo anyways."

"So... you're not together anymore?"

"Hell no!" He yelled and took another drag on his drug, "That asshole left me for that... that... stupid whore fuck!" I sighed. It was pointless to talk to this guy when he was intoxicated, "Try this, Lovino. It'll make everything better." Matthew held the hashish out to me. I hesitantly accepted it. But, we were just having some fun, right?

...o0o...

"Watch your step, Lovino." Matthew warned as the three of us walked back to the dance. I just giggled as I tripped over a loose rock.

"Hey, pull yourself together, Lovino!" Gilbert said, trying to be serious. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at my dilated red eyes. I looked at his dilated red eyes, "Stop being so obviously high. Will you still be able to dance?"

We stared at each other for a moment and then Matthew started to laugh. Gilbert broke into a fit of giggles and I soon followed. The three of us broke into hysterics, the result of the drug.

"You're back, Lovi!" I heard Antonio coming towards us. Ah, Antonio! I wanted to go dance with him!

"Yeah... I guess I am," I said and Gilbert laughed at me, "Let's... Let's go dance!" I grabbed onto Antonio's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Lovi, are you okay?" Antonio asked me with worried eyes. He pulled me back and cupped my face. The pirate stared at my eyes, "Your eyes are all red and dilated. What did you do?"

"Nothing! Nothing! That kid, Mattie just gave me some of his drugs! I'm fine though! Don't... Don't worry! I just really want to dance right now."

Antonio smiled lightly and took my hand. I put my other arm on his shoulder and the two of us started our dance. The Tango was a difficult dance, with all those dips and twirls. But it was also extremely seductive and sexy. I realized how great Antonio was of a dancer, even in my intoxicated state, when the other dancers started to back up and form a circle around us. I blushed a bit in embarrassment and pressed the back of my shoulders into his chest. Antonio's fingers molded perfectly with mine, and he trailed his hand slowly down my waist. I wandered away from him, our hands still connected. The Spaniard trailed after me, his eyes on my swaying hips.

Our dance was going smoothly. Antonio pulled me back against him and dipped my body down between his legs. A few whoots and catcalls were made. As the music grew more lively, so did our dancing. Antonio helped me stand again and took a few steps away from me. I danced around the Spaniard, occasionally running my finger along his shoulder. Antonio stepped forward and held onto my waist. His hands slid back to my ass and I blushed again, quickly stepping away. Antonio took ahold of my hand and I spun into his chest. We took a traditional dancing position and took rather large steps forward. We weren't Antonio and Lovino anymore. But one being. We depended on each other to make the dance a success.

"You're an amazing dancer, Lovi." Antonio breathed into my ear.

"Yeah? Well, I could say the same for you, bastard." I whispered back as I lifted my leg up around his thigh. Antonio closed his eyes in contempt and moved his hand along the backside of my upper thigh. When that pervert reached my ass, he gave it a light squeeze that caused me to gasp. He grinned pervertedly and opened his eyes, spinning me away from him. Our hands said farewell, and I took a few more steps back. Our big finish was here. I gained a bit of momentum as I rushed forward, and Antonio picked me up, holding me high above his head. The crowd of spectators cheered and clapped as Antonio set me back onto the ground.

I started to feel a bit dizzy from dancing, but mostly because of those drugs and all that wine. I felt the bile rise in my throat. Quickly, I ran away from Antonio in the others to find a place to puke.

"Lovi!" I heard Antonio run after me.

**So… awkward ending. BUT, there will be SMUT next chapter for all you little perverted whores! Lol, don't get offended. Whore is my name of affection. Yus, I'm weird. Here's the dance Lovi and Antonio were doing. That lady who was recording was sooooo annoying!**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = j z _ 2 g v 8 c S d g


	25. Chapter 25

**Ah, I finally posted this! Kintoki-Con was great. I played rock-paper-scissors against Teruki, bought a Death Note, a giant Gloomy Bear, the Black Record, a little KAITO, and TONS of Hetalia stuff. All Spamano and UsUk! I MUST support my favorite couples. Unruly- I did see you there! I remember you! Me and this girl who I bonded with over Spamano with were gushing over how adawwable you looked! I didn't go Sunday, only Saturday. I also met a friend of one of our lovely readers. I don't think she liked me very much :/ Buut, what're you gonna do? If you went to the masquerade, you'll remember this from the Edward Elric skit, "In J-Pan, they must have long J-Panese names like 'Sa-Sus-Ke, and I-Chee-Goh, and Cloud." I loved that skit. Anyways, I feel like a rushed through the smut a little bit. I was trying SOOO hard to make it good! But I also REALLY wanted to post it today.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

I ran through the streets quickly, my high heels clacking against the cobble I reached the water and fell to my knees, the cold black water rushing up to me, getting the ends of my dress wet. I closed my eyes and heaved my guts out into the water.

"Lovi..." I heard Antonio whisper soothingly and squat next to me, "Why'd you do hashish with Gilbert?"

I shook my head and wiped my lips on my arm. My head was pounding and I looked over at Antonio. I leaned against him, pressing my forehead against his firm chest, "For fun. It...it just seemed like a good idea."

"Do you want to go back to the dance?"

I shook my head no, "Just let go of me so I can walk back to the inn, bastard." I tried to stand up, but Antonio had me in his iron grip. The faint music of the festival started to slow down to something quite... romantic. Antonio let go of me and I quickly stood up, smoothing out that short dress. The black ends stuck to my thighs, and it was covered in wet sand. I glanced down at the Spaniard, who was down on one knee, reaching for my hand. H-He... He wasn't doing _'th-that_,' was he?

"Lovi... oh, my sweet, sweet Lovino." He said, sounding completely happy in his tone. I gulped. This bastard better not be someone who holds a grudge.

"I know how much you reject me all the time... And especially ever since you found Dante. But, that's not the point. No matter how many villages I pillage, how many treasures I steal, or how many people I kill, the one thing I want right now makes all those other things look pointless."

I blushed lightly. My head was pounding. My heart was racing. Was this how a girl felt when she was going to reject her lover's proposal? Antonio sounded pretty confident in his little speech.

"Lovino Vargas..."

No...

"May I have one last dance?"

"N-No, you bastard! Why in God's name would I ever want to marry-" I stopped mid-sentence, "You...You just wanted to dance?"

"Yes. Please, Lovi?" Antonio stood up, grabbing my hand with both of his hands, "It would make me so happy. I'll take you straight back to the inn afterwords, I promise."

"Fine," I sighed, pulling my hand out of his grasp and wrapping my arms around his neck, "But just so you know, I'm only doing this for my enjoyment! No way in Hell would I ever do something like this for you!"

"Ah, you've already done so much for me, Lovi." Antonio put his hands around my waist, slowly sliding them down.

Midway through our dance, I tripped on those fucking high heels I was wearing that sent me tumbling down onto the sand. Antonio fell down on top of me, his head on my chest. He lifted his head up and studied my blushing face. Slowly, the pirate moved upwards and gave me a rough kiss. His hands ran up my smooth thighs until he cupped my ass. I, of course, freaked out, pushing Antonio away. To me, sex was bad. Sex hurt. That's all I had ever learned from it. That's what Esteban had taught me.

"Lovino, why can't you just give me a chance to make love to you?"

"Y-You already had a chance!" I squeaked, scrambling away from him, "And you fucking hurt me!"

"Lovi-"

"No! Don't 'Lovi' me! I'm going back to the inn!" I stood up and started to walk off. But then I stopped. Wandering the streets of a Spanish port that was considered a pirate haven. At night. Alone. In a dress.

"Well? Are you going to the inn?" I could almost hear the smirk in Antonio's voice.

"T-Take me there."

"Of course."

.xXx.

The two of them walked back to the inn. Antonio kept trying to hold Lovino's hand, and the Italian just yelled at him and punched his shoulder. When they finally reached their room, the tension between them was thick.

"O-Oi, help me out of this stupid dress, Antonio."

The captain nodded and sat on the bed. Lovino followed, laying on his stomach. Antonio gulped and pulled the dress off. The only thing separating him from what he desired was a pair of underwear, "Lovi? Are these women's underwear?" Antonio could feel himself hardening just from the sight. Lovino in nothing but a lacy corset and small underwear.

"Shut up!" The Italian blushed heavily, pressing his face into the pillow, "Mama Femke threatened me! Just get the fucking corset off, you pervert. I can't breathe."

"I'll be sure to send my regards to the hookers." Antonio muttered under his breath. He didn't want that corset off. He did want that underwear off though, "Lovino?"

"What is it?" Lovino gave an irritated sigh. He just wanted that corset off so he could change his underwear, put a shirt on, and go to sleep! Was it that much to ask?

"Please. Just let me show you how much I care for you."

"No," Lovino growled. If Antonio did 'that' to him, he'd probably end up confessing somehow. And Lovino was content with his bottled up feelings.

"Come on, Lovi. If you don't like it, I promise I'll bring you back to Napoli and you'll never hear from me again." If Antonio could, he'd read Lovino's eyes right now. But the Italian's face was still shoved into the pillow.

Lovino stiffened. Never seeing Antonio again? The thought frightened him a bit, as much as he hated to admit it. But going back to his beloved Italy. Oh, the thought was heavenly, "Y-You've got a deal, bastard." Lovino flipped over onto his back, "But I swear to God, that if you hurt me I'll rip you a new one." The pirate nodded and pulled off his shirt, climbing on top of Lovino.

"You won't be disappointed, _mi amor_." Antonio whispered, giving the Italian a loving kiss. Lovino reluctantly kissed him back. The Spaniard's hands slid Lovino's panties down his olive-colored legs and Lovino kicked them off.

Antonio pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting the two. His nimble fingers worked at the corset, unlacing it as quickly as possible. When it was loosened, Lovino breathed in a well-deserved deep breath and started to slide the garment off of his body.

"No," Antonio stopped him and slid it back up, "Keep it on."

"Perverted bastard." Lovino grumbled. The scowl on his face seemed permanent, until Antonio fondled his semi-hard member. The angry expression was transformed into one of pleasure and lust. Lovino bit down on his knuckle, trying to surpass his shallow moans and whimpers.

"How does that feel, Lovi?" Antonio watched his facial expression with much amusement. The Italian's half lidded eyes were glazed over in a mixture of intoxication and lust. His cheeks were tinted the light pink color of a peach. The cute expression on Lovino's face made Antonio's pants tighten even more, and he pumped the boy's cock vigorously.

"A-Ahn, A...Tonio," Lovino gasped, arching his back ever so slightly. Pre-cum seeping from his erection already. Antonio's hand slipped away from the Italian's length with a whine of protest from Lovino. The pirate's hand was replaced with his mouth and the protests were replaced with moans of pleasure.

"T-Tonio," Lovino moaned, tossing his head to the side. His teeth scraped against his knuckle as he tried to quiet himself. If anyone, with the exception of the fellow pirates, happened to hear them or walk into the room, the two would surely be hung for sodomy. It's not like they could get away. Antonio's grand ship wasn't in port yet, and it'd be too hard to round up his crew.

Antonio closed his eyes and bobbed his head. He hummed, the vibration sending Lovino over the edge. The boy screamed in pleasure as he came. Antonio swallowed every last drop.

"Turn over." Antonio commanded. Lovino obeyed and flipped over onto his stomach. Antonio spread the Italian's legs and pressed one finger against the boy's entrance. Lovino hissed in pain and squeezed a pillow tightly, "It'll feel good soon, _mi princesa_," Antonio whispered and added another finger, "You just need to stretch out a bit." The Spaniard moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. Lovino's painful moans subsided, and were turned into begging whimpers. Antonio had found his sweet spot

"Nngh! T-Toni!" Lovino moaned loudly, his hands squeezing the pillow. He felt himself harden again and all the Italian wanted was for Antonio to hit that spot again. Antonio found amusement in teasing the boy writhing in pleasure beneath him. His fingers would brush up against his prostate for a brief moment, and then he'd slowly pull away. It drove Lovino wild, "Q-Quit fucking- ahn! D-Don't tease... me!"

"How does it feel, Lovi?" Antonio smiled, planting small kisses on Lovino's back, "Does it feel good?"

"O-Oh, God yes..." Lovino whimpered, pressing back on Antonio's fingers to try and get him to rub his prostate again. But, the Spaniard took them out, and Lovino started pouting.

"Don't make that face." Antonio chuckled and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down to his knees and turned Lovino over onto his back, "I'll make you never want to leave my side again, _hermosa Lovi_." The Spaniard held onto the boy's thighs and spread them, slowly thrusting into Lovino.

Lovino's eyes rolled back in pleasure. The Spaniard lifted his knees over his shoulders as he slowly thrusted into him. Antonio let go of his legs and put his hands on the Italian's shoulders. He leaned in and gave the boy a rough kiss, and Lovino was happy to comply.

As the heat pooling between Antonio thighs became stronger, so did his thrusts. The boy beneath him was reaching his climax, it was obvious just by his expression. Antonio held onto Lovino's thighs tightly as he came. The boy felt Antonio's hot seed fill his insides. The sensation of it sent him over the edge for the second time that night, and Lovino came on his stomach and Antonio's chest.

Antonio collapsed onto Lovino, drowning the boy in sweet kisses and words. He pulled the blanket around their waists and nuzzled Lovino's neck, "No words can describe, Lovi."

**You guys needa tell me what you want for the short story! I NEED TO KNOW! The poll isn't working, so just PM me your choice, or put it in a review or something! Also, someone told me that the link to Lovino's dress doesn't work, If you want that, PM me as well!**


	26. Chapter 26

**H-Holy shit… you guys liked the smut! That made me happy seeing all those nice reviews! I'll definitely write more! You guys totally boosted my confidence in writing smut! Also, a reader told me that the polls were working again! Right now, it's a tie for first between Antonio's childhood and the USUK story. The Gerita story is in 2****nd****, and the two father's story is 3****rd****. Lovi's childhood is in 4****th****. I know that some of you guys don't have an FF account, but you read the story. If you guys want to vote, just post an anonymous review saying what story you'd like. Also, all of you who told me what story you wanted in reviews and PMs, please go vote on the poll, now that it works. I'm keeping a tally for all the anonymous reviewer votes on the back of my Spain and Romano poster in my room, actually. Hahaha**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't **own** Hetalia!**

The next morning I woke to a surprise. My head was pounding, there was a loose corset around my body, my ass hurt, and there was a tanned Spanish arm draped around me protectively. I turned my aching head a bit, and there was Antonio happily laying with me, staring at me with those green eyes of his. The red ribbon he used to tie up his hair rested on the blanket. His long hair hung around him. It looked a little weird, considering I've only seen him with his hair tied.

"Ah! You're awake!" He nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed it, "_Buenos días_, Lovi!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes and pushed Antonio away from me. Slowly, I started to sit up but my head didn't like that. I pressed my hand to my aching forehead, "Damn... what the Hell happened last night?"

"You don't remember anything, Lovi?" The Spaniard frowned and reached for his ribbon, tying his hair back up.

"Some parts I do."

"Like what?" The happy Spaniard asked hopefully.

"Um..." I closed my eyes and thought, "I remember meeting up with you in that horrid dress and you were being really stupid about it. But anyways, after that, we went to the dance and danced a little bit. Then we took a break and drank wine. I must've gotten drunk then. And then I kind of remember running off with Gilbert and that blonde boy. The next thing I remember was that we were back here-" I blushed deep red at what came next.

"Go on, love." Antonio coaxed me to continue, holding onto my hand and running his thumb along my palm.

"Th-That's all I remember." I quickly jumped out of the bed and squealed in pain. Oh, God that hurt! I laid back down, my naked back facing Antonio.

"Do you remember now? We had sex, Lovi!"

"Of course we had sex, you idiot!" I barked at him, "If we didn't, my fucking ass wouldn't feel like it was being ripped apart!"

"Does it hurt that much?" The Spaniard pulled the blanket around my waist and snuggled against me, "I'm sorry." I gasped as I felt his erection press against my leg.

"You fucking perverted bastard!"

"It's morning, Lovi!"

The two of us were silent. I started to hear footsteps coming towards our door. My first suspect was the innkeeper coming to wake us up. I ducked under the blankets and clung to Antonio's naked body tightly, j-just because I wanted to make it look like I wasn't there. There was a knock, and Antonio's accented voice telling whoever to come in.

"C-Captain Antonio..." It was the cabin boy, Christopher. He was only around eleven or twelve years old, but he was probably more loyal than half of the Spanish crew.

"What is it, boy?" Antonio pulled the blanket down to my shoulders, "It's okay, Lovi. It's only Christopher." The boy looked at me and blushed. When I turned my head and we made eye contact for a tiny second, Christopher quickly averted his gaze down to the floor.

"Well, I was down at the docks, Sir. And I saw our ship on the horizon."

Antonio smiled widely and jumped out of the bed, "That's wonderful news, Christopher!" The naked captain rushed forward and squeezed the young boy tightly. Christopher just continued to blush, obviously embarrassed by Antonio hugging him, "Go find the rest of my crew and tell them. We'll set sail early tomorrow morning!" The boy nodded and turned around, running as fast as he could out of the building.

I laid on the bed, watching Antonio hastily get dressed. He was going so quickly, he forgot his hat, "Oi!" I picked it up off the nightstand and waved it around, "You forgot your hat, you dumbass!"

"Ah, thank you Lovi!" Antonio ran back over to the bed and pulled the trihat on his head. Then he bent down and gave me a kiss on my forehead, "You're like my wife!"

"Will you stop saying shit like that? We're both men, and you're a pirate nonetheless. No one would marry us!"

"Are you saying that you would marry me if you could?" Antonio's green eyes shone brightly, "It's not like we belong to any country! We live on the sea! There's no laws on the sea!"

I blinked, "That's not what I meant, you idiot. And I don't know about you and Spain, but I belong to Italy. Forever."

"Mm, okay Lovi! But you're not living there right now!" The Spaniard laughed and walked out the door. I muttered profanities under my breath at him, although he didn't hear any. I laid there for a while, completely bored. It's not like I could get up. That stupid Antonio made my ass fucking hurt!

Or I could just be man and suck it up. Yeah, that would show the world that Lovino Vargas was no wuss! Slowly, my naked figure stood up from the bed. I winced in pain as I limped over to the corner of the room where my pile of clothes from the other day rested. Elizabetha was probably trying to hide them from me. I swear, she had a male crossdressing complex or something. Anyways, I slowly pulled on my usual outfit and stepped out of the room.

I saw Ivan and Matthew arguing in the hallway. Curious, I scooted a bit closer to them, pressing myself against a wall. Now that I had a good view of the situation, I noticed Matthew was crying, holding onto the end of Ivan's scarf tightly. But he also looked pissed off beyond all meaning. Ivan had a bit of a nervous look on his usually intimidating face.

"Matvey..."

"I don't want to hear anymore of it, Ivan!" The boy sobbed, "Y-You hurt me! You decided it'd be a good idea to leave me in that f-fucking bar with all those stupid d-drunks just so you could stick your dick up that... that little Chinese slut's ass! And then at the ball last night, you tried to act like nothing e-even happened! You just walk up to me all fucking smiles and shit and hand me a glass of wine, 'for my sunflower, da?' And then after that, you just turn around and start dancing with Yao!" Matthew sniffled and took a deep breath, "You know what, Ivan? I had an amazing fucking time last night. When I was smoking dank with Gilbert and Lovino!"

I watched Matthew in amazement... if you took a first glance at him, you'd think he was extremely docile, and could never get mad at you. But if he got pissed... oh, you'd best run for you life.

"Matvey..." Ivan whispered and pulled the crying boy into his chest, "I AM sorry. This land has not brought us anything good. Especially the American colonist who is with Arthur all of the time. Someday, I shall beat him with the rusty faucet I saw in the alley the other day. Such a nice faucet..."

"Shut up about the faucet. Alfred's got nothing to do with what you did."

Ivan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for being with Yao, Matvey. You where with the Prussian though! Do not tell me you haven't slept with him!"

"So it's okay for you to sleep with other people while I just sit there knowingly and let you do it? That's not how this works!" Matthew ran a worried hand through his hair, "Don't think I'm getting back on your ship with you. I'd rather die," Matthew turned around and let go of the Cossack's scarf. He started to walk in my direction, but Ivan grabbed onto his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Matvey, please don't do this..." Ivan begged desperately, "You are forever my sunflower, da?"

Matthew didn't even turn to see the taller man's face, "Goodbye Ivan." He whispered and pulled his hand out of Ivan's grip. Matthew ran down the hall with a heartbroken expression on his face. I looked back at Ivan, he was even worse. The Cossack just stared off into the direction that Matthew left in. He was devastated, heartbroken, and alone.

Quietly, I walked past Ivan, trying to be as stealthful as possible. I don't even think Ivan noticed I was there. I walked out the door and out onto the Spanish port streets.

"So there I was, Feli. In a little boat with two crewmates. We had floated into a bay that was infested with mermaids and I thought we were done for. Those mermaids are dangerous beasts."

"Ve~ I never knew that they were real. Papà, are there other creatures that are real?"

Papà and Feliciano were chatting outside the inn. They both smiled at me when I walked out and said a good morning. I put a rare smile on and joined my brother and father.

"I was just telling little Feliciano some old tales of adventures," My father glanced over at Feliciano, "Come on. Let's all go for a walk."

Feliciano and I nodded, "Ve, Papà saw the kracken, Fratello!"

"They're just fairy tales, Feli." I rolled my eyes and walked down the street with them. Painfully.

"No they're true, Romano." Papà chuckled to himself, "If you're going to be out on the seas, you might as well learn of those 'innocent fairy tale creatures' that will kill you at any chance they have."

"The kracken isn't real, Papà. It's just some made up creature used to scare sailors. Neither are mermaids, or any other creature you've 'seen'."

"Let me ask you something, Roma. Have you ever been out of Italy?"

"Not until um... recently."

"That's why. For some reason, they won't inhabit the Mediterranean. Well, except for Greece. That country is plagued with beasts."

"Oh, then do tell me the creatures you've seen Papà." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have run into the kracken quite a few times. The beast has destroyed one too many of my ships. And then the mermaids, beautiful creatures. Yet they are probably the ones to fear the most. I've also seen faries in England. Your British friend, Arthur, can probably speak to them. There's dragons up in the Nordics... I've met some outlaws who tame and ride the beasts."

"If all of these are true, how come I've never heard of them?" I growled. It made me feel like I knew nothing of the world, "I've only heard of them in myths!"

"Most of those stories you hear are true... but just dismissed as tales." Dante walked over to a vegetable stall and tossed me and Feliciano each a tomato. Feliciano was watching our father in amazement.

"Ve~ I want to meet the fairies, Papà! It'd be so fun! But I also want to see the mermaids! The dragons and the kracken sound scary..."

I rolled my eyes and bit into my tomato, grabbing two more for me and Antonio later, "They're not real, Feli. Papà's just trying to sound cool."

"I'll prove to you they are real, Roma." Papà took a tomato for himself, "Tonight, we set sail."

I nearly choked on the juices from the tomato when he said that, "Wh-What?"

"I've thought about it, and I miss my two children dearly. I wasn't there to see you two grow into the fine young men that you are now. So I decided that when i leave with my crew tonight, I'll bring my sons with me!"

Me and Feliciano exchanged worried looks, "B-But Papà-"

"What is it Roma?" Papà's eyes went dark, and had a murderous glint in them, "Are you more worried about that Carriedo boy than your own father? I already think I made it clear that he's supposed to keep away from you. Is there any way I could be more clear?" He growled at me, showing his sword in it's holster.

I gulped down a chunk of tomato, "N-No."

"Wonderful~" He smiled widely, slapping me on the back, "Then we'll leave tonight for the Caribbean."

…**I'm stuck between RusCan and RoChu. PruCan is adorable as well.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter will be the last chapter before the short story chapters are posted. I also made a new story that I'm taking requests for. It's about the nations in preschool. Check it out if you want!**

**Also, I looked into this. America was discovered in 1601. I've had like… 10 different sites tell me that. So, Alfred could be called an American. **

**I'm pissed that I didn't go to Anime Expo. Especially after finding out about Hatsune Miku's concert. If they have another concert in California, they better have Kaito and the rest of the gang as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

"Fratello...?" Feliciano looked up at me as we walked back to the inn, "I don't wanna go to the Caribbean with Papà."

I sighed and scratched the back of the head, "Me either. But, sometimes you've just gotta do things you don't want to do. It's part of growing up, Feli."

"Ve..." Feliciano's curl seemed to droop. Our curls did creepy things like that based on our emotions, "Papà scared me a little bit back there... Remember when he was talking about Antonio? He seemed a little scary."

"Well, what're we going to do, Feliciano?" I snapped, "It's not like we can magically fly back to Italy! Papà knows what inn we're staying at! Even if we told him we didn't want to go with him, he'd make us go! That's just how Papà is!"

"B-But Lovino..." Feliciano whined, "I-I could find a horse and go back to Italy with Ludwig. And you-"

"Feliciano, no! It's time to face reality! Your dumb potato bastard won't always be there to catch you! Snap out of your stupid fantasies and accept that we're going to the Caribbean whether you like it or not! It's time to quit your whining and stop acting like a child!"

Feliciano's big brown eyes shone with hurt and sadness, "L-Lovino. It's not n-nice to talk like that." My younger sibling shook with sadness, and a bit of rage and frustration. I should be the one frustrated here!

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have said all of that to Feliciano. His feelings were kind of delicate. But at the same time, someone had to tell him, "It's the truth, _Fratellino_." When I opened my eyes, Feliciano's figure was running down the street, away from me.

I watched my little brother's figure fade from view, and felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Startled, I jumped a bit and turned around. Alfred smiled down at me, "You hurt your little brother, huh?"

I pushed Alfred's hand off of my shoulder and scowled at him, "What do you want?"

"Aw, I can't just talk to you, Lovino?"

"...I've got to think things out right now, Alfred. I don't have time for you."

"Man, don't be so mean!" Alfred frowned a little bit and wrapped his arm around me, "Tell me what's up? You can tell me anything, Lovino. Remember when we spent those months together on that British ship? We've bonded, boy. To me, you're like a son or a brother." The American smiled widely once more at me.

An embarrassed blush rose to my cheeks, and I thought about my current issue. If Alfred really thought of me like that, maybe I could trust him?

"Alfred, what would you do if you had to choose between Arthur and your family?"

The blonde man's cheerful expression quickly faded. He glanced at me with serious eyes, also hinted with a bit of sadness. Alfred's arm fell from my shoulder and he brought his gaze down to his black leather boots. When he looked back up at me, Alfred gave me a weak little smile with wet eyes.

"I-I guess I'd just do what seems right, since I am a...a hero," He wiped his eyes, obviously hiding something, "How many people would be saved by the option I chose?"

"Alfred, you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped and I was taken aback. Alfred rarely ever snapped. Slowly, I walked around him and quickly ran inside the inn. It was probably best to leave Alfred alone right now. Sighing, I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt the two tomatoes I took from the vegetable stand that were bulging through the material.

"Lovi!"

Oh, great. Just the Spaniard I wanted to see right now. I turned around. Antonio stared at me from the doorway, a big, stupid grin on his face.

"What do you want, bastard?"

"I want you to come on a date with me! We are close to the countryside! Let's go on a horseback ride, yes? The countryside in Spain is so beautiful! Ah, but not as beautiful as you, of course!"

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes, "I've got things to do and things to figure out today, so I don't have time to mess around with you. Why would I want to go ride on a smelly animal to look at vegetables anyways?"

"Because! It'd be like a date! Shouldn't the couple spend the day together doing cute things together after they make love?"

I blushed heavily and crossed my arms, "We're not a couple, dammit. We don't have to do anything together."

"Can we at least get some food?" Antonio asked, his stomach suddenly growling, "I'm really hungry..."

I remembered the tomatoes in my pocket and pulled one out, handing it to the pirate. I pulled out the other red fruit for myself and took a bite. Antonio was just staring down at the tomato in his hand.

"How... did you know I liked tomatoes? I don't think I ever mentioned it to you..."

I shrugged and swallowed the bite, "Esteban told me a while ago."

Antonio didn't reply to that. He just stood in the doorway, munching on his tomato. When he was done, Antonio grabbed my wrist and led me out the door.

"H-Hey! Bastard! Where do you think you're taking me?" I yelled at the pirate as he dragged me on. We finally came to a stop outside of a tavern. A man slid off of his horse and tied it up, walking inside. Antonio dragged me over to the horse and quickly untied it. He picked me up and lifted me onto the animal.

"This is our ride, Lovi!" He smiled and jumped on in front of me, "Hold onto me so you don't fall off."

"Antonio, what the hell are you thinking? You can't just go around stealing people's horses! When that man comes out, he'll come looking for you!"

"Relax, my love," Antonio pulled the white horse into a trot, heading out of the port town, "I promise I'll bring it back later. It's not like I'd carry horses on my ship like Francis or Arthur. We'd probably end up eating them."

I shut up. It was pointless arguing with this guy. He'd just make me blush like a lovestruck teenager by—

Oh wait. I am a lovestruck teenager.

.o0o.

"Hey, dumbass," I spoke, my arms around Antonio's waist. We had been riding for a little over an hour, and I was sick of sitting on a horse, "Are we almost there?"

"Lovi, we've been there this whole time." Antonio laughed, "Have you even bothered to look around?"

Truth be told, I haven't. I was studying the redness of Antonio's coat for most of the hour. And then I would pet the horse, look at the ground. I also thought about my father, Antonio, and what I was going to do. I hadn't looked around. And I hadn't talked to Antonio much either.

I looked up and gazed at the beautiful scenery. The green hills seemed to roll on endlessly. A variety of crops grew everywhere. Corn, tomatoes, peppers, even grape vines. When we were at the top of a hill, I looked down and saw the blue ocean in the distance. For the time being, I forgot my worries about my father.

"This is where I was born, Lovi." Antonio said quietly, "I wanted to show you."

"It's beautiful out here, Antonio." I replied, just as quiet as he was.

"I wonder..." Antonio started, commanding the stolen horse into a fast run. I held onto Antonio tightly as we took off towards the ocean.

About fifteen or twenty minutes later, Antonio halted on a cliff. He slid off and helped me down. We walked for another five minutes and then Antonio stopped. In front of us were the remains of a burnt down house. The few pieces of charred wood that were still standing were overgrown with vines and weeds.

Antonio took my hand and led me to where a little house used to stand. I inspected the few clay bricks that stood, completely worn with age. Antonio let go of my hand and bent down, moving the weeds out of the way as if searching for something. I didn't know why, but I got on my hands and knees, helping Antonio search for something that wasn't there.

I heard the rustling in the weeds come to a stop. I looked over my shoulder at Antonio, who was holding an object in his hands. I crawled over to him and looked at the object. A burnt, dirty doll that was covered in wild vegetation.

"Maritza." Antonio said, stroking the homemade doll's cheek with his thumb.

"Excuse me?"

"The doll's name, Lovi. It's Maritza. Esperanza loved her to death."

"Who's Esperanza?"

"My sister, of course. This used to be my home, Lovi!"

I stiffened and looked around. That was why Antonio sped off on the horse. He wanted to see if there was anything from his house that still stood. The pirate was left with some clay bricks, charred wood, and an old, burnt doll.

"D-Do you know where Esperanza is?" I asked hesitantly.

Antonio slowly stood up and shook his head, "I don't know where any of them are."

A long silence passed between us. Antonio stood there, eyes fixed on the toy. I stood up as well, brushing myself off. Antonio slipped the doll into his pocket and took my hand, "Let's go back."

I nodded and followed Antonio to the horse.

.o0o.

Neither of us spoke much on the long ride back. I had myself pressed against Antonio's back and I stared off into the scenery. The sky was starting to fade into blackness, and I knew I needed to make my decision.

I remembered what Alfred told me. How many people would be saved by my decision? I thought of going with my father. It seemed more than likely I'd be saving Antonio's life if I went with Papà. And I just might have a chance to get back to Italy that way. Grandfather is probably worried sick about me and Feliciano. I could get back, and forget about this mess. I could get married, have some kids, just live a normal life.

I then thought of going with Antonio. Antonio's happiness would be saved, but his life put in danger. I guess it would make Feliciano happy as well. The little idiot was always going on about me being 'in love' with Antonio. Arthur and Alfred would probably be happier about me being with Antonio as well. If I went with Antonio, there wasn't a big chance I'd get back to Italy for a long time. I'd continue to live the life of a pirate.

But, happiness was just happiness. When it came down to it, life was more important.

Tired, I closed my eyes and snuggled my face into Antonio's red coat. I knew what I had to do.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. Yeah, I don't know. Um, there's this fanfiction me and my friends have been trying DESPERATELY to find. It's called 'The Child Called It' and it's a RusPrus one. If you guys have read it, PLEASE Private Message me! We've searched to the ends of FF to find it and we simply can't.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! I'm not dead, guys! I just had some things going on in my personal life that got in the way for the past couple weeks. I'm going back to school in a week. Yay for that. But I'm skipping on the 11****th**** because of Warped Tour, so it's all good. **

**Some of you thought this would be the end of the story… It's not! We still have A LOT! What about Esteban? He'll be coming back soon! On the subject of Esteban (and this really has nothing to do with this chapter) um…. DANTEXEsteban FUCKYEAH. I probably won't even put that pairing in this story, since it would kinda ruin it I think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

I glanced over to the sleeping pirate on the bed. Antonio's face was shoved into the bedding. I quietly pulled my boots on and looked around for a weapon of some sort. Then I remembered Antonio's sword.

I walked as quietly as possible over to the bed and pulled Antonio's coat back. The lazy bastard hadn't even taken his sword out of the holster before he fell asleep! I sighed and gently pulled the holster off around his shoulder, slipping it on my own. It was a little too big, but better than nothing.

"Lovi?" Antonio's head turned and he looked at me groggily, "Where are you going, _Querido_?"

I blushed a tiny bit and fiddled with my fingers as I thought of an excuse, "J-Just to go see Feli for a moment at the tavern. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Mmm," Antonio laid against the pillow, "Can I have a kiss before you leave? You are taking my sword, after all."

I opened my mouth to argue, but what was the point? Antonio wouldn't see me again, most likely. Blushing heavily, i brushed my lips against Antonio's. As I pulled back, Antonio pulled me back in and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"S-Stupid, Antonio!" I hissed and pushed him away, "I'll be back later!"

"I love you, Lovi," He called, watching me walk out the door, "Do you love me as well?"

I stopped right before the door, my gaze on the ground. If I spent one more moment around this guy, I was destined to confess. I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, running down into the streets.

"Hey! Lovino!" I heard Alfred call to me from the entrance of a tavern. I stopped and looked over at him, surprised that he was out this late. The American eyed my sword and immediately figured out where I was going, "...You've got ten minutes before I go get Antonio."

I quickly nodded and continued down to the docks, almost tripping a few times. I could spot the ship now!

"Romano!" Papà wrapped his arms around me when I reached the dock. His ship looked ready to go, all it needed was Feliciano and I.

But Feliciano wouldn't be coming.

"I was starting to worry if you wouldn't show up," Papà released me and took me up onto the ship, "I'm glad your here though, Roma. Now if only Feliciano would get here soon..."

I sighed and sat on a barrel. It's not like I could tell Papà why Feliciano wasn't coming, he'd flip out and run off to steal him from Ludwig most likely. And I didn't have that much time left to get out of here. Ten minutes... Shit, how much time has passed?

"Lovino!" I heard a Spanish yell from the dock. Ah, hell. I looked over at my father and saw the fury in his eyes. He quickly unsheathed his sword and stomped off the boat.

"How much more clear does it have to be, you Carriedo mutt? I'm keeping my precious _tesoro_ away from the likes of you."

I ran over to the edge and spotted Antonio standing down there with his axe, my father obviously itching for a fight.

"Look, Dante. I may not know what my padre did to you all those years ago, but you cannot hold a grudge against me for something between you and my father."

"Consuelo was a lying, filthy Spanish pig! I curse him and all of his descendants! You're no better, Antonio!" Papà swung his sword at Antonio, who blocked the hit with his axe, "I'm just trying to protect my sons from suffering like I did."

The two engaged in a fierce battle, with Antonio still trying to reason with Papà. My father knocked Antonio to the ground, and I nearly screamed when he stabbed his sword through Antonio's shoulder.' I couldn't watch this anymore. I grabbed a bit of rope and ran down onto the dock.

"Papà, stop this!" I yanked on my father's arm and pulled him away from Antonio, "You don't need to hurt him anymore! Antonio knows to stay away."

"Roma..." Papà's eyes softened when they rested on me, "You won't leave me, will you? You won't leave me like your mother did, right?"

"I-I already told you I was going to go with you..." I looked away. I wanted to know more about Papà. I also wanted to save Antonio. That's why I was leaving, "So please, let Antonio be."

"For you, little Roma, I won't hurt him any further. Come, we're leaving."

Papà boarded the ship slowly. I looked at Antonio, who was struggling to stand up. Holding onto the rope I grabber earlier, I helped him up.

"Lovi... are you really trying to leave me?"

"It's... It's not as simple as that, Antonio..." I said, "There's more to it."

Antonio's left hand wrapped around his injured shoulder, his right hand holding onto my wrist tightly, "No, Lovi! You can't leave! After all I've been though to get you, you're finally mine!"

I bit my lip, "Whoever said I was yours?"

"I did!"

"Well, I'm not yours! You _kidnapped_ me! It's a damn miracle that I even fell in-" I stopped mid-sentence. Did I seriously almost confess? I looked over at the slowly rising sun. People would be waking up soon. Then I remembered; Antonio was planning to leave early this morning. I had to get out of here...

"Wherever you go, I'll follow Lov-" I quieted Antonio with a kiss that shocked him. I watched as his eyes gently closed. I took a step forward, he took a step back. Slowly, I backed him into wooden pole, and wrapped his arms around it.

"'Ovi?" He asked through our little make out session, eyes still closed, "'Hat 're 'ou 'oing?"

I grunted in response and took the rope in my left hand. Antonio broke away from my lips when he heard the final knot being tied. He glanced down at me sadly, "You little devil."

"_Romano! Affrettati_!" Papà yelled down from the deck of the ship.

I groaned and looked over my shoulder, "_Sto arrivando, Papà_!"

"Lovino, please... please don't leave me." Antonio begged me, trying to undo the knots.

I gave him a little smile. I knew what I was doing. I was protecting Antonio. And you know what? Since I thought I'd never see him again...

I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arm around his neck. I closed my eyes, my lips gently brushing his ear as I whispered.

"_Ti amo, Carriedo_."

**You guys hate me now, don't you? Don't worry now! They're going to meet each other again. BUT, the poll is now closed! The short story will be Antonio's childhood! Alfred and Arthur, came in second, and so on. I want to start another fic but I don't know if I should. It'd be a PruCan(probably) based off of Wilfred. I REALLY want to do it, but I think I should finish one of my fanfictions first.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back! Did you miss me! *Dodges flying tomatoes***

**Hmm… The layout of my computer is being weird so this thing might look a little strange.**

**Anyways, I'm back in school. Yay. At least I have World History this year.**

**Warped Tour last Thursday was AMAZING. I had an awesome time, including one adventure I don't think I'm allowed to share with anyone… let's just say it involves one of the bands.**

**I also have a Tumblr now! I got addicted to that site and decided to make my own. Y'all follow me on there, okay? I'll probably post a little bit of chapters I'm working on and whatnot. Jesus, I need to get my ass in gear and start writing every other day again! My Tumblr name is NoelleDotPot. Yeeeeaaaah buddy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Esperanza giggled, running away from her older brother. Antonio, twelve years old, chased the ten year old girl all the way up the dirt road to their small house in the Spanish countryside.

"Mama! Mama!" Esperanza ran inside and hid behind her mother, "Antonio's chasing me!"

"No, we were just playing Mama! I swear!" Antonio frowned.

Their mother only laughed and hugged her children close, "_Mis angelitos_! Look how energetic you two are! Go find your brother and sister and I'll take you to town with me."

Antonio and Esperanza looked at each other in excitement and shuffled out of the house, "Alejandro! Felipa!" Antonio called over and over as they walked down to the beach.

"Over here!" Alejandro called to his siblings, waving his arms like mad and running towards Antonio and Esperanza, "Antonio! Esperanza!" The ten year old stopped to catch his breath, "Me an' Felipa found a beached turtle!"

Antonio's lips formed a huge grin, "Where? Where?"

"It's over here!" Alejandro said, tugging on his older brother's arm. Antonio held Esperanza's hand and the three of them raced to the turtle.

Antonio stopped in front of the large turtle's body. The creature

was obviously dead, and had just recently floated onto the Spanish shore. The boy took a piece of driftwood and poked the sea turtle's shell. No movement.

"Hey, what should we do with it Antonio?" Felipa asked, crouching beside the turtle, "Let's take him home! He'll be our pet!"

Alejandro shook his head no, trying to get his twin sister to stand up, "Stupid girl! He's dead. Mama won't like a dead turtle in the house, right 'Tonio?"

"Ah, well…" Antonio looked around nervously. He hated being the oldest of them all. It meant Alejandro and Felipa thought he knew everything, so they always resorted to him to solve their fights. Antonio knew well that the turtle was dead, but he wasn't about to tell Felipa that. The girl loved animals too much for her own good! Instead, a nice lie popped intoAntonio's head…

"Th-The turtle is taking a… sand bath," The twelve year old shrugged, dropping down onto his knees next to Felipa, "And we need to cover

him in sand so he can sleep better!"

The seven year old stared at Antonio for a moment, before a bright smile appeared on her face, "Okay! See, Alejandro? Brutus isn't dead! He just likes sand!"

Alejandro huffed and dropped down onto his knees, soon followed by Esperanza, "If Antonio says he's asleep, then I guess he's asleep."

"I was right!" Felipe cheered, throwing some sand on 'Brutus.'

"Let's just hurry up. Mama said we could go to the market with her!" Esperanza told the two, pushing sand against the turtle's shell.

.~.

"Hold onto my hand, 'kay?" Antonio extended his hand out to Alejandro while following his mother and sisters down the streets of the Spanish village. Alejandro nodded and held onto his older brother's hand. He didn't like coming to town that much, Alejandro much rather preferred to stay back in their little home on the outskirts of town, unlike his brother and sisters.

"That's the Fernandez woman, isn't it?" Antonio stopped, overhearing two ladies gossip about his mother, "The _brujia_, right?"

"Oh yes," The other woman nodded, "It's only a matter of time before the church finds out. There's not a soul who could save the poor crone now. Just by look at her, can tell she's a witch!"

"Antonio!" Alejandro tugged on his brother's sleeve, "Come on! Mama's getting far away!"

Antonio let the boy pull him towards their mother. His mind was fogged with the woman's words. How could his own mother be a witch? She was the best person in the entire world to Antonio, not anything like the old wart-covered witches he'd heard so many stories about!

For most of the time that they were in the town, Antonio's mind was filled with witches. He remembered someone telling him how to tell if there was a witch. They lived alone, their mother only lived with her children, they worked with herbs and medicines, Antonio often saw his mother use those plants to help treat wounds, they didn't go to church, their mother said she was too busy at their home to leave every Sunday, but Antonio often took his siblings and went. Witches talked to themselves, Antonio's mother talked to herself when she was in the garden. The last thing Antonio remembered was that witches kept to themselves. This made Antonio think. They lived away from town, and the only times they really associated with anyone was when they went into town or when Antonio went to church.

"Well I heard rumors of his crew coming back to Spain one of these days. Captain Carriedo is apparently coming back for something important."

Antonio picked up on another conversation between a couple of men admiring some vegetables at a vegetable stand. Carriedo... that was part of Antonio's last name. Forgetting about the witches, the twelve year old inched his way over to the men, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"...pirates. The guy's got a pretty bounty on his head. If Carriedo's caught sneaking around here for any reason, he's as good as a dead man."

"It's not like I'd mind him around here. It just means more of a chance for me to get that money."

"Antonio!"

Antonio looked up, hearing his mother calling for him. He spotted her with his brother and sister, waving to him. The boy jumped up from his hiding place and raced over to them. Antonio let all the worries drop from his mind and followed his mother home.

.~.

"Mama?" Antonio whispered, peeking into the kitchen. The morning rays shone into the little house from the windows. Antonio and his mother were the only two awake.

"Good morning, _poco tomate_," She smiled sweetly, coaxing her oldest son inside, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," He said, stepping into the kitchen, "Mama, can I ask you something about my Papa?"

The woman had a worried look on her face as she looked over at Antonio, "What do you want to know?"

"W-Well, he's not the same guy as Felipa, Alejandro, and Eseranza's papa, isn't he?"

She hesitated for a moment, "I'm afraid not…"

"Could you tell me more about him?"

"He was a man of the seas," She closed her eyes and has a gentle smile on her face, "We were so young, Antonio, and he was… visiting from far away. We were so young, and we thought that nothing could ever go wrong. But then he had to leave. I haven't seen him since," Antonio's mother bent down to his height, "But it's okay. You're so much like Consuelo that it feels like he's always here with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. In your looks, and in your personality. I also heard that Consuelo is coming back soon. Who knows? Maybe he'll stay with us and he can be Felipe, Esperanza, and Alejandro's papa as well."

"Mama..? Why did Papa have to leave?"

There was a knock at the door and Antonio raced to answer it. On the other side was the church bishop, and a group of the church's followers.

"Hello Antonio," The older man greeted warmly, "We're here to put the _bruja_ on trial."

**Haha, when I was trying to translate tomato, this came up and it made me think of Spamano:**

**3.**_**(familiar) (beautiful woman)**_

**she's a real tomato****-**_**está buenísima**__**(Estados Unidos)**_

**Oh Spamano. How great you are. Probably 1-2 more chapters before we get back to the original storyline! And I'm deeply sorry for making you guys wait! I'm going to start writing the next chapter right away for you guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, rather a goodbye if you will for Pirate's Lullaby and Behind His Eyes. **

**For the past month in which I have not updated, I've been getting really bad trolling messages (I won't name the user) telling me over and over how my writing skills are horrid and my stories suck and are terribly historically unaccurate. **

**I can't handle it anymore, and have decided that I might rewrite PL and BHS. I'm sorry if this upsets you guys, I want you to know that I loved each and every one of you beautiful people who've enjoyed the stories and reviewed, voted, etc. **

**Rewritten Pirate's Lullaby will be posted in the next few days if I choose to write it, Sunday at the latest. It won't have the same beginning, but will still have all the same characters, I promise! I just want it to be more accurate and written in a different perspective, like the one in Behind His Eyes. **

**Behind His Eyes. I am completely in love with Arthur and his terrifying alter-ego, so he'll still be in the rewritten story. The same characters will be in the new story as well, just maybe not the same setting because it's horribly inaccurate.**

**Also, I'm going to put out my Tumblr once more, since I'll be saying later tonight if I'm rewriting PL or not on it. Here it is: NoelleDotPot . Tumblr. Com**

**I hope I see all of you in the new stories, I promise to try and make them even better than they are now. I'm really sorry that I'm doing this. You guys have every right to be angry with me.**


	31. Chapter 31

…**Wow. I have no idea what to say. You guys… You guys are all the best. I love each and every one of you. You've really cheered me up and put that drive to finish the stories back in me. I'm on the verge of tears here. Seriously.**

**Those couple of trolls really hurt me. I can't handle people being mean to me, since I try to be as nice as possible to everyone. So when someone's ever mean to me or calls me things like bitch or slut or names like that, I cry for hours and take it a bit too personally. Unstable emotions here, people.**

**You know what? Fuck all those trolls. I've realized now how many more lovers I have than haters. Pirate's Lullaby and Behind His Eyes are going to continue how they are now.**

**"Haters make you famous." - Blood on the Dance Floor.**

**...How did I forget one of my favorite band's quotes in the midst of all this?**

**To my trollers: All of you have failed. You may have thought you won for a moment, and you did. But, I am the stronger person here. I know now that my stories aren't the worthless shit you all call them. I have way more lovers then haters with my writing. Are you still thinking of coming after me? Do it. I will gladly list all of your user names publicly on the next chapter.**

**I'm not going to be sad anymore! Let's get on with this story!**

"Here you go, Father Santana." Esperanza handed the priest a bible. The older man smiled at the girl and bent down to her height.

"Thank you, Esperanza." The priest started pulling up the bottom of Esperanza's pretty yellow dress, "Ah, you are such a nice little girl. You'll make a good wife one day."

"F-Father Santana..?" Esperanza's voice was filled with fright. She took a step back and started to cry as the priest pulled her dress off of her.

Antonio glared at the pedophiliac through the crack in the door. Father Santana. He took their mother away from them. Antonio knew the priest was a bad man. First, he took their mother away. Then, he decided to keep Antonio and his siblings at the church to 'raise them in God's light.' It wasn't long after that that the Father started to make passes at Felipa and Esperanza. Alejandro never noticed. It was always Antonio.

He also told them that their mother was 'sick' and was away getting cured. Antonio knew this wasn't true either. Antonio was there. He saw his beloved, kind mother get burned at the stake in front of their little house.

Antonio's eyes started to sting and he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He shook his head and pushed the door open. Father Santana quickly slid Esperanza's dress back on her and zipped around to face Antonio.

Father Santana knew Antonio didn't like him, and the priest couldn't say that he liked the brat either. He could get rid of the child just as easily as he got rid of the children's bewitched mother, Carmen. Just spread a rumor. A rumor that Antonio was possessed by evil spirits. He'd happily burn the damn child where the remnants of the Fernandez house lay!

"Antonio, I have something for you to do," The Father grinded his teeth together and dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a few coins, "Go buy some loaves of bread at the market." Father Santana threw the coins in front of Antonio, giving the boy a disgusted look.

Antonio gladly returned Father Santana's look. He picked up the scattered coins and turned to the door, "Esperanza, go in the kitchen with the nuns. Keep away from this disgusting pig."

Esperanza nodded and hurried out the door. She ran down the stairs to join the nuns.

Father Santana yanked on Antonio's arm and pulled him back into the room. He slammed the door shut and kicked the boy down onto the ground, "You despicable ungodly child! How dare you do that to your priest!"

Antonio felt his cheek hit the ground when Father Santana kicked him. The coins scattered across the floor and he looked up at the man with a bloody, bruising cheek. His eyes brimmed with tears as he spoke, "You're not my priest. Nor my father. You're just a disgusting fat pig who has no right to be in God's light."

"Quiet!" Father Santana kicked Antonio against the floor once more. Antonio bit his tongue. His lip was split. And he was crying. He wanted his mother! He needed her! They all needed her! Why? Why wasn't she alive? Why did the church murder her?

Slowly, the weeping boy stood up and ran out of the room, abandoning the forgotten coins. He limped down the steps and out the grand doors of the Catholic church.

Antonio ran. He kept on running and running until his legs couldn't carry him anymore. He just wanted to get away. He wanted to get away from the evil. Antonio ended up on the other side of the port town, by the docks. He sat down in between some barrels and hugged his knees. Antonio hurt all over. He didn't want to go back. But he had to. For his brother and sisters. He wanted things to be the way they were before! Before his mother died!

_"Mama!" Antonio shrieked as he witnessed the flames reaching the form of his mother on the stake. He snuck up to the house on the hill. He heard the Father muttering something about his mother. Curious, he followed Father Santana out here. There was a crowd. And they all surrounded Antonio's small house. A stake poked out of the top. At the end of the stake was Carmen._

_Carmen shook and screamed through her restraints. She kept her eyes on her oldest son. Carmen wanted Antonio to look away. She didn't want his innocence to be taken away. But she was helpless. Carmen could only watch and listen as her son mourned her burning body._

"What's eating you, boy?"

Antonio looked up through his watery eyes. There was a man dressed in an expensive looking scarlet coat. His curly dark brown hair framed his face and his dark green eyes seemed welcoming to the young Antonio. He had a friendly smile on his face as he took a bite out of an apple

"Did someone beat you? You can't tell me you fell and busted up your face."

Antonio sniffled and nodded, "Th-The priest..."

"This sounds like an interesting tale. I'd like to hear it, aye?"

Antonio's tears flowed harder. No one. No one had asked him anything about Father Santana, nor have they wondered about his past. But this man in the scarlet coat, he wanted to know. So of course, Antonio told him everything. He told him about his mother, Carmen. And his lost father, Consuelo. He told the man about Felipe and Esperanza and Alejandro, and how the church killed his mother. Antonio told the man all. And in the end, the man just smiled gently and tousled Antonio's hair.

"You've been though alot, huh Antonio?"

Antonio nodded, scooting closer. This man made him feel safe.

"I'm not sure how much I can help you. But once you figure out what to do," The Spaniard pulled something wrapped in a green cloth out and slid it to Antonio, "I'll be down here, ready to set sail and take you away from all these bad things."

"Captain!" A young boy called, running down the dock. The man who Antonio was talking to stood up and looked at the boy.

"Esteban, look at this boy!" He chuckled and lifted Antonio up like a small child, "What do you notice about him?"

Esteban studied Antonio for a moment and looked back to his captain, "Consuelo, he looks exactly like you. That's what I notice."

Consuelo nodded and set Antonio back down, "We may leave tonight. It all depends on little Spain here."

"S-Spain?" Antonio asked, cocking his head to the side.

Consuelo nodded, "That's your nickname from now on."

Esteban sighed and pointed towards the town, "Captain Consuelo, we've got things to take care of."

"Yes, yes." Consuelo nodded, not taking his eyes off of Antonio, "If you're ready tonight, come down here and look for me." With that, Consuelo and Esteban left in a flash.

"Consuelo... Consuelo.." Antonio whispered over and over. He gasped in realization. He remembered his mother taking about Consuelo, his father. Antonio grabbed onto the wrapped object that Consuelo gifted him with and raced towards the town. He didn't have to be alone anymore. He had his Papa!

"Consuelo? Papa?" Antonio called over and over, holding the item close to his heart. But his father was nowhere in sight. Antonio frowned and unwrapped the object.

Inside was a extravagant, sharpened dagger.

"No! No! Fa-Father Santana, STOP!"

Antonio listened to the screams and pleads of Felipe from the other side of the door, "Don't worry, little sister," He whispered, "I'm gonna save us."

Antonio held the weapon graced upon him by his father behind his back. Slowly, he opened the door, completely unnoticed. On the bed, Father Santana struggled with the youngest of the four children, Felipa. The little girl fought with all of her might to keep the pig away from her.

"SANTANA!" Antonio roared, and he was finally noticed. The priest glared at the boy with a look that could only be described as murderous.

"You demon!" The priest growled and slithered away from Felipe. He advanced towards Antonio. Antonio gulped nervously and kept a firm grip on his dagger.

"You're the demon!" Antonio stepped towards him as well, "You're not a priest! You're a monster!" Antonio pulled his dagger out from behind his back, "I'm gonna gouge your eyes out so you can't see my little sisters as tools for your own pleasure anymore! And then I'm gonna kill you!"

Father Santana smirked and welcomed Antonio with open arms, "Let's see you try, Antonio!"

Antonio let out an animalistic cry and lunged at the priest. The priest grabbed onto Antonio and held him in the air. Big mistake. Antonio kicked Father Santana's Adam's apple and sunk the dagger into one of his eyes.

Felipa screamed in terror. Father Santana screamed in hurt. Antonio screamed in pleasure. Oh, the sickening pleasure. He pulled out his dagger and sunk it into the opposite eye. Father Santana fell to the ground and Antonio fell off of him.

"You brat! You're possessed by satan! You're an evil being! Just like your whore mother!" The man blindly stood up and pulled the knife out of his eye. Antonio scuttled back towards the door.

"'Tonio, run! 'Tonio, run!" Felipa shouted. Her brother jumped up and ran out the door.

Antonio was alone. He felt free from Father Santana as he ran out of the church forever. He could almost feel his mother next to him as he scurried down to the docks in the cool midnight breeze. Father Santana would never hurt his sisters again. But Antonio knew he could never look back. He couldn't be the oldest brother anymore. Now, he was gonna be with his father, wherever he was taking his son.

"Spain!" Consuelo greeted his son with open arms when he came running down the docks.

Antonio held onto his father and buried his face in his stomach. He let his tears flow freely. Antonio was free. Finally free.

"P-Papa..." Antonio sniffled, "You're my papa, Consuelo..."

Consuelo nodded and picked Antonio up like a child once more, "My, look at you, Spain. You're covered in a beast's blood. You're like a matador."

Antonio laughed and nodded, wrapping his arms around his fathers' neck, feeling more safe than he had for the past few months.

"Little Spain, look," Consuelo pointed to a ship coming towards the docks, "That grand ship will be yours one day, I promise you. You'll be a captain of pirates."

Esteban perked his ears up when he heard Consuelo say that. How could he... Esteban was considered Consuelo's son! And now that this cheeky brat came along, he was to move aside and let him take control?

"A pirate!" Antonio chanted, "Papa, you're a pirate!"

Consuelo nodded once again, "I'll teach you, Spain. I'll teach you how to drive a ship, to lead a crew, to seduce a woman. I'll teach you how to fight with a sword and an axe until you're the strongest captain in all of the seven seas. How does that sound?"

Antonio grinned and nodded. Consuelo took his trihat off and placed it on Antonio's head. He kneeled down in front of him.

"Then I dub thee Captain Antonio 'Spain' Fernandez-Carriedo, the most feared pirate in the whole world!"

**The next chapter will be part of the main storyline(:**


End file.
